


Opera

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di pinggir kota ini, terdapat sebuah gedung teater. Dulunya, gedung teater tua itu digunakan sekelompok penampil muda untuk performance mingguan mereka. Dengan segera, kelompok seniman tersebut, yang bernama Sapphire Miracle, menjadi terkenal di kota ini, tetapi popularitas yang menyilaukan menyeret mereka ke penghujung hidup yang mengenaskan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hiyaa, satu lagi FF serius, dan kali ini saya pakai nama Amerika mereka (kecuali Zhoumi, itu nama yang saya kasih sendiri, habis dia nggak ada nama Amerikanya), jadi diharap pembaca nggak bingung ya. Settingnya niru-niru Inggris jaman Victoria gitu deh, mirip yang di MV ‘Opera’, tetapi saya nggak berani nyebut suatu tempat tertentu, takutnya kalau nggambarin suatu tempat di dunia nyata, ternyata nggak pas.  
> Oh ya, hati-hati, konten FF kali ini lebih hancur dari biasanya, mungkin harusnya saya masukin M, tapi kalo dimasukin M juga nggak terlalu keras sebenarnya. Yang jelas ada adegan berdarah-darah, bagi adik-adik yang belum cukup umur #eaaa# nggak boleh baca ya ^^ Harap meninggalkan FF ini dengan damai.  
> Berikut adalah teaser Opera #eah.

**Super Junior** as **Sapphire Miracle:**

 **Park Jungsoo** as **Dennis**

 **Kim Heechul** as **Casey**

 **Han Geng** as **Joshua**

 **Kim Jongwoon** as **Jerome**

 **Kim Youngwoon** as **Jordan**

 **Shin Donghee** as **Matthew**

 **Lee Sungmin** as **Vincent**

 **Lee Hyukjae** as **Spencer**

 **Choi Siwon** as **Andrew**

 **Zhou Mi** as **Joseph**

 **Lee Donghae** as **Aiden**

 **Kim Ryeowook** as **Nathan**

 **Kim Kibum** as **Bryan**

 **Cho Kyuhyun** as **Marcus**

 **Henry Lau** as **Henry**

*******

  
__Apa Anda bosan dengan hiburan-hiburan di pusat kota? Mampirlah ke teater ini. Anda tak akan kecewa._ _

* * *

Kota ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun, jadi tentu saja, kota ini menyimpan banyak kisah yang menarik, selain tempat wisatanya yang juga menarik. Salah satu tempat wisata yang memiliki kisah unik di kota ini adalah Sapphire Theatre. Anda hanya perlu berjalan ke batas terluar kota ini, sebelah utara—dan Anda akan melihat sebuah gedung teater megah. Gedung itulah Sapphire Theatre. Langkahkan saja kaki Anda ke dalam halamannya. Maaf, mungkin halamannya agak sedikit kotor, tetapi Anda sudah memakai alas kaki yang tepat untuk melindungi Anda dari debu, bukan?

Setelah melewati halaman, melangkahlah melewati loket tiket. Anda akan disambut arsitektur menawan jaman klasik. Sudah agak pudar sebenarnya, tetapi tetap cantik. Teruslah berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju pintu besar teater yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Doronglah pintu besar itu, tidak seberat kelihatannya kok. Pintu kayu itu sudah lapuk dimakan usia sehingga jadi ringan. Hati-hati, mungkin sarang laba-laba akan mengganggu Anda.

Ketika Anda masuk ke _hall_ pertunjukan, Anda akan dibuat takjub karena _hall_ ini memberi pemandangan yang jauh lebih megah dari keadaan berdebu-retak-gelap yang menyambut Anda tadi. Ruangan itu diterangi cahaya yang masuk dari jendela-jendela besar. Kursi-kursi penonton berderet rapi. Pilihlah _seat_ yang Anda suka, boleh di tribun atas, boleh di dekat panggung, bebas pilih, tak peduli Anda membeli tiket yang mahal atau yang murah. Tunggu, Anda bahkan tak perlu tiket untuk menikmati pertunjukan ini. Tinggal duduk saja dengan nyaman di salah satu _seat_ dan tunggu para penampil keluar. Anda akan dimanjakan sementara dengan kenyamanan _seat_ dan keadaan bebas debu di ruangan ini. Anda mungkin juga akan dibuat heran dengan keadaan _hall_ yang sangat bersih, padahal banyak orang mengatakan pada Anda bahwa teater ini hanyalah bangunan yang akan diruntuhkan, tak ada yang menjaganya lagi. Mereka semua berbohong.

Tak lama setelah itu, jangan terkejut, akan ada cahaya putih yang menyala tiba-tiba dari lampu-lampu kristal di langit-langit teater. Begitu banyak cahaya putih itu, jadi siap-siaplah memicing atau menutup mata jika perlu. Kemudian, Anda akan mendengar derap langkah berat dari balik tirai merah. Sepatu-sepatu kulit termahal yang dikenakan para penampil bahkan bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat ‘tampan’. Jangan bingung, saya rasa Anda para wanita mengerti bagaimana bunyi sepatu pria yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Ketika tirai dibuka, empat orang pemuda belia dengan jubah opera dan _Venetian mask_ akan menyambut Anda.

_“Prepare yourself for ‘The Downright Fabulous Fifteen’, Sapphire Miracle!”_

Perlu saya ingatkan, terutama bagi wanita yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, harap tidak pernah memasuki teater ini, begitu pun yang punya riwayat asma. Kekaguman Anda pada empat pemuda yang meneriakkan kalimat pembuka pertunjukan itu akan membuat beberapa sistem organ pada tubuh Anda tak berfungsi sementara. Semua akan menjadi lengkap ketika sebelas pemuda lain masuk, masih dengan derap langkah yang mempesona itu.

Lima belas pangeran dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sangat menawan tanpa cela akan muncul di atas panggung, di depan Anda. Mereka terbalut jubah opera yang paling berat dan berkelas, berhias rantai, bulu burung gagak yang halus, atau batu permata pada pengait rantainya. Anda terpaku di kursi Anda, terengah-engah karena kewalahan menghadapi kharisma yang menghipnotis dari senyuman mereka. Mereka berlima belas dan semuanya elegan dalam jubah nuansa pastel (atau gelap, tergantung _mood_ mereka mau memakai jubah warna apa). Anda akan menyebutkan semua kata pujian yang pernah Anda pelajari dalam hidup ketika melihat mereka.

Ini belum apa-apa.

Musik bertempo cepat membahana memenuhi ruangan. Para pangeran bergerak sesuai irama, derap langkah mengimbangi musik. Jubah opera mereka pun ikut menari bersama mereka, seakan bisa membawa mereka terbang ke _seat_ Anda. Suara-suara merdu akan terdengar kemudian.

_“My show, my show, singing opera, dancing opera, my opera_

_‘Cause it’s so famous everyone’s going crazy_

_My show, my show, the opera I made, the world’s most stylish opera_

_‘Cause it’s so cool everyone’s crying out in tears_

_‘Cause it’s so famous everyone’s going crazy_

_‘Cause it’s so cool everyone’s crying out in tears”_

Anda akan benar-benar menangis. Anda merasa diri Anda akan gila didera kekaguman, tetapi tenang, menonton pertunjukan ini tidak akan membuat Anda gila—hanya sesak napas ringan, tidak akan menimbulkan kematian. Teruslah nikmati pertunjukan itu, lagu demi lagu, hingga musik akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Lima belas pangeran akan memberikan salam terakhir sebagai penutup pertunjukan, lalu tersenyum penuh hormat pada Anda. Para penampil selalu menghargai penonton dan penggemar, apalagi jika Anda memberi mereka apresiasi positif dengan tepuk tangan, misalnya. Mungkin juga, Anda akan meneriakkan _‘encore’_ , tetapi sayang, para penampil pun bisa lelah. Mereka hanya akan tersenyum, membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai permohonan maaf tidak bisa tampil lebih lama.

Kemudian, dalam keadaan masih membungkuk dalam-dalam, mereka akan menghilang dari hadapan Anda.

.

**OPERA**

**The Story of Performers**

_“Mozart, Handel, and Bizet are nothing compared to this live stage.”_

_._


	2. Miracle

_Mereka adalah keajaiban._

* * *

Seorang pemuda membuka matanya. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar. Sinar matahari menyinari ruangan berdinding bata. Kamar itu hanya berisi satu ranjang, satu meja, dan satu vas bunga (serta pemuda itu, tentu saja). Dengan mata coklatnya, pemuda itu mengamati sekeliling. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu tahu dia tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Dia tak pernah punya rumah, otomatis dia tak pernah punya kamar. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak anak jalanan di kota ini, yang hidup dari mencuri dan bersembunyi. Tak mungkin ia tiba-tiba memiliki kamar yang lumayan nyaman seperti ini. Kejadian apa yang mungkin membawanya ke sini?

Karena tubuhnya masih kaku, si pemuda pucat hanya bisa menatap langit-langit sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ia baru saja mencuri seperti biasa. Kemudian, ia melihat seorang anak berlari tanpa hati-hati ke tengah jalan. Panik, ia refleks melempar curiannya dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak itu dari kereta kuda yang melaju cepat. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat lagi. _Apakah seseorang  menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan kereta itu, lalu membawaku kemari?_ , tanya pemuda itu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki tua dengan kepala hampir botak memasuki kamar. “Oh, kau sudah sadar? Baguslah. Cepat duduk.” perintah pria itu. Suaranya yang begitu tegas memaksa si pemuda untuk segera bangkit. Sayang, tubuh si pemuda masih belum bisa mentolerir gerakan cepat. “Aaakh!!!”erangnya segera setelah ia duduk. Diremasnya selimut yang menutupi kakinya untuk menahan sakit. Anehnya, saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang demikian rupa, pria itu tidak menampakkan kecemasan atau mencoba menolong pemuda malang di depannya. Ekspresi pria itu masih sama seperti saat ia masuk—datar.

“Kau baru saja menjalani operasi untuk memperbaiki patah tulang rusukmu, jadi wajar kalau kau merasa sakit.” Pria tua itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan si pemuda. Walaupun si pemuda tak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah, dia tahu apa itu operasi. Itu jelas suatu prosedur yang sulit, mengerikan, dan butuh banyak biaya. “B-berapa banyak aku harus membayar?”

“Tak perlu. Aku sudah membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu. Kau sanggup memenuhinya?”

“Apapun, selama tidak butuh uang, akan kupenuhi.” Si pemuda menjawab dengan mantap. Pria itu berbalik. Jubah hitam khas bangsawan yang dikenakannya melambai anggun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Jubah itu pulalah yang berhasil menutup senyum jahatnya. Dengan suaranya yang masih angkuh dan dingin, pria itu berkata pada pemuda yang ditolongnya, “Bekerjalah untukku.”

“Baik! Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, _Sir_! Terima kasih banyak!” Si pemuda membungkukkan tubuhnya sejauh batas yang masih bisa ditolerir tubuhnya, sebuah senyuman penuh syukur terkembang di wajah tampannya, “Siapa Anda ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mau menolongku?”

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Dia langsung keluar kamar dan mengunci si pemuda di dalam.

Malam harinya, si pemuda tertidur dengan lelap. Senyum bahagia masih enggan meninggalkan wajah pemuda itu. Baginya, hidup seperti ini adalah keajaiban: bisa tidur di ranjang yang empuk, makan dalam jumlah cukup, merasakan kehangatan kamar... Semuanya sangat menyenangkan! Itulah dia; di balik sikapnya yang berandalan, dia memiliki hati yang cukup lembut untuk mensyukuri hal sekecil apapun. Ia tak mengeluhkan sama sekali tentang dirinya yang terkunci selama seharian dalam kamar, membuatnya kurang berinteraksi. Makanan saja dimasukkan ke kamar melalui bukaan kecil di bagian bawah pintu kamar.

Si pemuda tak menyadari bahwa dirinya akan dimanfaatkan oleh pria tua itu.

Saat si pemuda terlelap, pria botak itu masuk lagi, menyuntik si pemuda dengan sebuah cairan aneh, lalu keluar lagi dengan senyum puas.

Keesokan harinya, si pemuda bangun dengan linglung. Ia sudah tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, bahkan namanya. Pria botak itu masuk lagi dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang sama datar. Sedikit ketakutan, si pemuda berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka berdua, tetapi si pria tua berkata, “Tak usah takut. Wanita ini adalah guru vokalmu, Dennis.”

Si pemuda yang dipanggil ‘Dennis’ itu tampak bingung. “Apa kau bicara...padaku?”

“Ya, Dennis. Mulai saat ini, itu namamu. Sekarang, berlatihlah dengan Rue.”

***

Satu bulan berlalu. Dennis terus berada di kamarnya, berlatih vokal tanpa henti dengan wanita bercepol tinggi bernama Rue itu. Kelelahan? Jelas. Saat Dennis bangun tidur di pagi hari, Rue sudah ada di kamarnya, menyuruhnya cepat mandi, walaupun tubuh Dennis masih sulit digerakkan. Waktu mandi pun dibatasi dan gilanya, kalau Dennis melanggar batas waktu mandi, maka punggungnya akan disabet rotan tiga kali. Selain lelah, ini juga membuatnya sedikit takut, tetapi Dennis tak kehilangan _nature_ nya sebagai seseorang yang kuat di dalam. Rue baru meninggalkannya setelah terdengar dentang jam (yang entah berada di mana) dua belas kali. Begitulah hidup Dennis selama satu bulan itu: bangun, mandi, sarapan, berlatih vokal, berlatih piano sesekali, dan tidur.

Akhirnya, suatu pagi, Rue tidak lagi berada di kamar itu saat Dennis terbangun. Malah pria tua botak yang sudah lama tak muncul itu yang masuk. “ _Sir_...” Sampai saat ini, Dennis tak tahu siapa nama pria botak itu, jadi dia hanya memanggilnya ‘ _Sir’_ , “Ke mana Mrs. Rue?”

“Tak penting. Ikuti aku.”

Patuh, Dennis mengikuti pria tua itu. Selama menyusuri selasar-selasar panjang yang dihiasi perabotan-perabotan megah dan arsitektur yang apik, Dennis tak bisa berhenti kagum. Rumah tempatnya berada saat ini sangat besar dan bagus. Sekali lagi, senyum polos terkembang di wajah malaikatnya.

Dennis dibawa ke bagian tengah rumah. Sebuah ruang yang luas tak berpintu ada di sana. Sepertinya, semua lorong di rumah ini terhubung dengan ruang tengah yang luas itu. Di sana, ada dua orang pemuda. Mereka menari dan menyanyi dengan iringan musik dari gramofon. Dennis seolah tersihir dengan tarian dan nyanyian dua pemuda itu. Apa yang mereka tampilkan sangat sempurna; energik, elegan, dan rumit di beberapa sisi. Dennis tak pernah mendengar perpaduan musik yang cepat dengan tarian seunik itu; nyatanya, tarian dan nyanyian seperti ini memang tak pernah ada di kota.  

“Casey, Henry, berhenti.”

Dua pemuda yang sedang berlatih itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh ke belakang. Satu pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah cantik tak terperi, sedangkan yang satunya bertubuh lebih pendek, berwajah lebih pucat, bermata jernih tanpa dosa, dan berpipi gembil. Dennis terbelalak. Ia mengenali pemuda yang kedua, tetapi tak bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana tepatnya ia bertemu dengan pemuda kedua itu. Sama seperti Dennis, pemuda berpipi gembil itu mengenali Dennis, tetapi tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana mereka bertemu.

Si pria tua mengenalkan Dennis pada dua pemuda tersebut. “Dennis adalah anggota baru. Ia sudah berlatih vokal bersama Rue, jadi sekarang, kalian bisa berlatih menari bersama,” kata pria itu, lalu berpaling pada Dennis, “Si cantik itu Casey. Yang kecil namanya Henry. Bradford, pelatih kalian, akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi daripada menghabiskan waktu sia-sia, lebih baik berlatihlah dengan mereka.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, si pria tua pergi tanpa menjelaskan banyak hal. Seperti biasa, Dennis patuh-patuh saja pada semua perintahnya tanpa bertanya atau sedikit saja penasaran. Akan tetapi, tak lama setelah pria tua itu menghilang dari pandangan, si kecil Henry menubruk dan memeluk Dennis erat. Tak siap dengan ‘serangan’ Henry ini, Dennis jatuh terduduk. Entah untuk apa, ia tersenyum geli. “Kau kenapa?”

“Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Boleh ‘kan, Dennis?” Henry mengangkat pandang, menunjukkan wajah menggemaskannya pada Dennis. Casey tertawa. “Itu caranya untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya padamu. Dipeluk masih lebih enak. Saat pertama kali melihatku, dia langsung bergelantungan di tanganku saat si pria tua tak melihat. Tanganku ‘kan jadi sakit.”

Henry cemberut ke arah Casey, tetapi dengan cuek, Casey kembali menari. Dennis mencermati wajah Henry. Sesekali, di benaknya terlintas bayangan kereta kuda, tetapi dia tetap tak mengerti apa hubungannya kereta kuda dengan Henry. Wajah Henry toh tak mirip kuda.

“Dennis, kau suka menari?” tanya Henry polos. Dennis mengangkat bahu. “Aku tak pernah menari, tetapi kalau kalian bisa mengajariku menari sekeren kalian, mungkin aku akan suka.”

“Bagus! Tarianku sangat hebat, kau tahu! Ayo ikut!” Henry menarik Dennis ke dalam formasi tarian dengan bersemangat.

***

Anak-anak kecil dibiarkan berguguran di jalan seperti sampah. Bagi Sapphire Elven, pria tua pemilik gedung teater legendaris di pinggir kota, ‘sampah-sampah’ itu adalah sumber mata pencaharian yang baru. Pemain-pemain teater lamanya mengundurkan diri untuk bekerja di kota yang lebih banyak didatangi turis, jadi Elven butuh pemain-pemain baru untuk mengisi teaternya ini. Karena itu, Elven mengumpulkan ‘sampah-sampah’ yang menurutnya masih cantik dan memoles mereka habis-habisan di _manor_ miliknya.

Sampah pertama Elven adalah Casey, seorang gadis cantik yang ia temukan berlumuran darah di atas panggung sebuah _tavern_. Malam itu, ketika Elven mengunjungi sebuah _tavern_ tak jauh dari gedung teaternya, ia melihat banyak mayat pria yang sudah tak berbentuk di dekat panggung. Di atas panggung itu, Casey, dengan gaun muslin putih yang panjang menjuntai, berdiri dengan pistol di tangannya. Ternyata, Casey adalah seorang pemuda yang disuruh tampil harian sebagai aktris. Ya aktris—karena kecantikannya, si pemilik _tavern_ menyuruh Casey untuk menyamar menjadi wanita dan tampil untuk menghibur pengunjungnya. Sialnya, hari itu, entah setan apa yang merasuki para pemabuk, mereka mendatangi Casey dan hampir memperkosa Casey di atas panggung. Itulah yang membuat amarah terpendam Casey muncul ke permukaan. Dicabutnya pistol yang selama ini tersembunyi di bawah gaun muslin putihnya dan dibunuhnya semua orang di _tavern_ itu. Casey sendiri sudah hampir menembak dirinya karena kekalutan yang sangat, tetapi Elven menembak kaki Casey hingga Casey jatuh. Kehilangan banyak darah membuat Casey pingsan. Ketika bangun, Casey sudah berada di rumah Elven dalam keadaan linglung setelah Elven menyuntikkan cairan aneh yang membuatnya hilang ingatan.

Sampah kedua Elven adalah Henry dan Dennis, yang ia temukan secara tak sengaja saat akan membeli tongkat baru. Keduanya ia temukan dalam keadaan sudah tak sadarkan diri dan berdarah di mana-mana. Dennis, si berandalan, hendak menolong Henry yang ia kira kurang hati-hati dan menyeberang sembarangan. Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Henry kalau ia kurang hati-hati. Ia sedang dikejar oleh dua orang asing yang menargetnya di jalanan, berhubung dia adalah anak bangsawan. Karena takut yang luar biasa, Henry tak hati-hati menyeberang dan tertabrak kereta kuda yang dikusiri oleh kusir sewaan paman Henry. Sang paman menginginkan warisan yang ditinggalkan orang tua Henry, jadi ia bermaksud membunuh Henry dengan jasa kusir sewaan. Dua orang asing yang mengejar Henry juga orang sewaan sang paman.

Seiring waktu, semakin banyak saja sampah cantik yang ditemukan Elven. Sampah ketiga Elven adalah Spencer, Aiden, dan Marcus, tiga korban percobaan medis ilegal. Suatu ketika, Elven melihat tiga gundukan aneh di belakang gedung teaternya. Penasaran, Elven menggali tiga gundukan itu dan menemukan tiga tubuh yang masih segar. Mereka bertiga dianggap sudah tewas oleh para peneliti yang menggunakan tubuh mereka karena percobaan di tubuh mereka gagal, padahal sebenarnya, mereka belum meninggal. Anak-anak itu mengalami kerusakan parah di tiga tempat berbeda: Spencer di jantung, Aiden di otak, dan Marcus di paru-paru. Entah bagaimana, Elven berhasil ‘menghidupkan’ kembali mereka bertiga.

Sampah keempat yang ditemukan Elven adalah Vincent, Andrew, dan Bryan. Tiga anak itu ditemukan di tiga tempat berbeda dengan kasus yang berbeda pula, tetapi ditemukan dalam tiga hari berturut-turut. Vincent merupakan anak dari pengusaha yang menjadi tangan kanan walikota. Tak suka dengan kekuasaan besar yang dimiliki keluarga Vincent, beberapa orang meledakkan rumah Vincent. Semua keluarga Vincent tewas kecuali Vincent. Saat ditemukan, Vincent mengalami luka bakar parah yang merusak hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi Elven memolesnya sedemikian rupa hingga ia menjadi pemuda manis seperti sediakala. Andrew adalah putra pendeta yang gencar melawan kemunculan sekte-sekte gelap; akibatnya, saat pergi ke gereja, pendeta itu dibunuh, dan Andrew diculik. Para anggota sekte itu menyiksa Andrew sebagai bagian dari upacara mereka, tetapi Elven yang tak sengaja menemukan sekte itu kemudian menembaki mereka hingga mati; ia tak ingin sampah cantiknya menjadi lebih jelek lagi. Bryan adalah pembunuh bayaran muda sekaligus seorang aktor hebat; dia berhasil membunuh seluruh bangsawan dan para penampil di sebuah gedung teater eksklusif saat ia sedang berakting di sana. Setelah selesai berakting dan memberi salam penutup, secara tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembaki lawan-lawan mainnya, lalu menembaki semua bangsawan yang ada di gedung opera itu sesuai perintah atasannya. Sayang, polisi berhasil meringkusnya. Dia menjalani hari-hari yang menyakitkan di penjara karena berbagai bentuk kekerasan yang ia terima dari para sipir dan penghuni penjara hingga Elven ‘membelinya’ dari para polisi.

Sampah cantik kelima Elven ia temukan di rumah kawannya saat ia diundang untuk jamuan makan malam. Ia merasa daging yang ia makan bukan daging biasa. Saat ia menanyakan apa resep dari hidangan yang lezat itu, kawannya terlihat gugup. Mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, Elven membunuh kawannya, lalu masuk ke dapur dan melihat dua koki sedang membuat masakan paling tidak manusiawi. Di meja dapur yang besar, Matthew sudah terbaring dengan perut terbuka (ya, sampai menunjukkan organ dalamnya). Di sebelahnya, Nathan, yang masih sadar, berusaha untuk memberontak, tetapi gagal. Mulutnya disumpal sehingga tak bisa berteriak. Ketika Elven masuk, seorang koki sedang menahan dua tangan Nathan dengan pisau, sedangkan koki lainnya menyayat dada Nathan—dan Nathan masih sadar saat disayat-sayat begitu. Elven membunuh dua koki itu dan mengembalikan sampah-sampah cantiknya seperti sediakala.

Sampah cantik keenam Elven adalah Jordan dan Joseph. Keduanya sama-sama anak jalanan miskin yang mati-matian berebut daging curian. Karena kelaparannya, mereka tak segan menggunakan senjata tajam untuk merobek tubuh satu sama lain, hingga tak ada yang sadar untuk memakan daging curian mereka. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Elven menemukan Jerome saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mencari ‘sampah’. Saat itu, rumah sakit jiwa dijadikan tempat penyiksaan yang hina, bukan tempat penyembuhan bagi orang-orang yang sakit jiwa. Jerome, yang sebenarnya hanya ‘terlalu pendiam’, bukan ‘gila’, dimasukkan ke rumah sakit itu. Saat ditemukan, ia berada di sudut ruangan, terkapar dengan kepala dan hidung berdarah serta lebam-lebam yang merata di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sampah terakhir yang ditemukan Elven adalah Joshua. Sama seperti Spencer, Aiden, dan Marcus, Joshua juga dijadikan bahan percobaan medis ilegal, tetapi ia mengalami kerusakan multipel, yaitu di otak, jantung, dan ginjalnya. Akan tetapi, Joshua berhasil melarikan diri dari laboratorium dan ditemukan Elven di dekat gedung teater dalam keadaan sekarat. Dengan tangan dingin Elven yang misterius, Joshua bisa kembali sehat dan menjadi anggota terakhir yang bergabung dalam kelompok penampil muda yang ia namakan ‘Sapphire Miracle’. Hal ini sesuai dengan cerita hidup mereka yang ajaib—ditemukan dalam keadaan hampir mati, tetapi kemudian hidup kembali dan menjadi secemerlang batu safir biru kesukaan Elven.

Lima belas pemuda itu tak tahu, ada bahaya lagi yang menunggu mereka di depan.

***


	3. Shining Star

_Sinarmu seperti bintang._

* * *

Dennis menepuk pelan pipi Marcus dan Nathan yang tertidur di satu ranjang, berusaha membangunkan mereka sebelum Rue datang dan menyabet mereka dengan rotan. “Hei,” panggil Dennis lembut, “Marcus, Nathan, ayo bangun. Cepat mandi, sebentar lagi Mrs. Rue datang.”

Aiden, yang selalu ikut Dennis dalam acara ini, mengguncang tubuh adik-adiknya. “Oi, cepat bangun, mandi, dan latihan! Jangan bikin Dennis repot lagi!”

Nathan membuka matanya pelan, tetapi mata itu tertutup lagi. Marcus hanya menggeliat, lalu memutar posisi tubuhnya membelakangi kakak-kakaknya dan memeluk tangan Nathan, mengira itu guling. Dennis tersenyum geli. Adik-adiknya memang manis kalau sedang tidur, tetapi sebelum Rue menghancurkan keimutan mereka, Dennis harus membangunkan mereka terlebih dahulu. “Marcus, Nathan, jangan malas. Ayo bangun.”

Aiden sudah tak tahan dengan cara Dennis yang baginya terlalu lembut. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Marcus dan Nathan...ehm, menduduki badan Marcus dan Nathan. “Hei, kalian berdua cepatlah bangun! Pengantuk! Mau disabet rotan oleh Mrs. Rue?” Aiden bergerak naik-turun, membuat napas dua penyanyi Sapphire Miracle menjadi sesak. Akhirnya, mereka terbangun setelah terbatuk-batuk hebat. “Ish, Aiden... Kasihanilah paru-paruku ini...” Marcus mengusap-usap matanya. Aiden nyengir lebar, merasa agak bersalah juga pada adiknya yang punya penyakit paru-paru ini. “Maaf ya. Makanya, lain kali cepat bangun...”

“Ini handuk dan baju kalian,” Dennis memberikan baju dan handuk yang sudah terlipat rapi pada Marcus dan Nathan, “Cepat mandi. Aku dan Aiden akan menunggu di ruang latihan.”

Marcus dan Nathan berjalan dengan terantuk-antuk menuju kamar mandi. Masih mengantuk sekali, rupanya. “Dennis, mau menyelinap ke dapur? Ayo kita buatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Kasihan, mereka masih mengantuk sekali sepertinya.” kata Aiden dengan tatapan iba pada dua adiknya.

“Setuju. Aku juga ingin mencurikan _scone_ nya Tuan Seram buat mereka.” Dennis tersenyum jahil. Dua anak itu lalu melakukan _hi-five_ di udara dan keluar dari kamar, mengendap menuju dapur.

***

Di ruang latihan, adik-adik yang baru mandi menikmati sarapan curian kakak-kakak mereka. Nathan mengunyah _scone_ nya ceria. “Dennis, Aiden, terima kasih ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian...” katanya malu-malu dengan mulut penuh.

“Lain kali curikan lagi, ya. Ini enak sekali.” kata Marcus santai sambil menggigit _scone_ nya lagi. Aiden menjitak kepala Marcus. “Kau pikir gampang mengambil itu? Kami mengambilnya dengan taruhan nyawa, tau!” kata Aiden. Dennis hanya tersenyum lembut. Walaupun sulit mencurikan makanan enak dari dapur, demi adik-adiknya yang tidak sedarah ini, apa sih yang tidak?

 Menu sarapan tambahan yang dicuri dari dapur memang selalu terasa enak. Bagaimana tidak? Menu sarapan mereka yang biasanya hanya segelas susu dan selembar roti kering, padahal sampai tengah hari nanti, mereka tidak akan dapat makan lagi. Ditambah lagi, latihan mereka tidak karuan gilanya. Gerakan tari yang energik, nyanyian yang dituntut untuk selalu merdu, plus ekspresi yang harus selalu garang membuat mereka cepat lelah. Sialnya, menu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam mereka sama, dan mereka tidak diijinkan sama sekali untuk makan makanan selain itu. Begitulah. Akan tetapi, di tengah kerasnya masa latihan, lima belas anak ini masih mampu menemukan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil selama mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

“Ah, Mr. Bradford dan Tuan Seram datang!” Spencer si kurus yang suka mengintip memperingatkan kedatangan pelatih mereka. Marcus dan Nathan cepat-cepat menghabiskan _scone_ mereka, lalu berbaris sesuai formasi tarian mereka. Di saat kalut begitu, Jerome sempat melihat remah-remah _scone_ di tangan dan bibir adik-adiknya. “Pst, Nathan, Marcus, sini!” panggilnya. Ketika adik-adiknya mendekat, ia cepat membersihkan remah-remah dari wajah dan tangan mereka, lalu tersenyum. “Lain kali, kalau makan yang rapi, mengerti? Nanti kita akan dihukum kalau ketahuan mencuri makanan.”

Nathan dan Marcus mengangguk. “Terima kasih banyak sudah memperingatkan kami, Jerome. Ayo, Marcus, cepat ke formasi!” kata Nathan sambil menarik Marcus.

Musik bertempo cepat yang mengalun di ruang tengah mengiringi lima belas calon penampil muda yang sedang berlatih itu. Bradford hanya mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Mata jelinya tidak lepas dari setiap gerakan tangan dan kaki para penari itu.

“Marcus!!”

Deg! Yang dipanggil seketika berhenti. Siapapun yang salah melakukan gerakan tarian akan mendapat sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari Bradford, makanya Marcus, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu bisa menari, langsung kaget begitu namanya dipanggil. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia menoleh ke arah Bradford. “I-iya?”

Tanpa ampun, Bradford menyabetkan rotan ke kaki Marcus. Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit. Kalau ia berteriak, maka suaranya yang sangat indah itu tak akan keluar saat latihan berikutnya, jadi dia—sama halnya dengan Jerome dan Nathan yang bersuara paling bagus—dilarang keras berteriak. “Kakimu!” bentak Bradford, “Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, latih kakimu! Gerakannya kaku sekali!”

“Ma-maaf... Saya akan berlatih lagi, _Sir_...”

“Kau keluar dari formasi! Latihan sendiri!”

Kali ini, bukan hanya Marcus yang merasa ketakutan. Kata ‘latihan sendiri’ itu berarti Marcus harus berlatih secara khusus dengan Durless, pelatih yang ribuan kali lebih kejam dari Bradford. Dengan lesu, Marcus berjalan keluar dari formasi. Kemampuan menarinya tidak bisa dibilang jelek, tetapi bagi Bradford, semua talenta harus dikembangkan hingga sempurna, bagaimanapun caranya. Masalahnya, Marcus merasa semakin sering ia berlatih sendiri, semakin parah kesalahan yang ia buat. Kakak-kakaknya mengerti hal ini, tetapi tidak pernah cukup nekat untuk menolong Marcus.

Hingga akhirnya...

“ _Sir_ , aku akan melatih Marcus!”

Semuanya sangat terkejut ketika Spencer tiba-tiba keluar formasi dan menarik tangan Marcus menuju ruang latihan khusus. Spencer adalah penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle dan dia memang sudah merencanakan untuk melatih adik-adiknya sejak lama. Bradford meledak. “Kau adalah _lead_ _dancer_ Sapphire Miracle; kalau kau keluar formasi, semuanya hancur!”

“Anda boleh menghukumku nanti kalau aku gagal melatih Marcus, _Sir_!” Spencer yang biasanya cengeng hari ini tampak begitu berani, “Aku janji akan melatih Marcus dengan sungguh-sungguh selama sehari ini! Kalau aku gagal melatihnya, kau baru boleh menghukumku!”

Dennis terbelalak, begitu pula Joshua, _lead_ _dancer_ tertua Sapphire Miracle. Tak mungkin mereka membiarkan Spencer yang ringkih itu disiksa demikian rupa! “Spencer, hentikan!”

Spencer hanya menoleh pada Dennis dan Joshua dengan senyum tenang, lalu kembali menatap dingin Bradford, meminta konfirmasi. Bradford tampaknya sudah melihat bayang-bayang Spencer yang tersiksa dan dia menikmati itu. “Baiklah, kalau kau begitu inginnya mati. Latih Marcus dan aku akan meminta kalian berdua kembali ke formasi setelah jam makan siang.”

Itu waktu yang singkat, tetapi Spencer menerima tantangan dengan berani. Toh Marcus tak akan dihukum jika tugas ini gagal ia laksanakan, itu yang melegakan Spencer.

Marcus tak terlalu dekat dengan Spencer, tetapi sikap Spencer yang berani ini menyentuh hatinya. Pada awalnya, Marcus dan Spencer tidak banyak bicara. Marcus hanya bisa sekuat tenaga mengikuti gerakan yang dicontohkan Spencer, walaupun gerakannya masih tidak bisa selincah Spencer. Beban yang berat menggantung di pundaknya karena kalau ia tak bisa menguasai tarian itu sebelum tengah hari, maka Spencer akan menjadi korban kekejaman Bradford. Marcus mulai tersengal, tetapi dia memaksa untuk terus berlatih.

“Berhenti. Istirahat sebentar, Marcus.”

“Kau gila?” air mata keputusasaan menggenangi mata Marcus, “Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang!! Kau bisa mati dibunuh Bradford karena aku!”

“Aku tidak akan mati segampang itu, bodoh,” perlahan, Spencer merengkuh tubuh adik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya yang sudah basah oleh keringat, “Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah, paru-parumu tak akan kuat kalau kau memaksa.”

Tubuh Marcus sedikit demi sedikit merosot ke lantai ruang latihan. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya, kelelahan. Air mata sunyi mengalir turun. Spencer duduk di sebelah Marcus, sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh sang adik. “Hei, kenapa kau menangis?” Spencer tertawa geli, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya (ingat, Spencer pernah punya masalah dengan jantungnya), “Aku tidak biasa melihat si jahil menangis seperti ini. Sudahlah.”

Marcus mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. “Ini tidak akan berhasil... Bagaimana kalau kau dihukum? Aku...uh, uhuk....”

“Hentikan tangisanmu,” Spencer menghapus air mata Marcus lembut, “Kalau kau menangis, kau akan sesak napas lagi. Oh ya, dan jangan tekuk lututmu, nanti sakit.”

Marcus perlahan-lahan meluruskan kakinya. Diusap-usapnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tak boleh lemah. Semua personel Sapphire Miracle adalah orang yang kuat dan menguatkan. Tak seharusnya ia membuat Spencer bertambah _down_ di saat Spencer menyemangatinya. “Maafkan aku, Spencer... Aku bukan penari yang baik....”

“Tidak masalah. Kalau semua orang di dunia ini bisa menari dengan baik, maka orang tidak akan membutuhkan kita untuk menghibur diri, ‘kan?” Spencer menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya yang khas, “Ayo, sudah siap berlatih lagi?”

Marcus mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Spencer... Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu!”

***

Suasana makan siang sangat tegang. Semua cemas menanti hasil latihan Marcus dan Spencer. Matthew yang melihat raut tegang teman-temannya berusaha untuk mencerahkan suasana. “Teman-teman, kalian ingat tarian anjing lautnya Marcus?” Si pemuda tambun menirukan salah satu tarian konyol yang biasa dilakukan Marcus sebelum tidur, “Menurutku, tariannya akan bagus kalau dia lebih gendut sedikit.”

Sikap konyol Matthew berhasil menerbitkan tawa beberapa orang yang sedang makan siang, tetapi sayang, Nathan tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bercanda. Wajahnya terus murung memikirkan nasib Marcus dan Spencer. Air matanya masih mengalir. Matthew jadi sedih karena tingkah konyolnya tidak berhasil menerbitkan tawa Nathan. “Hei, kau jangan terlalu ketakutan begitu, dong... Mereka akan baik-baik saja.” Matthew menepuk puncak kepala adik kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya itu. Nathan mengangkat wajahnya. “Benarkah? Mereka tak akan dihukum, ‘kan?”

“Aku yakin mereka akan aman. Spencer adalah pelatih yang hebat. Marcus juga cepat belajar dan tak mudah menyerah. Mereka pasti berhasil.”

 Nathan mendesah lega, tetapi wajahnya tak sepenuhnya menunjukkan kelegaan. “Aku takut, Matthew. Rasanya setiap hari, kita selalu disakiti oleh Mr. Bradford, Mrs. Rue, dan pelatih-pelatih lainnya... Padahal, Tuan Seram selalu bilang kita akan menjadi penampil yang bersinar di Sapphire Theatre, tetapi hari itu tak datang juga...”

Benar. Hari saat mereka tampil di panggung itu terasa tak terjangkau. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ditanamkan di tubuh mereka oleh Elven dan tim pelatih. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata dan keringat yang mereka cucurkan demi satu hari di mana mereka akan bersinar. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Sayang, mereka tak memiliki keberanian untuk menagih janji itu, mengingat keberanian mereka sudah lama tercuri oleh Elven.

Satu telapak tangan yang agak dingin menggenggam telapak kecil Nathan. “Hari itu pasti akan datang. Aku percaya.”

Nathan menoleh pada sosok pemuda sebayanya yang begitu tangguh itu: Bryan. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam pekat itu tak banyak bicara, tetapi sekali bicara, ia bisa meredam badai di hati lawan bicaranya. Nathan sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Bryan pernah merasa takut atau cemas karena ekspresi yang pernah ditunjukkannya hanya dua: datar atau tersenyum. Sebenarnya, Bryan sama saja dengan manusia lainnya. Dia bisa merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kesedihan, tetapi dia sudah terbiasa untuk menyimpan perasaannya. Kalau melihat usaha keras semua temannya, ia merasa tak pantas untuk berkeluh kesah. Walaupun termasuk personel yang paling muda, Bryan bersikap dewasa dengan menguatkan teman-teman kecilnya, yaitu Nathan, Marcus, dan Henry. Kali ini, Nathan ingin sedikit membalas perbuatan baik Bryan itu. Ia menggenggam balik tangan Bryan dan tersenyum, berharap bisa menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan pada teman sebayanya.

Tiba-tiba, Marcus dan Spencer memasuki ruang latihan dengan langkah ringan nan bahagia. Wajah mereka pucat dan berminyak, tanda mereka berlatih sangat keras untuk mencapai kesempurnaan. Rambut mereka yang lengket oleh keringat bergerak tak beraturan. “Marcus berhasil! Dia berhasil melakukannya!!” Karena senangnya, Spencer sampai melakukan salto menuju tempat teman-temannya. Joshua, yang hampir terkena kaki Spencer, menjauh sedikit. “Hati-hati kakimu,” _lead_ _dancer_ bertubuh tinggi itu memperingatkan sobatnya, lalu beralih pada sosok Marcus,”Kerja bagus, Mark. Ayo kita latihan sama-sama!”

Semangat baru yang dibawa Spencer dan Marcus mencerahkan semuanya. Tanpa menunggu kedatangan Bradford, mereka berlima belas langsung berlatih. Langkah-langkah kaki yang mantap, alunan-alunan penuh semangat terus terdengar seiring dengan gramofon yang berputar. Marcus cukup konsekuen; kemampuan menarinya benar-benar telah bertambah. Ditambah dengan suara beratnya yang mengalami transisi dari kanak-kanak menuju dewasa, penampilan Sapphire Miracle semakin sempurna.

_“My show, my show, singing opera, dancing opera, my opera_

_‘Cause it’s too good, ’cause it’s the answer_

_My show, my show, the opera I made, the most stylish opera in the world_

_‘Cause this is good, ’cause everything feels good_

_‘Cause it’s too good, ’cause it’s the answer”_

_Performance_ mereka berakhir tanpa cacat sedikit pun untuk pertama kalinya. “Whoaaa!!!” Casey menjerit kegirangan, lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, “ _We are_ Sapphire Miracle!!”

“ _Yeah_!!!” Empat belas orang itu ikut mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan teriakan penuh kebanggaan. Keyakinan kembali hadir dalam hati mereka, keyakinan bahwa cahaya panggung dan tatapan penuh kekaguman akan segera menghujani mereka.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang tenang. Elven, Bradford, dan Rue sedari tadi mengawasi latihan mereka dari jauh. Lima belas pemuda itu tak percaya ketika menerima penghargaan sederhana dari para pelatih mereka, sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka dapatkan. “Lakukan sekali lagi,” bahkan Bradford pun tersenyum pada mereka saat ini, “Jika kalian berhasil melakukannya sekali lagi, Minggu ini kalian akan tampil di teater.”

‘Tampil di teater’. Sesuatu yang selama ini menghantui mimpi mereka kini sangat dekat menuju kenyataan. Dennis gemetar karena serangan perasaan yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Jordan merengkuh bahu _lead_ er Sapphire Miracle itu dengan dua tangan kokohnya. “Kita tunjukkan yang terbaik pada mereka, Dennis.” bisiknya. Dennis menghela napas panjang, lalu mengkonfirmasi perkataan Bradford sebelumnya pada Elven. “Benarkah kami akan tampil di teater Minggu ini jika kami tampil dengan sempurna setelah ini, _Sir_ Elven?”

“Tentu saja,” Elven menjawab dengan rautnya yang tak berubah, “makanya cepat. Kostum kalian sudah hampir berdebu di dalam lemari Rue.”

Kostum? Oh Tuhan. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana megahnya kostum mereka saat tampil nanti. “Ayo kita lakukan, Dennis.” Andrew menyunggingkan senyum percaya diri di wajah tampannya. Semua juga tampak telah siap untuk membawakan satu pertunjukan yang sempurna lagi. Dennis yang semula ragu kini menjadi yakin. Ia berpaling pada teman-temannya.“Putar musiknya, teman-teman! Tunjukkan kemampuan Sapphire Miracle yang sebenarnya!”

_“Losing yourself in the difficult latin, latin languages_

_or the dramatic, dramatic stories_

_Wearing the most expensive clothes, clothes_

_Wow, trembling a little, you’re satisfied_

_as you sit in the theatre’s most expensive seats_

_It’s different here_

_My show, my show, singing opera, dancing opera, my opera_

_‘Cause it’s too good, ’cause it’s the answer_

_My show, my show, the opera I made, the most stylish opera in the world_

_‘Cause this is good, ’cause everything feels good_

_‘Cause it’s too good, ’cause it’s the answer_

_‘Cause this is good, ’cause everything feels good_

_Under the brilliant lights that shine from above the stage_

_Amidst the applause that showers upon me_

_Everyone says all the love and betrayal they’ve dreamed of is contained in these short three or four minutes_

_My show, my show, singing opera, dancing opera, my opera_

_‘Cause it’s so famous everyone’s going crazy_

_My show, my show, the opera I made, the world’s most stylish opera_

_‘Cause it’s so cool everyone’s crying out in tears_

_‘Cause it’s so famous everyone’s going crazy_

_‘Cause it’s so cool everyone’s crying out in tears”_

Mereka bisa merasakan udara di gedung teater memenuhi paru-paru. Cahaya menyilaukan. Pakaian berat yang berkelas. Panggung yang luas. Hela napas kagum dan tatapan memuji. Semua, semua akan memuja mereka. Mereka adalah bintang muda yang baru di kota ini. Ya, mereka bisa merasakan semua itu.

Sekali lagi, _performance_ mereka berakhir tanpa cacat. Elven menyunggingkan seulas senyum aneh, yang diterjemahkan sebagai senyuman bangga oleh semua personel Sapphire Miracle. “Pertahankan itu. Besok, aku akan ajak kalian mencoba kostum dan berlatih di gedung teater.”

***

Vincent tak percaya dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin setinggi badan di depannya. Jubah gelap yang dihiasi rantai menutup bagian atas tubuhnya yang sebelumnya sudah terbalut kemeja putih bersih dan rompi hitam. Sarung tangan berwarna senada yang berhenti tepat di bawah ibu jarinya menjadi sentuhan yang membuatnya tampak makin menawan. Apakah dia pangeran? Apakah dia bangsawan? Tidak. Dia bintang panggung yang baru.

“Jubah ini berat juga,ya... tapi aku tampan dengan jubah ini, ‘kan?”

Vincent menoleh dan melihat si kecil Henry mencoba jubahnya. Bahkan Henry yang biasanya terlihat begitu mungil dan pucat kini menjelma menjadi sangat gagah. Di samping Henry, Joseph si jangkung juga terlihat sama tampan dengan setelan abu-abunya. “Ya, kostum ini luar biasa. Bayangkan kita berlima belas tampil dengan pakaian megah ini; semua penonton pasti akan berhenti bernapas karena kagum.”

“Jangan! Kalau mereka berhenti bernapas, mereka bisa mati, dan kalau mereka mati, tidak ada yang menonton kita!”

Joseph tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Henry sambil berkata ‘masuk akal, masuk akal’. Henry hanya manyun, tak suka penampilan bangsawannya dihancurkan Joseph. Vincent menghampiri dua orang itu dengan senyum lebar. “Hei, Joseph, rapikan lagi rambut Henry. Kita akan mencoba panggung setelah semuanya berkumpul.”

“Baik, baik.” Dengan sisir di atas meja rias, Joseph merapikan rambut penari cilik yang piawai itu seperti sediakala.

“Kalian sudah siap?” Dennis muncul dari ruang ganti, “Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah sangat siap, ya? Ahahaha...”

“Tentu saja kami sangat siap!! Ayo!” Henry menarik Dennis menuju ke panggung.

Di atas panggung, dengan hanya ditonton oleh Bradford dan Rue, lima belas orang itu tampil bersama. “Elven sialan,” Bradford tertawa sinis saat berbisik pada Rue, “Dia kembali beruntung mendapatkan makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka untuk teaternya.”

“Usaha kerasnya memang patut dibayar dengan cara seperti ini,” Rue menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas, menulis selebaran untuk publikasi dibukanya kembali Sapphire Theatre, “Padahal, kupikir setelah Eric, Andy, dan teman-temannya keluar, Elven tak akan menemukan pengganti dan bangkrut selamanya. Tak kusangka, ia malah menemukan konsep baru untuk hiburan kota. Dia gila.”

Bradford menyandarkan punggungnya. “Lima belas pangeran Elven, turun dari langit dengan tarian dan nyanyian yang menghipnotis... Kita lihat saja bisa berapa lama mereka bertahan di dunia hiburan.”

***

Hari pertama panggung Sapphire Miracle sudah sangat dekat. Itulah yang menyebabkan Dennis dan kawan-kawan tidak mempedulikan tubuh mereka yang remuk-redam karena latihan. Mereka ingin tampil semaksimal mungkin di pertunjukan yang berlangsung kurang dari satu jam ini. Mereka juga semakin sering bolak-balik dari asrama mereka (alias Sapphire Manor) ke Sapphire Theatre untuk latihan. Dalam perjalanan, banyak orang memberi pandangan menyelidik pada mereka. Publikasi Rue berhasil memancing perhatian warga kota yang gila akan hiburan-hiburan gaya baru. Selama ini, teater, tari, dan musik ditampilkan dalam bentuk yang kurang menarik, tetapi ketika mereka membaca selebaran tentang lima belas pangeran muda tampan berbalut kemegahan opera, mereka menjadi ingin tahu siapa lima belas pangeran itu. Apalagi, sebelumnya, Sapphire Theatre selalu menampilkan pertunjukan yang di luar ekspektasi publik. Apakah Sapphire Miracle benar-benar ‘ajaib’ seperti yang diutarakan selebaran itu?

Hari pertunjukan telah tiba. Sapphire Theatre yang semula berdebu dan tampak usang kini berkilauan. Ratusan pasang mata penasaran membuat Jerome, yang mengintip dari belakang panggung, menjadi gugup. Padahal, bukan ia yang akan membuka pertunjukan, tetapi kegugupannya tak berkurang sedikit juga. Jerome duduk di dekat kursi tempat ia dirias tadi, lalu menggumamkan lagunya tanpa henti, tak ingin sedikit pun lupa lirik-lirik lagu yang harus ia bawakan.

Plok! “Ah!” Jerome tersentak. Napasnya serasa lebih cepat ketika dilihatnya Joshua sudah berdiri di depannya, memegang pundaknya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan Joshua. “Gugup? Tak biasanya kau sekaget itu.”

Jerome nyengir malu. Padahal Joshua nanti akan membawakan peran yang lebih penting, yaitu membuka pertunjukan bersama Casey, Andrew, dan Bryan, tetapi tak tersirat kegugupan sama sekali di wajah Joshua. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk di sebelah teman sebayanya. “Tak apa, Jerome. Setiap orang punya saat pertama, tetapi ingatlah bahwa kita sudah berlatih keras untuk ini. Kita pasti berhasil.”

Dengan matanya yang sempit, Jerome memandang dalam Joshua. “Aku bangga sekali sempat mengenalmu dalam hidupku. Tampan, pandai menari, dan percaya diri... semua yang dibutuhkan artis untuk jadi terkenal ada padamu, Joshua, tetapi tak ada padaku.”

Joshua tergelak. “Kau bercanda? Kita adalah pangeran yang tercipta dari keajaiban _Sir_ Elven, jadi semuanya pasti punya apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi artis. Apa kau lupa sebutanmu bersama dengan Nathan, Marcus, Vincent, dan Aiden, yaitu _‘The Golden Voices’_? Sihir bangsawan-bangsawan di luar sana dengan suaramu!”

“Apa ini, masih gugup saja, Jerome?” Andrew berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Nadanya memang terdengar mengejek, tetapi ia memiliki maksud baik di balik itu; untuk mendongkrak semangat Jerome. Yang diajak bicara mengerti maksud Andrew. “Heh, untuk apa aku gugup? ‘Kan kalian berdua bersama Casey dan Bryan yang akan membuka acara. Bukankah kalian _, ‘The Heavenly Princes’_ , yang mestinya gugup?”

_‘The Heavenly Princes’_ akan selalu bertugas untuk membuka acara. Secara penampilan, Casey, Joshua, Andrew, dan Bryan memang yang paling bagus dalam Sapphire Miracle, plus mereka tidak mudah gugup saat berhadapan dengan penonton. Intinya, mereka berpembawaan paling baik di antara semuanya dan sangat _catchy_.

 Andrew menepuk keras punggung Jerome hingga Jerome terbatuk. “Nah, begitu dong! Seperti kata Joshua tadi, tunjukkan bakatmu di depan orang-orang! Bangsawan-bangsawan berpakaian bagus itu tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu! Mereka pasti akan terpana!”

Sebelum Sapphire Miracle naik ke panggung, mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain dengan membentuk lingkaran dan berbagi kata-kata yang menguatkan. Ternyata, walaupun hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mengungkapkan kata-kata penyemangat, kekuatan dari satu orang sudah otomatis tersalurkan ke empat belas orang yang lainnya. Mungkin hal ini karena mereka sudah terikat dengan kuat oleh perasaan senasib selama menjalani masa latihan. Panggung pertama telah memanggil mereka dari jurang keputusasaan, jadi bukan saatnya bagi mereka untuk merasa lemah dan takut. Mereka laki-laki, mereka pangeran Elven yang akan menerangi dunia dengan kilauan safir, jadi mereka tak akan kalah dengan tantangan seperti ini.

Lampu panggung dinyalakan dan tirai dibuka perlahan. _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ menoleh sesaat pada teman-teman yang tampil belakangan, seakan berkata, _‘Kami duluan, kalian cepat menyusul ya!’_ , lalu berjalan dengan tenang ke tengah panggung sembari mengenakan _opera mask_ mereka.

Para penonton dibuat penasaran dengan kemunculan empat pemuda di tengah panggung. Empat malaikat Elven telah keluar, tetapi karena masih memakai topeng, orang tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Selama beberapa saat, empat pangeran itu hanya terdiam untuk memancing antusiasme yang lebih banyak. Kemudian...

“Persiapkan diri kalian,” empat pangeran berkata serempak ke arah penonton, lalu membuka opera mask mereka, “untuk menyambut kami, ‘ _The Downright Fabulous Fifteen, Sapphire Miracle’_!”

Seketika para bangsawan tersihir oleh aksi pembuka yang memukau itu, terlebih di balik _Venetian opera mask_ yang elegan, ternyata tersembunyi wajah-wajah belia yang sangat sempurna. Para bangsawan itu berdebar semakin hebat ketika sebelas langkah berat menapaki panggung. Formasi tari terbentuk dan masing-masing pangeran melepas _opera mask_ mereka, menunjukkan wajah-wajah menawan bintang panggung masa depan.

Musik diputar. Lima belas _Prince of Elven_ menunjukkan hasil latihan keras mereka. Langkah-langkah dan formasi dinamis, serta suara merdu pemuda-pemuda belia yang menggetarkan mampu membuat para penonton terkesima. Jubah-jubah gelap nan bertumpuk melambai anggun, rantai yang menghiasinya kadang berdencing dingin dan angkuh saat lima belas pangeran menari. Sungguh, pertunjukan ini tak ada duanya. Pertunjukan ini adalah _downright heaven_ bagi para penontonnya. Bahkan, penampil-penampil yang melegenda di dalam maupun di luar kota itu juga tidak mampu menandingi mereka. Aura kanak-kanak yang biasa mereka tampilkan saat latihan kini menghilang sama sekali, berganti sementara dengan kilauan surgawi yang penuh keanggunan dan keangkuhan.

_“_ _I’m following what your heart desires, I take off, take off my heavy suit_

_I’ll show you everything, feeling no envy for any of the profound stories of Mozart, Handel and Bizet_

_Watch closely...”_

***

Henry melompat masuk ke belakang panggung sambil memegangi punggungnya. Karena pertunjukan luar biasa yang mereka suguhkan, para penonton bertepuk tangan cukup lama setelah mereka memberi salam penghormatan dengan membungkuk. Sebagai _performer_ , tidak sopan jika pergi meninggalkan panggung sebelum tepuk tangan berakhir, jadi mereka membungkuk cukup lama hingga tirai tertutup sepenuhnya. Alhasil, sekarang Henry kecil jadi pegal-pegal.

Ketika masuk ke _backstage_ , seseorang langsung memeluk Henry sambil berderai air mata. “Kau sudah berusaha keras juga untuk ini, Henry. Selamat untukmu!” Pelukan itu, ditambah dengan efek ketakjuban yang masih belum hilang saat masih di panggung tadi, membuat Henry sesak napas. Dia tertawa dengan agak tersengal. “Hehehe, kau....hosh... kau juga hebat tadi, Dennis... Kita semua hebat....”

Dennis melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Henry, sementara Henry mengusap air mata Dennis. “Wah, semua orang tua menangis!” Henry menunjuk kakak-kakaknya yang ada di belakang Dennis. Mereka saling memeluk, menangis, ada yang tertawa juga, dan sering terdengar kata-kata ‘kalian hebat’, ‘kita keren’, dan sebagainya. Casey, yang semula sedang memeluk Bryan dari belakang, langsung protes mendengar kata-kata Henry. “Siapa yang kau bilang ‘tua’, heh? Kemari kau!” Greb! Sang _‘Heavenly Prince’_ menangkap si pipi gembil dan menggelitikinya. Henry tertawa kegelian. Casey menghentikan aksinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Henry. Bryan, yang masih dipeluk Casey juga, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tetapi senyumnya yang ini benar-benar menunjukkan sebuah keharuan yang besar.

“Oh Tuhan,” Matthew yang baru saja menenangkan Nathan kini berputar-putar beberapa kali di depan cermin, “Aku tidak ingin melepas baju ini! Kapan lagi aku tidak kelihatan gendut dan malah kelihatan keren begini?”

“Ada-ada saja kau. Bagiku, kau tetap terlihat gendut dengan pakaian itu.” komentar Vincent, lalu tergelak. Matthew yang gemas langsung mengangkat tubuh ringan Vincent. “Apa kau bilang tadi, hah?”

“Aduh, aduh, i-iya, aku cabut kata-kataku!”

Suasana _backstage_ riuh rendah, penuh kebanggaan dan keharuan. Usaha mereka kini telah terbayar. Pintu menuju panggung hiburan yang sebenarnya baru saja terbuka.

***


	4. Perfection

  _Panggung memaksa manusia menjadi malaikat serba sempurna._  


* * *

_Sensasi baru hiburan panggung di kota telah hadir! Sapphire Miracle, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Hanya sebulan setelah pertama kali muncul di Sapphire Theatre yang dibuka kembali, lima belas Prince of Elven ini mampu mengguncang hati penggemar seni panggung. Keberadaan mereka mampu menyamai sejarah aktor-aktor hebat yang sebelumnya tampil di teater tersebut. Sambutan yang hangat dari para penikmat seni di kota juga merupakan bukti kecemerlangan Sapphire Elven dalam menampilkan konsep pertunjukan yang berbeda dan sensasional. Sebelumnya, ia telah menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam memoles berbagai drama yang dibawakan lima pangeran sandiwara di teaternya. Sekarang, ia membawakan tiga kali lipat kemegahan opera ke atas panggung Sapphire Theatre. Belum lagi, di luar Sapphire Theatre, para personel Sapphire Miracle sudah mulai menunjukkan bakatnya. Salah satu contohnya adalah Jerome, Marcus, Nathan, Vincent, dan Henry yang tampil di Royal Opera untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka menyanyi (khusus Henry, bermain biola) pada Sabtu lalu. Contoh lain adalah ‘The Heavenly Princes of Sapphire Miracle’, yaitu Casey, Joshua, Andrew, dan Bryan yang tampil di Palace of Theater sebagai pemeran utama marathon drama yang dimulai 28 April hingga 1 Mei. Tak heran para penggemar mereka kian hari kian bertambah._

“Wow,” Spencer mengunyah sarapannya, matanya masih membaca artikel yang mengulas Sapphire Miracle di surat kabar pagi itu, “penulis artikel memang hebat, ya. Mereka membuat kita kelihatan keren.”

Aiden menghabiskan susu di gelasnya. “Itu benar, tetapi bukankah kita memang kelihatan keren?”

Spencer bergeser sedikit. “Kenapa kau jadi ketularan Casey—narsis? Tapi mungkin kau ada benarnya. Susah juga kalau harus mempertahankan kekerenan kita, ya. Kira-kira, apa lagi yang akan dipersiapkan Tuan Seram untuk kita tampilkan di teater minggu ini? Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang sulit...”

“Aku sempat menguping dari ruang Tuan Seram. Kurasa ia sedang mempersiapkan drama minggu ini.” kata Jordan. Spencer dan Aiden mengerjapkan mata. “Benarkah? Seperti maraton dramanya Palace of Theater? Apakah semua akan memainkan drama itu?”

Jordan mengangkat bahu. “Aku tak tahu pasti. Kemungkinan besar tidak. Mungkin hanya Casey, Joshua, Andrew, dan Bryan yang akan ditawari. Yang kudengar juga,  _‘The Gracious Steps’_  akan diberi waktu khusus untuk menari, jadi bersiaplah, Spencer, Aiden.” kata pemuda kekar itu sambil tersenyum lebar.  _‘The Gracious Steps’_  adalah penari-penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle, yang terdiri dari Spencer, Aiden, Matthew, Joshua, dan Henry. Spencer dan Aiden menelan ludah, tergiur sekaligus gugup. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar tampil menari sendiri, berbeda dengan  _‘The Heavenly Princes’_  yang sudah tampil di teater, juga berbeda dengan  _‘The Golden Voice’_  (kecuali Aiden) yang sudah menyanyikan aria untuk Royal Opera. “Wah, kalau kami benar-benar harus tampil sendiri, jatah latihan kami akan bertambah lagi dong... Ah...” Aiden tampak lelah.

“Apa maksudmu? Jangan lesu begitu! Di luar sana, banyak yang menanti penampilan  _‘The Gracious Steps’_. Kau bisa bayangkan,” Jordan merentangkan tangannya dengan muka diserius-seriuskan, “para bangsawan menghujani kalian dengan  _applause_  dan tatapan kagum, lalu banyak yang meminta tanda tangan kalian. Setelah itu, kalian akan dilukis dan lukisan itu dimasukkan museum kota. Bagaimana menurut kalian?”

Spencer dan Aiden, yang mendengar kata ‘dilukis’, langsung senang bukan kepalang. “Kalau kita terkenal, berarti kita akan dilukis dalam jubah opera kita?” Mata Aiden berbinar-binar. Ia pernah melihat salah satu kostum hitam dengan bulu gagak yang kelihatan sangat bergaya di ruang ganti dan sangat berharap bisa dilukis saat memakai baju itu. Jordan mengangguk mantap. “Tentu saja! Kita juga bisa mencoba pakaian secara gratis kalau sedang dilukis!”

“Whoaa....” Spencer dan Aiden sudah membayangkan mereka akan berpose elegan di depan pelukis. Mereka jadi tidak sabar untuk segera tampil sendiri dalam unit  _‘The Gracious Steps’_. Karena itu, saat Joshua memasuki ruang latihan, Spencer dan Aiden langsung heboh membocorkan berita yang dibawa Jordan. Mendengar itu, Joshua hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menyenangkan Spencer dan Aiden karena hatinya sedang kalut saat ini. “Aku akan senang sekali untuk itu.... Ah, iya, apa kalian melihat Casey dan Joseph?”

“Eh?” Rupanya, Spencer, Aiden, dan Jordan baru menyadari bahwa dua orang itu tidak kelihatan di ruang latihan.

“Sir Elven memanggil mereka berdua setelah mereka selesai sarapan pagi-pagi sekali.” jawab Dennis. Joshua semakin cemas. “Benarkah? Ada urusan apa Sir Elven memanggil mereka?”

“Maaf, Joshua, aku tak tahu... tetapi Sir Elven bilang mereka akan kembali saat latihan.”

Joshua menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia duduk di lantai sambil memeluk sebelah lututnya. Dennis mendekatinya. “Ada apa? Kenapa kau cemas begitu?”

“Apapun yang membuat mereka bertemu Sir Elven pasti tidak bagus,” Joshua mengemukakan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal, “Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja...”

“Ah, siapa bilang bertemu Sir Elven selalu berarti hal buruk? Buktinya, saat Jerome, Nathan, dan Marcus dipanggil oleh Sir Elven beberapa waktu lalu, mereka malah mendapat berita soal Royal Opera, ‘kan? Mungkin saja, Sir Elven akan menawari mereka pekerjaan yang lebih bagus di luar teater.” kata Jordan panjang lebar. Joshua tertunduk, berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jordan adalah kenyataan. Dennis merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Joshua, tetapi tak yakin akan menanyakannya. Joshua hampir sama seperti Bryan: sedikit sulit dikorek rahasianya. Dennis pun tak terlalu dekat dengan Joshua, berbeda dengan Casey. Dia hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di bahu Joshua, berusaha untuk menenangkannya dengan cara itu. Seperti biasa pula, Joshua menghargai usaha keras semua orang yang berusaha mendukungnya. Ia memegang tangan Dennis dan menikmati kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari sana.

Dari salah satu sudut ruangan, Bryan memandangi punggung Joshua dengan intens. Ingin rasanya ia mendatangi Joshua, menyemangatinya, dan berkata ‘aku tahu apa yang kau cemaskan’, tetapi kalau Casey tidak ada, suasana antara mereka berdua menjadi aneh. Tentu saja Bryan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Casey; pemuda cantik itu adalah teman sekamarnya, bersama dengan Joshua juga.

 Akhir-akhir ini, Sapphire Miracle sering menyisipkan lagu-lagu berisi protes terhadap arus kehidupan borjuis dan di lagu-lagu itu, ada bagian di mana Casey dan Joseph menyatakan kefrustasian mereka dengan berteriak. Bryan tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Elven saat Casey dan Joseph berteriak, tetapi yang jelas, Elven memperbanyak bagian itu untuk Casey dan Joseph. Hanya Joshua dan Bryan yang tahu bahwa setiap selesai menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu, Casey akan muntah darah. Ada sedikit gangguan di pita suaranya karena tugas yang diberikan Elven padanya. Joseph mungkin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Karena itulah, Bryan dan Joshua tidak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua.

Beruntung, tak lama kemudian, Casey dan Joseph kembali ke ruang latihan. Di belakang mereka, ada dua orang artis legendaris di Royal Opera yang dibayar khusus oleh Elven untuk jadi pelatih drama  _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ , bersama dengan pelatih mereka yang biasanya. Segera setelah Casey dan Joseph masuk dalam lingkaran mereka, Joshua mendekati mereka, tetapi sebelum Joshua sempat mengatakan apapun, dua pelatih akting mereka telah menjelaskan tentang pementasan Minggu ini.

* * *

Hari pementasan. Di  _backstage_ , Joshua adalah salah satu orang yang sudah siap dengan kostum dan riasannya. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu tampilnya tiba. Sambil menunggu, ia menghapal naskah dramanya. “Hmmh,” Joshua menyangga dagunya dengan gulungan naskah, “Aku harus tampil berkali-kali nanti: di tim inti, di  _‘The Gracious Steps’_ , juga di drama... Repot juga...”

“Bersemangatlah, Joshua.” Tiba-tiba saja, Bryan muncul di samping Joshua. Tumben sekali, Bryan menyemangati seseorang secara pribadi seperti ini. Joshua tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut adik yang pendiam itu. “Terima kasih, Bryan. Kau juga, bersemangatlah. Akhir-akhir ini, kau kelihatan lesu.”

Bryan menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kita coba berlatih dengan properti yang ada?”

Joshua setuju; itu ide yang bagus. Daripada terlarut dalam suasana yang tak enak, ‘kan lebih baik berlatih.

Di bagian tengah drama yang akan dibawakan  _‘The Heavenly Princes’_  dan Joseph, terdapat bagian di mana Joshua dan Bryan berlatih pedang, tetapi karena karakter yang diperankan Joshua membenci karakter Bryan, Joshua menusuk Bryan hingga Bryan tewas. Harus diakui, Bryan memang paling bagus untuk adegan pura-pura mati. Coba kalau Casey yang ditunjuk—yang ada, Casey malah seram karena dia terbangun dan tertawa tiba-tiba setelah dinyatakan tewas. Entahlah, Casey tak bisa serius di adegan-adegan semacam itu. Untuk berlatih adegan itu, Joshua mengambil properti pedang di tempat-tempat senjata. Ia hampir menusuk Bryan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

“Tunggu,” Joshua menyentuh ujung pedang itu, “Ini... ini pedang asli?!”

“Apa?” Bryan mendekati Joshua dan menggoreskan jarinya di sisi pedang itu. Darah mengalir dari jarinya. “Ukh...” Bryan memicing melihat cairan merah pekat membasahi ujung jarinya, “Benar... ini asli... tetapi tidak ada properti lain di tempat ini...”

“Kita harus menemui Sir El—“

“Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah di sini,” seorang pria botak dengan jubah hitam muncul di ruang properti, yang tak lain adalah Elven sendiri, “Kalian akan menggunakan properti itu nanti.”

“Apa?!” Joshua memucat, “Bryan bisa mati!”

“Dia tidak akan mati jika kau menusuknya dengan cara yang benar,” Sir Elven merebut pedang di tangan Joshua, lalu mengarahkannya ke perut Bryan, “Tusuk dia di sisi ini, kau akan—“

“Hentikan!” Joshua mendorong tangan Elven menjauh hingga pedang di tangan Elven jatuh, menimbulkan dentingan yang lumayan keras, “Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu!! Berikan aku properti yang tidak asli!!”

Bryan masih terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Elven padanya barusan... dan semakin sesak napas ketika sebuah pistol tiba-tiba terarah ke leher Joshua. “Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya ‘kan, itu properti yang akan kalian gunakan. Kalau kau tusuk Bryan di tempat yang tadi, maka pendarahan Bryan tidak akan terlalu parah dan aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat.”

Joshua menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengancamnya dengan senjata. Elven memang psikopat dan Joshua tahu hidupnya akan sulit kalau menentang perintah orang ini, tetapi nyawa Bryan bukan sesuatu untuk dipermainkan. “Aku tak akan melakukannya walau Anda membunuhku, Sir. Aku tak bisa membunuh temanku sendiri.”

“Setidaknya, jika Joshua benar-benar harus melakukannya, beri dia satu alasan yang kuat.” sahut Bryan.

“Bryan, apa yang kau—ukh!!” Joshua memicing saat Elven menanamkan lebih dalam ujung pistol ke lehernya. Elven terkekeh. “Karena aku ingin mematahkan rekor Palace of Theater dalam membuat konsep pertunjukan yang hebat. Kau pikir dengan properti palsu, darah akan keluar dan pembunuhan terlihat nyata? Tidak, ‘kan? Lalu mau dikemanakan wajahku sebagai konseptor pertunjukan terhebat di kota jika tak bisa membawakan pertunjukan yang lain dari biasanya?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan itu melanggar hukum. Jika ada yang tahu fakta dari pertunjukan ini, kau tak akan selamat dari tuduhan sebagai kriminal.” Bryan mengungkapkan alasan yang lumayan memojokkan Elven, tetapi Elven tidak ketakutan sama sekali. “Aku adalah si tangan ajaib Elven. Tak ada seorang pun manusia yang mampu mengalahkanku, walaupun itu seseorang yang berkuasa di kota. Kurasa sekarang sudah cukup jelas bagi kalian, siapa yang berkuasa di sini, ‘kan?”

Joshua dan Bryan terdiam. Posisi mereka semakin sulit saat ini. Elven melingkarkan telunjuknya di pelatuk. “Putuskan; tusuk Bryan atau mati.” katanya dengan seringai mengerikan pada Joshua. Pemuda tinggi itu ingin sekali menepis tangan yang ada di depannya, tetapi saat ini, jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, ia bisa mati.

Namun, bukankah pilihan mati saat ini lebih baik baginya?

Tanpa ragu, Joshua menjawab, “Mati.”

Dor!

* * *

“Ruang properti!” Joseph langsung berlari ke luar ruang ganti, diikuti dengan beberapa orang rekannya yang sudah selesai dirias. Mereka baru akan menyampaikan kata-kata penyemangat ketika menyadari dua dari mereka menghilang. Saat mereka mulai bingung itulah, terdengar bunyi tembakan dari ruang properti. Kaget, mereka berlari menuju ruang tersebut.

“Joshua! Bryan!” Casey membuka pintu ruang properti. Ia menemukan Joshua terduduk di lantai—sepertinya, Joshua baru saja jatuh. Bryan terengah-engah, dua tangannya ia tumpukan di lutut. Casey mencium bau yang aneh di ruangan itu—dan udara yang lebih panas. “Apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi ada yang masuk ke sini? Dan bunyi tembakan tadi...”

“Kenapa kalian ke sini? Pertunjukan akan dimulai!” Joshua cepat bangkit dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ia mendorong teman-temannya keluar ruangan itu sebelum mereka mencium bau bubuk mesiu yang lebih kuat. Jika saja tadi Bryan tidak mendorong tangan Elven, peluru Elven pasti akan dibasahi darah Joshua. Dengan kata lain, saat teman-temannya masuk, mereka akan menemukan Joshua sudah tak bernyawa.

* * *

 

Tangan Joshua gemetar. Sebentar lagi, dia akan naik panggung bersama Bryan. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk, kenapa harus dia yang menjalankan peran tak mengenakkan ini? Sialnya, ini juga bukan  _scene_  terakhirnya, jadi ia tidak bisa menolong Bryan secara langsung karena ia harus tampil lagi di  _scene_  selanjutnya. “Apa yang harus kulakukan?” gumam Joshua saat melihat pedang asli di tangannya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga memegang pedang asli, tetapi mereka tidak mendapat adegan yang membahayakan nyawa orang lain seperti Joshua. Mereka memang sempat kaget ketika tahu bahwa pedang yang mereka pegang asli dan sempat menanyai Joshua serta Bryan tentang adegan ‘itu’. Joshua dan Bryan sebelumnya telah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya dengan Elven, jadi mereka berbohong mengenai adegan itu.

Tirai dibuka kembali perlahan. Bryan menepuk bahu lebar Joshua. “Tidak apa-apa. Kita lakukan seperti saat latihan saja.” katanya, berusaha menenangkan Joshua. Pemuda tinggi itu mendesah. “Jangan bahayakan dirimu, mengerti, Bryan? Aku orang yang sedikit ceroboh.”

“Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik.”

Dua pemuda tampan dengan jubah kerajaan naik ke atas panggung. Banyak gadis di kursi penonton menghela napas kagum, tersihir dengan akting para pangeran yang sedang beradu pedang. Joshua kembali mengutuk dalam hati karena tangannya gemetar tanpa henti saat mengayunkan senjatanya. Kalau begini terus, ia akan kesulitan mengendalikan diri supaya tidak melukai Bryan.

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya bagi Joshua untuk ‘membunuh’ Bryan.  _Aku harus hati-hati... Aku harus hati-hati..._ , kata hati Joshua ketika ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke sisi tubuh Bryan.

Jleb!

Mata Joshua melebar sedikit. Tidak, harusnya tidak begini! Mata yang tidak jeli tidak akan menangkap satu gerakan samar Bryan yang ‘menusukkan’ dirinya sendiri ke pedang Joshua.

“Tetaplah berakting, Joshua.” Bryan tersenyum samar, lalu secepat kilat kembali ke akting kesakitannya. Darah membasahi jubahnya semakin banyak ketika ia terkapar di atas panggung. Dengan berat hati, Joshua memasang senyum jahatnya, puas membunuh musuhnya, lalu berjalan hingga menghilang di balik panggung. Melihat jubah Bryan memerah, para penonton menjadi histeris. Apakah itu darah asli? Mereka berdebat sendiri. Banyak orang setuju bahwa darah di baju Bryan adalah salah satu efek luar biasa yang disiapkan Elven, tetapi mereka semua salah.

Tirai ditutup dan Joshua tergopoh membopong Bryan turun dari panggung sebelum tirai dibuka kembali. Ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang belum mendapat giliran tampil. “Panggil Sir Elven!!”

Teman-temannya memasang wajah bingung melihat kepanikan Joshua, tetapi jadi panik setelah menyadari Bryan yang dibopong Joshua. “Apa yang terjadi dengan—“

“Aku sudah datang tanpa perlu kau panggil,” Elven muncul di pintu  _backstage_ , memotong kalimat Jordan, “Bawa Bryan ke ruang properti.”

Joshua mengatupkan rahangnya. Kalau begini, teman-temannya tak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tak bisa protes saat ini karena Bryan membutuhkan penanganan segera. Joshua mengikuti Elven ke ruang properti. Jordan hampir mengikutinya, tetapi Elven mencegah. “Kalian tunggu saja di sini.” katanya, lalu menutup pintu  _backstage_.

“Sudah, apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini? Giliranmu sebentar lagi, ‘kan?” Elven menyuruh Joshua pergi dengan isyarat tangannya setelah mereka bertiga masuk ruang properti. Joshua bergeming. “Aku tak bisa mempercayai Anda untuk menjaga Bryan, Sir.”

Elven mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Bryan yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar. “Pergi atau dia mati.”

Joshua mundur selangkah demi selangkah. “Berjanjilah untuk tidak membunuhnya.”

“Baik, baik, terserah kau.”

Dengan itu, walau tak yakin akan keselamatan Bryan, Joshua meninggalkan ruang properti. Di ambang kesadarannya, Bryan bisa melihat Elven memasang senyum jahat yang sama dengan Joshua di panggung tadi, tetapi bedanya, ini adalah sisi sebenarnya dari Elven, bukan akting.

“Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan padamu, ya?”

* * *

Pertunjukan hari itu ditutup tanpa Bryan di formasi inti karena Elven bilang Bryan sakit dan harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Pikiran tentang Bryan sangat mengganggu empat belas personel yang lainnya, terutama tiga pemuda tertua: Dennis, Casey, dan Joshua. Dennis dan Casey, sebagai yang tertua di kelompok, memang selalu memperhatikan kondisi adik-adik mereka yang paling kecil. Joshua jauh lebih khawatir karena ia yang mengetahui semuanya. Untunglah, ketika mereka kembali ke Sapphire Manor, Bryan sedang duduk di ranjang, membaca buku. Wajahnya agak pucat, tetapi ia merasa baik-baik saja; itu yang ia katakan. Dennis berkali-kali menekankan bahwa sebagai salah satu anggota termuda Sapphire Miracle, Bryan bisa menceritakan apapun saat dirinya merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Bryan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan, seperti Bryan yang biasa.

Pagi itu...

“Hai, teman kecil,” Vincent membawakan secangkir teh dan _toast_  (tentu saja hasil curian dari dapur), “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik. Apalagi tadi, Marcus, Nathan, dan Henry datang ke sini dan bikin kekacauan.” Bryan tertawa kecil. Casey menghembuskan napas panjang. “Anak-anak memang jarang memahami situasi. Apa mereka mengganggumu?” katanya saat memotongkan  _toast_  untuk adik kesayangannya.

“Tidak sama sekali. Dennis menenteramkan mereka, tetapi sejujurnya, aku lebih suka kalau mereka bisa mengacau dengan bebas. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Casey berdecak. “Orang sakit diam saja,” ia mendekatkan potongan  _toast_  ke mulut Bryan, “Aku akan menyuapimu. Cepat buka mulut, bodoh.”

Vincent menggeleng-geleng. “Wajahmu seperti ibu-ibu, tetapi kata-katamu tak ada lembutnya sama sekali. Sabar sedikit dong menghadapi orang sakit. Katakan ‘ayo buka mulutnya, kereta datang, Manis, aaa...’, begitu.” Pemuda berwajah imut itu memberi contoh pada kakaknya bagaimana cara menyuapi orang sakit. Bryan dan Casey bergidik seketika.

“Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa? Apa kalian sudah mandi dan sarapan?” tanya Bryan setelah menandaskan susu di gelasnya. Vincent mengangguk. “Ini jam enam kurang seperempat. Aku sih sudah siap dari tadi, entah Casey. Baunya seperti orang belum mandi.” candanya. Casey mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Vincent yang ditanggapi Vincent dengan tawa ringan.

“Ah, gawat! Aku juga harus cepat mandi!” Bryan melompat turun dari ranjang dan langsung memegangi sisi perutnya yang sakit. Casey dan Vincent cepat membantunya. “Kenapa kau buru-buru? Kau dapat keringanan untuk tidak berlatih hari ini, ‘kan?” tanya Casey.

“Tidak, Casey. Sir Elven tidak memberi keringanan untukku. Jadi, aku juga harus berlatih...” jawab Bryan lemah.

“Apa?! Kau tidak bisa berlatih dengan tubuh begini! Lihat saja, kau masih pucat!” Casey memprotes. Bryan menyingkirkan perlahan tangan Casey dan Vincent. “Aku tidak apa-apa kok.”

“Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau ini masih sakit. Biar kami yang memintakan keringanan pada Elven untukmu, ya? Kau istirahat saja.” desak Vincent, tetapi Bryan bersikeras. “Aku tidak mau merepotkan,” katanya acuh, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, “Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja.”

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Vincent menoleh pada Casey. “Sangat sulit menjadi ibu bagi anak itu. Benar ‘kan?”

Casey tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada pintu kamar mandi, berharap orang yang ada di dalamnya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, kebohongan tak bisa selalu disembunyikan. Kian hari,  _performance_  Bryan kian menurun. Semua orang menjadi makin khawatir dengan kesehatan Bryan, tetapi Bryan selalu bilang ia tidak apa-apa dan hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras. Berbagai bujukan dilancarkan para personel agar Bryan mau menceritakan kondisinya yang sebenarnya, tetapi itu malah membuat Bryan menjauh dari mereka.

Suatu malam, Dennis akan pergi tidur. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan keras dan terburu-buru. Bukan ‘seseorang’ sih, sebenarnya, karena ada dua suara di luar pintu yang memanggilnya.

“Dennis! Dennis! Tolong!!!”

Dengan tergesa, Joseph , teman sekamar Dennis, membuka pintu kamar, berhubung dia yang paling dekat dengan pintu. “Ah, Joshua! Casey! Apa yang terjadi dengan Bryan?” Joseph berkata setengah berteriak karena kaget. Dennis, yang menangkap urgensi dalam nada bicara Joseph, segera berbalik dan melihat Joshua sudah membawa Bryan di punggungnya. Di sebelahnya, ada Casey yang tampak pucat pasi. Air mata mengancam untuk menuruni kedua manik jernihnya, padahal Casey adalah orang yang jarang menangis. “Bryan harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, tetapi Sir Elven tidak mau membukakan gerbangnya kalau kita tidak berkumpul semua dan memohon padanya!!” Casey berpaling pada teman sebayanya, “Dennis, kau  _lead_ er! Panggillah yang lain!”

Cepat tanggap, Dennis menyuruh Joseph dan Aiden yang sekamar dengannya untuk membantu Casey dan Joshua membangunkan semua personel. Setelah semua personel terbangun, Dennis dan adik-adiknya berlari ke kamar Elven. “Ada apa dengan Bryan, Casey?” tanya Dennis. Casey, sambil terus berlari, mengusap air mata yang hampir saja mengalir. “Ketika aku baru keluar kamar mandi, kulihat Bryan sudah terkapar di lantai dan meminta tolong padaku. Dia terus memegangi salah satu sisi perutnya. Karena darurat, aku membuka paksa bajunya, siapa tahu ini luka yang bisa kutangani. Ternyata, sisi perutnya sudah membiru secara luas.”

Apa yang terlintas di pikiran Dennis setelah mendengar hal itu hanya satu: Elven telah menyakiti Bryan tanpa diketahui seorang pun dari mereka. Dennis menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya secara tak kentara. Hatinya membara, marah. “Sir Elven harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!!”

Pintu kamar Elven sudah terbuka saat lima belas orang itu datang. Mereka merangsek masuk. Elven telah berdiri membelakangi mereka, menghadap jendela besar yang tak tertutup tirai. Seketika mereka berlutut, lalu mensejajarkan kepala mereka dengan tanah. “Sir Elven!! Kami mohon, izinkan kami keluar dan membawa Bryan ke rumah sakit!” pinta Dennis.

“Kami mohon!!!” Tiga belas orang yang lain mengulang permohonan Dennis. Elven berbalik tepat di saat Dennis menengadah, memohon jawaban. “Kalian tak perlu ke sana, sebenarnya. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri.”

“Kalau begitu, aku mohon, aku mohon dengan sangat agar Anda mau menyembuhkan Bryan kami!!” Casey yang biasanya angkuh sampai berurai air mata saat mengajukan permohonannya. Selama ini, ia dan Joshua sudah bersikap seperti orang tua Bryan—tentu kehilangan Bryan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan mereka berdua.

Elven berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju anak-anak itu, tetapi bukannya menolong Bryan, ia malah menendang Dennis dan Casey keras-keras. Senyum gilanya terkembang sempurna saat mendengar erangan Dennis dan Casey. “Apakah setelah berbagai performanya yang menurun belakangan ini, dia pantas mendapatkan pengobatan?”

“Performanya yang menurun di panggung belakangan ini disebabkan karena luka dalam yang ia derita! Kalau ia sembuh, ia akan tampil dengan baik seperti sediakala!” Joshua memperjuangkan Bryan. Elven tertawa. “Bukankah dia terluka karenamu? Kenapa aku yang harus bingung?”

Keringat dingin membasahi punggung Joshua. Yang lain terkesiap. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Joshua yang pucat. “Benarkah itu, Josh? Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri?” Tenggorokan Casey rasanya tercekat; ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia sayangi menyakiti orang lain yang juga ia sayangi. Joshua tertunduk. Ia tak bisa menentang mata teman-temannya, terutama Casey. Ia juga bingung bagaimana harus membongkar kebusukan Elven.

“Semua ini...” satu telunjuk yang gemetar menunjuk Elven, “...adalah salahnya....”

Joshua menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, Bryan masih tersadar dan sekarang berusaha membelanya. “Kau hampir membunuh Joshua di ruang properti... karena... karena dia tidak mau membunuhku di atas panggung.... Mengakulah... Joshua tidak bersalah....” Bryan mengungkap kebenaran di tengah napasnya yang tersendat. Casey seketika menoleh pada Elven. “Sir, Anda keterlaluan!”

“Aku hanya bersikap profesional sebagai konseptor pertunjukan. Sebuah pertunjukan akan menarik jika adegan-adegan yang ditunjukkan semakin nyata, ‘kan? Sayang, kalian tidak profesional. Padahal, harapanku adalah Joshua bisa menusuk Bryan, tetapi yang tertangkap oleh mataku dari kursi penonton adalah Bryan yang melemparkan dirinya ke pedang Joshua karena Joshua tak bisa menusuknya.” Elven mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Dennis geram. Pria botak itu tidak akan menolong Bryan, jadi Dennis mengambil satu langkah berani. “Semuanya, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!!!”

Kontan pemuda-pemuda itu bangkit. Mereka berlari, hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

Dor!!!

“Ukh!!!” Joshua terjatuh setelah kakinya ditembak oleh Elven. Bryan terlempar, lepas dari pegangan Joshua dan mendarat  di dekat Joseph. Joseph mengangkat Bryan, tetapi tangannya ditembak oleh Elven. Karena kesakitan, tangan Joseph terbuka, Bryan jatuh lagi, dan di saat itu, Elven memberondong Bryan dengan tembakan.

Darah Bryan terpercik ke mana-mana, membasahi lantai kamar dan pakaian teman-temannya yang terdekat. Dalam keadaan sekarat, Bryan masih bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan ketakutan di sekelilingnya. Jeritan yang paling menyayat hatinya adalah jeritan Casey. Pemuda cantik itu merengkuh tubuh Bryan. “Bertahanlah... Bertahanlah...” tangisnya frustrasi.

“Kalian lihat ‘kan, apa akibatnya jika kalian mencoba sesuatu yang bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan seniman yang tidak profesional sepertinya? Profesionalisme adalah nyawa kalian sekarang,” Elven terkekeh dengan jari masih melingkar di pelatuk, “Ada yang mau mati lagi?”

“Elven, kau iblis!!!!” Casey menjerit sekuat tenaga hingga ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan beberapa percik darah dari mulutnya. Bryan menarik lemah kemeja Casey. “Jangan sakiti dirimu, Casey....” pemuda yang sudah berlumuran darah itu berusaha tersenyum sebagai satu salam perpisahan, “Jangan pernah sakiti diri kalian.... demi aku....”

Casey menggenggam tangan Bryan. “Kau bodoh... Kau bodoh, Bryan... Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita apapun pada kami?” batinnya.

“Aku akan terus.... bersama kalian.... jadi....” tangan Bryan sedikit demi sedikit terlepas dari genggaman Casey, “...jangan sedih...”

Mata Bryan terpejam.

Selamanya.

Pemuda pendiam dengan senyum yang menghangatkan hati itu tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

“Bryan...” Henry mendekati tubuh Bryan yang telah kaku. Tak percaya Bryan telah tewas, dia—diikuti Marcus—mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Bryan, tetapi Bryan tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tangis mereka pecah seiring dengan semakin kerasnya mereka mengguncang tubuh Bryan.

Dor!

“Kalian anak kecil, berisik sekali,” Elven menggeleng-geleng sambil memegangi kepalanya segera setelah menembak sisi pergelangan tangan Marcus dan Henry, “Sekarang, bagi yang tidak terluka, silahkan meninggalkan kamarku dan tidur. Kalian harus berlatih pagi-pagi sekali besok, bukan? Dan yang tadi kutembak, tetap di sini. Aku akan mengobati kalian.”

“Bagaimana dengan Bryan?” Dennis merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Elven berdecak. “Aku akan mengurusnya. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, cepat kembali ke kamar kalian.”

Jordan menguatkan tubuh Dennis yang seakan-akan bisa roboh kapan saja, siap memapahnya ke luar kamar. Dennis menepis tangan Jordan. Ia ingin, setidaknya, memberikan Bryan penghormatan terakhir dengan membersihkan lukanya, lalu memakamkannya dengan layak. Jordan mengerti perasaan Dennis ini; Bryan bukan hanya saudara Dennis, tetapi juga saudara empat belas orang yang masih hidup di kamar itu. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat keganasan Elven tadi....“Dennis, ayo pergi... Elven bisa melukai yang belum terluka di antara kita jika kau tak keluar... Ajak adik-adik kita yang masih menangis dan tenangkan mereka di luar....”

Di dalam kamarnya , Dennis memeluk Aiden yang menangis tak karuan. “Kenapa Bryan harus mati? Dia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan! Kenapa Sir Elven begitu kejam pada kita? Padahal kita sudah memberikan segala sesuatu untuk membuat pertunjukan kita sempurna, tetapi dia selalu meminta lebih!! Apakah kita akan mati di tangannya kelak ketika kita membuat kesalahan?”

Keluhan-keluhan Aiden hanya dibalas Dennis dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Usapan yang lembut itu, juga efek kelelahan karena menangis, membuat Aiden akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Dennis. Menyadari adiknya sudah tertidur, Dennis membaringkan Aiden di ranjang. Wajah tidur Aiden yang polos membuat hati Dennis tertusuk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Aiden mati di tangan Elven seperti halnya Bryan. “Kuharap, Bryan adalah korban Elven yang pertama dan terakhir...” gumamnya ketika menyelimuti Aiden, “Walaupun kita bukan malaikat yang sempurna, aku yakin kita bisa sempurna di atas panggung... Aku akan berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, juga keselamatan kita semua, Aiden, jadi jangan takut....”

* * *

 


	5. Pajama's Party

_Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan selamat malam._

* * *

_  
_   


Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kematian Bryan. Sapphire Miracle sudah menjadi jauh lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya. Mereka sering diminta tampil di luar kota, bahkan pernah sekali mereka tampil di luar negeri. Mereka dibayar mahal untuk sekali pertunjukan, tentu saja, tetapi hidup mereka masih jauh dari kata nyaman karena uang itu sebagian besar diambil oleh Elven. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bisa bernapas lega karena Elven tidak pernah lagi menggunakan cara yang gila dalam pertunjukannya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Bryan. Elven sadar cara yang ia gunakan itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri kelak, meskipun ia bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang ia buat sendiri pada aktornya. Memang setelah ia mengabarkan tentang kematian Bryan (karena sakit, katanya), para penggemar Sapphire Miracle sedikit kehilangan antusiasme—pastilah karena mereka tidak bisa lagi menikmati akting Bryan yang menawan. Percobaan pertama Elven pada Bryan ia anggap gagal, jadi ia tidak melanjutkan cara itu lagi untuk menarik perhatian para penikmat seni.

Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya, keempat belas pangeran Elven tampil di luar negeri, di sebuah gedung teater yang sangat megah. Dengan jubah dan _opera mask_ , Sapphire Miracle sekali lagi memukau para penonton. Sayang, para penonton tak bisa menikmati pertunjukan dari Sapphire Miracle lama-lama karena para pangeran itu harus tampil di tempat lain pada pukul enam petang. Setelah tirai tertutup, empat belas pangeran langsung menyebar menuju tiga kereta kuda yang menanti di depan gedung teater. Ya, langsung, tanpa melepas kostum mereka. Sialnya, di luar, banyak sekali kalangan rakyat jelata yang menunggu mereka karena rakyat jelata tak bisa memasuki gedung teater. Otomatis, ketika para pangeran keluar, mereka diserbu oleh begitu banyak penggemar dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Elven sudah memperkirakan hal ini, jadi ia menyewa orang-orang berbadan kekar untuk menghalau penggemar yang menghalangi artis-artisnya.

Dennis melempar senyum malaikatnya sekilas pada para penggemar itu, lalu segera naik ke keretanya. “Wow, aku tak menyangka penggemar kita sebanyak itu. Benar ‘kan, Dennis?” kata Matthew dengan pandangan mengarah ke luar jendela kereta. Dennis mengangguk. “Aku ingin sekali menghibur mereka dari kalangan rakyat jelata, mengingat kita ini sebenarnya sama dengan mereka.”

“Sayangnya, gedung opera dan teater hanya untuk orang-orang kaya.” Spencer mendengus. Ia memang tak setuju dengan sistem sosial yang memisahkan manusia dari manusia lainnya dengan patokan harta. Casey tertawa getir. “Kalau gedung pertunjukan hanya untuk orang kaya, bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dalamnya? Kita bukan orang kaya, Spencer, karena kekayaan kita dihisap oleh lintah botak itu.”

Sarkasme Casey membuat Dennis ngeri. “Jangan kasar begitu. Kita semua membencinya, tetapi itu tidak jadi alasan untuk mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya, ‘kan? Kasihan juga Marcus kalau kau jejali dengan kata-kata yang buruk.” kata Dennis sambil menutup sebelah telinga Marcus. Kegelian, Marcus menyingkirkan tangan Dennis. “Aku tahu kok kalau Casey itu mulutnya kasar dan tak boleh dicontoh.”

“Kau...” Casey kesal karena ternyata, Marcus memiliki mulut setajam dirinya, tetapi Casey hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tak pernah bisa marah dengan sungguh-sungguh pada anggota-anggota termuda grupnya. Nathan, Marcus, dan Henry selalu mengingatkannya pada Bryan, entah kenapa. “Huh, aku mengerti kenapa Dennis selalu melarangku untuk bicara kasar di hadapanmu.” Casey melipat lengannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Marcus meleletkan lidahnya jahil. Sikapnya itu menerbitkan tawa ringan seisi kereta.

“Tapi omong-omong, aku ingin sekali kita bisa menikmati hasil jerih payah kita,” kata Spencer, “Kota ini ‘kan terkenal dengan _poppertjes_ nya. Aku ingin mencicipi sedikit makanan itu. Kalau mendengar cerita beberapa penata rias, sepertinya makanan itu sangat lezat...”

“ _Poppertjes_ itu apa?” tanya Marcus. Matanya sedikit berbinar mendengar sesuatu yang lezat.

“Itu kue tepung berbedak gula yang biasanya dijual di _inn_. Kalau kita sudah menemukan _inn_ , mungkin pemilik _inn_ akan dengan senang hati memberi kita sedikit.” harap Spencer sambil menelan ludah. Perutnya sedikit bergemuruh karena lapar.

“Kau tidak perlu berharap pada pemilik _inn_ untuk berbaik hati pada kita,” Matthew mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas berisi kue yang baru saja dibicarakan dari balik jubahnya, “Kue itu sudah ada di sini.”

Dennis, Casey, Marcus, dan Spencer terbelalak. “Whoa, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu, Matthew?” tanya Dennis, tetapi Spencer cepat menyahut. “Tak penting. Matthew selalu punya cara untuk mendapatkan makanan. Yang penting kita makan kue ini sebelum sampai di teater berikutnya!”

Secepat kilat, kue-kue di kantung kertas itu habis diserbu lima anak lapar. Lantai kereta menjadi agak kotor karena remah-remah kue dan gula halus, tetapi bahkan Dennis yang biasanya perhatian dengan hal sekecil itu tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Dennis malah teringat dengan hal lain. “Apakah yang lain juga sudah mendapatkan jatah? ‘Kan kasihan mereka kalau kita habiskan kue ini sendiri.”

“Tenang saja, Dennis. Aku sudah memberikan masing-masing satu kantung kue pada Nathan dan Aiden. Mereka ‘kan ada di kereta yang berbeda, jadi semua sudah pasti dapat.” kata Matthew dengan mulut penuh.

Baru selesai makan, Marcus melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di belakang kereta mereka. “Bukankah itu adalah orang-orang yang tadi menunggu kita di luar gedung pertunjukan?” tunjuknya pada kerumunan yang berlari mengejar kereta.

“Benar. Apa dari tadi mereka mengejar kereta kita terus?” heran Spencer.

Drak!

“Ah!” Lima orang di dalam kereta secepat mungkin berpegangan pada pintu atau jendela kereta karena tiba-tiba, kereta melaju cepat melintasi jalanan yang berderak. “Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba keretanya menjadi cepat?” tanya Casey. Pandangan Spencer masih terarah pada orang-orang di luar kereta. “Pasti karena kejaran orang-o—“

Belum selesai Spencer bicara, tiba-tiba as roda kereta patah, menyebabkan kereta menjadi oleng. Yang lebih parah, dari arah berlawanan, sebuah kereta juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tabrakan tak terhindarkan. Kereta itu terlempar... begitu pula dengan lima orang di dalamnya. Mereka berlima terhentak keras, lalu terlempar keluar dari kereta.

Tubuh Dennis merosot  ke tanah setelah menghantam sebuah bangunan dengan keras. Beberapa serpihan kayu dan kaca dari kereta yang telah hancur menancap ke dalam wajahnya. Dennis terbatuk, warna merah menodai tanah dan pandangannya. Rasa sakit mulai menusuknya, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya melupakan semua itu.

“Dennis! Dennis! Bertahanlah!”

Dennis menoleh ke kanan dan menghembuskan napas lega. Spencer dan Matthew sedang menyeret tubuh mereka menuju dirinya. Kelihatannya, mereka hanya mendapat beberapa goresan. “Spencer... uhuk... Matthew... Ergh... Mana... mana... Casey dan Marcus...?”

Spencer menggenggam tangan Dennis, lalu menoleh dengan sulit, mencari keberadaan dua orang itu. Matthew melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Casey dan Marcus di mana-mana. “Maaf, Dennis, kami tidak me—“

Matthew mengerem kata-katanya sendiri ketika ia menangkap dua orang yang tak asing. Casey terkapar di dekat bangkai kereta dalam keadaan kaki terjepit, sedangkan Marcus yang terlempar jauh terseret kereta yang menabrak keretanya, meninggalkan jejak merah yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya, Marcus terlepas dari kereta yang menyeretnya. Dennis bisa melihat tubuh Marcus terkoyak parah.

Dennis pingsan.

***

Marcus dan Casey mengalami luka yang paling berat di antara lima orang itu. Tulang rusuk Marcus patah hingga menusuk paru-parunya. Hal ini jelas mempersulit posisinya sebagai salah satu _‘Golden Voice’_ Sapphire Miracle. Casey mengalami patah tulang kaki yang pasti akan berpengaruh saat ia menari. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk benar-benar pulih dan bisa tampil prima lagi di atas panggung.

Namun, Elven tidak mau mengerti hal itu.

Di ruang latihan, terdengar suara Andrew menyanyikan salah satu lagu Sapphire Miracle. Setelah itu, giliran Marcus yang menyanyikan bagiannya.

_“Even if you burnt up all the fireworks within me, I can never give up.”_

_“It's not for them but for the children of our future!”_

“Marcus, apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?” Rue, yang selama ini tidak pernah ikut menyaksikan latihan Sapphire Miracle di ruang tengah kini menyertai Bradford.  Marcus tersengal. “Maafkan aku, Mrs. Rue. Aku... hosh... hanya sedikit... hosh... lelah...”

“Kalau hanya masalah lelah, semua juga mengalaminya,” Bradford maju dengan rotannya, “Berhenti dulu. Ulang semua gerakan dan nyanyian dari awal.”

Musik diputar dari awal lagi. Wajah Marcus memucat; ia kelelahan. Kapasitas paru-parunya yang robek tak akan bisa menghidupinya jika terus seperti ini. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menyanyi, tetapi sayang, ia benar-benar sudah tak mampu. Di tengah bagiannya menyanyi, suaranya sama sekali tak keluar. Ia jatuh dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Keringat dinginnya mengucur ketika Bradford berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan suara yang kering, Marcus memohon, “Mr. Bradford... Aku akan lebih baik setelah ini.... Aku janji....”

“Memohon tidak membuatmu menjadi profesional, kau tahu itu?” Bradford mengangkat rotannya tinggi-tinggi. Marcus memejamkan matanya takut, tetapi ketika ia mendengar sabetan rotan, ia tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Ternyata, Jordan telah berdiri di sampingnya, menepis jauh-jauh rotan Mr. Bradford. Ia menatap tajam mata sang pelatih tari. “Anda tahu Marcus sudah tak mampu lagi untuk saat ini. Kalau Anda memaksanya lebih jauh dari ini, Anda tak akan mendapat apa-apa darinya.”

Bradford tersenyum sinis. “Haah, terserah kalian saja. Lanjutkan latihan.”

Jordan membantu Marcus berdiri. Tubuh Marcus terasa sangat dingin. “Kau yakin kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu? Kalau tidak, aku akan menemanimu beristirahat.” kata Jordan sembari terus menahan tubuh Marcus dengan dua lengannya yang kokoh. Marcus menghela napas beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengusap keringatnya. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa.”

Melihat upaya keras adiknya, Casey jadi tergerak untuk menguatkan dirinya. Jika Marcus saja bisa bertahan dalam keadaan selemah itu, dia pasti juga bisa. Ia menari dengan lebih leluasa di latihan-latihan berikutnya, memaksa kakinya yang sakit untuk terus bergerak. Sesekali ia memicing karena rasa sakit yang menusuk. Di akhir lagu, pada bagian di mana ia harus berteriak, ia berteriak sekencang mungkin sebagai ungkapan rasa putus asanya.

Jam berdentang sepuluh kali. Latihan disudahi. Masih terdengar gema teriakan Casey di lorong menuju kamar. Si pemilik suara kini sedang dipapah teman sekamarnya. Kakinya terasa sakit. Darah sudah mengancam untuk keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia telan lagi cairan asin itu. “Tunggu, Joshua. Antarkan aku ke kamar Marcus dulu.”

Joshua menurut. “Kau mau apa?”

Casey tersenyum penuh rahasia. “Hanya memberi semangat pada teman seperjuangan, kurasa.”

Pintu kamar diketuk. Nathan berjingkat dan membuka pintu. “Ah, Casey, Joshua. Ada apa?”

“Marcus belum tidur, ‘kan?” tanya Casey, “Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padanya.”

“Aku masih segar, Casey. Masuklah.” Marcus bangkit dari berbaring dengan bantuan Henry. Pemuda ikal itu menyibakkan selimutnya, tanda keterbukaannya pada kakak bermulut kasar yang satu ini. Casey masuk dan menyerahkan satu botol kecil pada Marcus. “Ini larutan mint. Aromanya bisa melegakan napas, jadi aku dan Vincent mencuri teh mintnya Tuan Seram sedikit dan membuat larutan ini untukmu.”

Marcus membuka tutup botol. Aroma segar menguar dari dalam dan langsung ia hirup dalam-dalam. “Benar, aromanya segar sekali. Terima kasih, Casey. Aku merasa baikan sekarang.” katanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang.

Casey tersenyum, begitu pun Joshua saat melihat wajah teman sekamarnya. Joshua tak tahu kapan Casey melakukan ini, tetapi mengingat Casey tak bisa bergerak bebas saat ini, apa yang dilakukan Casey menjadi sesuatu yang patut dihargai. Marcus sadar akan hal itu juga. Masih memegang botol mintnya, pemuda ikal itu tertunduk. “Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu... Apakah kakimu tidak apa-apa?”

“Santai saja. Ini tidak sesakit kelihatannya, setan kecil.” Casey menepuk puncak kepala Marcus.

“Kau yakin?” Henry ikut-ikutan cemas. Joshua tertawa kecil. “Kalian berdua tidak pantas pasang tampang cemas. Kalau kalian ingin membuat Casey lebih baik, peluk saja dia. Dia pasti akan langsung sembuh.”

“Ish, diamlah, bodoh.” desis Casey. Ia tidak terlalu suka melihat orang lain menunjukkan perasaan sayang dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi ketika Henry memeluknya, harus ia akui rasanya dipeluk itu enak juga. Marcus dan Nathan melakukan hal yang sama. “Cepat sembuh, Tuan Putri.” Begitu kata mereka.

“Hei, siapa yang kalian panggil Tuan Putri? Dasar anak-anak nakal!” Casey mencubiti pipi adik-adiknya satu persatu sebagai salam sebelum tidur. Dalam hatinya, terselip rasa sakit karena ia tak pernah melakukan itu pada Bryan.

***

Minggu adalah surga sekaligus neraka bagi Casey dan Marcus. Surga karena mereka bisa menikmati siraman kekaguman dari berpasang-pasang mata di gedung teater. Neraka karena mereka harus menahan rasa sakit selama tampil. Akan tetapi, tempaan dan kegilaan Elven menumbuhkan kemampuan baru dalam diri lima belas pangerannya: menahan sakit. Sama halnya dengan Marcus dan Casey saat ini. Penampilan mereka sempurna, tetapi bencana datang ketika lagu sudah hampir mencapai akhir.

_“Everything I've wanted I always get, even the world may turn its back on me, I close my eyes and ears!”_

Keberuntungan tidak memihak Casey hari ini. Ketika dia menyanyi, rasa sakit yang benar-benar tajam menusuk kakinya. Hal itu mengganggu konsentrasinya, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri. Ia salah menyetel _pitch_ pita suaranya. Akibatnya, suaranya menjadi melengking dan kesalahannya itu sangat menonjol. Beberapa orang di kursi penonton memicingkan mata, beberapa lagi berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Di belakang panggung, Elven melihat hal itu.

Pertunjukan selesai. Hanya beberapa detik setelah tirai tertutup sempurna, Marcus tumbang, kehabisan napas. “Marcus!” Jordan membopong tubuh kurus sang adik, “Dennis, apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Bawa Mark ke belakang panggung!” putus Dennis. Ia dan Nathan sudah biasa mengatasi penyakit-penyakit yang diderita rekan-rekan mereka. Memang Elven bisa menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit mereka, tetapi bisakah kau mempercayai orang yang telah membunuh temanmu sendiri, walaupun pembunuhan itu sudah lama berlalu?

Sayangnya, Elven mengetahui perihal pingsannya Marcus. Dennis terhenyak ketika melihat pria botak itu telah duduk di salah satu kursi rias _backstage_. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah bisa diartikan oleh para personel. “Serahkan Marcus padaku.”

Jordan memandang Dennis dengan ragu, tetapi Dennis, dengan isyarat kepala, meminta Jordan untuk menyerahkan Marcus pada Elven. Pemuda kekar itu menghembuskan napas panjang. “Ke mana aku harus membawanya?”

“Ke ruang properti,” Elven berpaling pada Casey, “Kau juga ikut denganku.”

***

Sepulang dari gedung pertunjukan, Marcus dan Casey lebih banyak diam. Tak seorang pun dari mereka mengatakan apa yang Elven katakan pada mereka.

Waktunya tidur. Air mata Nathan mengalir satu demi satu. “Kau tahu ‘kan, masalah yang dipendam sendiri lama-kelamaan akan menjadi besar? Aku tidak mau kau menjadi seperti Bryan! Kumohon berceritalah pada kami... Aku akan mendengar dengan sabar.... Bagilah semua keluh-kesahmu dengan kami....”

Marcus mendesis. Ia sering menjahili Nathan, tetapi tak pernah sampai membuat Nathan menangis. Air mata Nathan adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindarinya karena air mata itu selalu berhasil meluluhkannya. Padahal, apa yang diminta Nathan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang paling berat dikerjakan Marcus. Ditambah lagi, gara-gara tangisan Nathan, Henry ikut menangis.

_“Profesionalisme adalah nyawa kalian saat ini, jadi kalau kalian tidak profesional, aku akan membunuh kalian.”_

Tak mungkin Marcus mengatakan hal itu pada Nathan dan Henry, ‘kan? Ya, kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Elven saat Elven mengobatinya di ruang properti. Kalimat itu jelas ditujukan untuknya dan Casey karena melakukan kesalahan di panggung tadi. Rangkaian kata-kata itu mirip dengan yang Elven ungkapkan pada mereka berlima belas di hari kematian Bryan. Marcus tak ingin menakuti kedua kawannya dengan mengucapkan kembali kalimat itu, jadi dia pejamkan matanya, berusaha mengacuhkan tangisan memohon dari Nathan dan Henry.

“Kalian harus menuruti semua kata-kataku, paham?” kata Marcus. Henry mengangguk-angguk cepat. “Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik, akan kami lakukan.”

“Heh, bagus. Mulai sekarang, kalian jadi budakku,” Marcus menunjukkan sikap jahilnya yang biasa, “Nyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untukku dan tak usah banyak tanya. Itu yang bisa membuatku merasa baikan. Cepat lakukan!”

Nathan mengeringkan pipinya dari air mata yang mengalir. Henry cepat meraih biolanya. Seperti memiliki kemampuan telepati, lagu yang dinyanyikan Nathan (setelah berdeham beberapa kali) dan gesekan biola Henry bersinkronisasi untuk satu lagu yang sama. Dada Marcus bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur dan tenang seiring lantunan lagu pengantar tidur yang indah itu.

 _“I’m saying this because I’m sorry_  
I’m saying this because you’re crying  
I’m saying this because I’m running out of breath  
Words that my foolish heart is rushing out

 _I try to hold it in and block it_  
I cover my mouth with my hands but  
The words “I love you” remain as if it’s written in my heart

 _I’ll walk slowly, one step, two step_  
Your footsteps are so familiar to me, one step, two step  
You’re getting farther away and disappearing little by little with heavy footsteps

 _In case you get erased and forgotten_  
In case you grow out of sight and disappear  
In one second, I repeat these words thousands of times: don’t go far away...”

Lagu selesai. Henry meletakkan biolanya dan menaikkan selimut Marcus, sedangkan Nathan membuka botol mint, memberikan aroma segar di kamar supaya Marcus tidak sesak selama tidur.

“Selamat istirahat, Mark.”

***

“Dennis! Dennis!”

Onyx coklat Dennis seketika terbuka ketika mendengar suara berat dan ketukan panik di luar pintunya pagi itu. Setengah terhuyung, pemuda itu berlari dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Joshua berdiri di sana dengan kemeja putih yang ternoda darah dan beberapa guris air mata di wajahnya. Bau anyir melemparkan Dennis yang semula masih separuh tersangkut di dunia mimpi pada kenyataan yang keras. “A-ada apa, Joshua?”

“Casey...” ucap Joshua dengan gemetar, “Dia... dia mati....”

“Apa?!”

Joshua membawa Dennis ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dari pintu, tampaknya tak ada yang aneh; Casey kelihatan tertidur seperti biasa. Dennis melangkah masuk. Bau anyir semakin menusuk hidungnya. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan tubuh Casey, Dennis terkesiap dan langsung terjajar mundur.

Sebilah pisau tertancap di dada Casey yang sudah dibanjiri darah.

Aiden dan Joseph terbangun perlahan ketika merasakan hawa dingin dari kamar yang tak tertutup. Joseph menyadari Dennis meninggalkan ranjang dalam keadaan masih kusut; selimut tak terlipat dan sprei tidak dirapikan. “Ada yang tidak beres,” gumamnya, lalu menarik Aiden dari ranjang, “Ayo, kita cari Dennis, Aiden.”

Baru saja Aiden turun dari tempat tidur, Nathan dan Henry memasuki kamar dan langsung menubruk dua kakak mereka. Nathan memeluk Aiden dan Henry memeluk Joseph. Keduanya menangis sesenggukan sampai tak bisa bicara. Tubuh mereka gemetar hebat. “Hei, hei, tenang dulu... Ada apa?” tanya Aiden sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Nathan. Yang ditanya mendongak, ingin bicara tapi tak bisa. Henry tanpa sepatah kata pun menarik Joseph keluar, menuju kamarnya sendiri, memberi petunjuk bagi Nathan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pintu kamar Nathan dan Henry terbuka dan saat itulah, mereka melihat ‘pemandangan’ yang sama dengan di kamar Casey.

“Mark!!!” Aiden menjerit dalam kekalutan. Joseph berlari menghampiri tubuh Marcus yang sudah terbujur kaku, mencabut pisau yang ada di dada Marcus dengan harapan itu bisa menyelamatkan Marcus, tetapi semua sudah terlalu terlambat.

***

Fakta pembunuhan mengerikan di Sapphire Manor sekali lagi ditutupi Elven dari publik dengan ‘kemampuannya’. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Casey dan Marcus meninggal karena penyakit yang tidak menular. Beberapa personel Sapphire Miracle mulai mencurigai Elven sebagai pelaku pembunuhan ini, tetapi mereka tidak punya bukti yang benar-benar mendukung dari tempat kejadian perkara. Beban perasaan mereka semakin bertambah karena mereka tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan fakta tersebut pada publik. Mereka berada di bawah ancaman Elven sekarang, walaupun Elven tak pernah secara eksplisit melarang mereka bicara.

Andrew menghela napas berat ketika ia menyaksikan para penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle berlatih di atas panggung. Memang setelah para aktor, yang sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya, Joshua, dan Joseph, giliran _‘The Gracious Steps’_ yang tampil. Hatinya sedikit sakit melihat formasi _‘The Gracious Steps’_ yang masih lengkap.

“Apa kau merindukan Casey dan Bryan?”

Andrew menoleh.Ternyata, Jerome sudah duduk di sebelahnya tanpa sedikit pun ia menyadari. Pemuda itu sedikit misterius bagi Andrew: suka menyendiri, muncul tiba-tiba, dan punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Karena kita semua merindukan mereka,” pandangan Jerome masih terus mengarah ke atas panggung, “Selain itu, dari tiga kelompok kecil bentukan Tuan Seram, yaitu _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ , _‘The Golden Voice’_ , dan _‘The Gracious Steps’_ , hanya _‘The Gracious Steps’_ yang anggotanya masih lengkap. Sedikit banyak, aku mengerti perasaanmu.”  

Penjelasan Jerome 100% akurat dan mengena di hati Andrew. “Aku juga bersedih untuk Marcus, Jerome. Jejak si jahil itu tak akan bisa terhapus dengan mudah dari kehidupan kita.”

“Sama seperti mulut kasar Casey dan senyum menawan Bryan. Mereka bertiga akan terus hidup dalam hati kita. Kuharap tak ada lagi korban yang jatuh setelah ini karena itu akan benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku.” Jerome tertunduk, rambutnya menutupi sebagian matanya yang berwarna gelap. Ia mencengkeram celananya yang berwarna pudar sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Karena tergabung dalam tim yang sama, baik dia dan Nathan sangat dekat dengan Marcus. Melihat Marcus terbunuh tentu sangat menyakitkan mereka. Jerome tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Nathan dan Henry yang pertama melihat Marcus tewas. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir. “Mereka hanya anak-anak... Kenapa mereka harus mengalami ini? Apa yang pembunuh itu pikirkan?”

“Seorang pembunuh tak pernah memikirkan apapun. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah merasakan apapun,” Andrew mengusap-usap bahu Jerome yang terguncang, “Ini sudah takdir mereka, tak baik terus-menerus menangisinya, ‘kan?”

“Aku tahu.” Jerome mengusap air matanya, lalu memegang tangan Andrew. Sesak di dadanya sedikit berkurang ketika ia menyentuh tangan yang hangat itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jerome satu kereta dengan Nathan. Pada awalnya, hanya Henry dan Marcus yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengan Nathan, tetapi sekarang Jerome juga jadi semakin ingin tahu tentang pemuda pemalu itu. Selama di kereta, Nathan hanya tertunduk—sebenarnya, ia ingin mengajak bicara Jerome. Sayang, wajah Jerome yang selalu dingin menakutkannya.

“Nathan.” Jerome menangkup dua tangan kecil itu dengan satu tangan. Nathan mendongak dengan seulas senyum tipis. “Iya, Jerome?”

Jerome membalas senyum Nathan dengan sebuah senyuman yang—secara mengejutkan—sangat indah dan lembut. Nathan tak pernah merasa seteduh ini saat melihat senyuman Jerome.

“Ketahuilah bahwa kau masih punya aku, Vincent, dan Aiden di _‘The Golden Voice’_. Ah, ya, bukan hanya kami, tetapi seluruh Sapphire Miracle adalah temanmu. Jangan lagi merasa malu untuk berbagi, mengerti?”

Walaupun masih merasa canggung, karena keharuan yang sangat, Nathan balik menggenggam tangan Jerome dengan dua telapak mungilnya. “Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sangat takut... Aku selalu mengingat pembunuhan itu _..._ Henry juga sama, tetapi dia... terlalu sungkan untuk bilang....” Terdengar isakan lirih Nathan. Sekali lagi, Jerome tersenyum. “Kau tak keberatan jika aku berpindah kamar?”

***

“Pasti Elven yang membunuh Casey dan Marcus.” kata Jordan pada Dennis saat mereka menjalankan tugas untuk membangunkan personel-personel yang lain.

“Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?”

“Karena penjagaan di _manor_ ini ketat sekali. Mustahil orang luar bisa menembus penjagaan dengan mudah. Kita yang sudah tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini saja tak bisa lolos. Tentu orang dalam yang melakukannya dan hanya satu orang yang mungkin melakukan itu di sini.”

Dennis menunduk. “Bukannya aku ingin berburuk sangka, tetapi apakah tidak mungkin kalau orang lain yang melakukannya? Para pelatih, misalnya, terutama Bradford dan Rue. Mereka sangat dekat dengan Elven dan mungkin saja memiliki akses bebas untuk masuk _manor_.”

Jordan mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Pikiranmu bagus, Dennis. Kemungkinan itu hampir saja terlupakan.”

“Menurutku,” Vincent yang sejak tadi lebih memilih menghindari topik menyakitkan ini akhirnya angkat bicara, “satu-satunya orang yang memiliki motif kuat untuk membunuh Casey dan Marcus adalah Elven. Dengan kekuasaan miliknya sekarang, dia merasa bebas untuk membunuh dan menutupi hasil pekerjaannya sendiri, ‘kan? Sejujurnya, aku masih belum terlalu mengetahui kaitan para pelatih dengan pembunuhan ini.”

“Selain itu, dia sangat terobsesi dengan profesionalisme, ‘kan? Kau ingat apa yang terjadi Minggu itu? Marcus pingsan dan Casey salah nada. Mereka berdua sama-sama ‘ditahan’ Elven saat pulang dan kita tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Elven pada dua kawan kita itu.” tambah Jordan. Dennis memutar gagang pintu kamar Nathan, Jerome, dan Henry. “Berhentilah berspekulasi. Kalau kalian terus membicarakan itu, nanti kedengaran mereka yang di dalam.”

Jordan merapatkan kedua belah bibirnya seketika. Ia baru sadar kalau ini isu sensitif bagi dua anak kecil di dalam kamar, tak boleh dibicarakan sembarangan. “Maafkan aku.”

Dennis tersenyum lembut. “Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua bangunkan saja yang lain, ya?”

“Baiklah.”

Vincent dan Jordan berlalu. Dennis membuka pintu kamar dan langsung terjajar mundur. Jerome tengah menatap tajam padanya. Di bawah mata Jerome, ada kantung hitam tipis, pertanda dia tak tidur semalam. Dua telapak tangannya menutup rapat sebelah telinga Nathan dan Henry yang terlelap di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dennis menelan ludah; ekspresi Jerome sudah mengerikan tanpa perlu menatapnya seperti itu. “S-selamat pagi, Jerome.” sapanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Berhasil. Jerome mendesah panjang, ekspresinya melunak. “Untung saja kau sudah memperingatkan Jordan untuk hati-hati bicara. Aku menutupi telinga Nathan dan Henry sepanjang malam karena dia begitu berisik.”

Mata Dennis melebar. “Sepanjang malam kau terus menutup telinga mereka berdua?”

“Tentu saja. Mulut Jordan tak berpintu; dia menceritakan segala analisisnya tentang si pembunuh pada Matthew. Kau pikir Nathan dan Henry bisa terlelap kalau mendengar tentang itu? Bisa-bisa mereka dapat mimpi buruk.” Kamar Jordan dan Matthew memang ada di sebelah kamar yang ditempati Jerome sekarang, jadi segala percakapan mereka bisa didengar Jerome.

Dennis menyibakkan selimut Jerome perlahan. “Maafkan dia. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin melindungi kita dari pembunuhan-pembunuhan selanjutnya. Menurutnya, semakin cepat kita menemukan pembunuhnya, semakin baik. Ah, omong-omong, terima kasih karena sudah memeluk Nathan dan Henry sepanjang malam.  Kau tidak sesak diapit dua orang dalam satu ranjang?”

Jerome bangkit perlahan. “Sama sekali tidak,” katanya sambil tersenyum lemah, “Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Di kamar lamaku, aku tak bisa memeluk apapun karena hanya ada Vincent, hahaha....”

“Seperti biasa, kau aneh, Jerry, tetapi itu yang kusuka darimu. Pertahankan.” tawa Dennis, lalu membangunkan Nathan dan Henry dengan bantuan Jerome. Dua adik itu menggeliat malas. Mereka mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, memberi sedikit hiburan bagi Dennis dan Jerome dengan kepolosan mereka. “Aku mandi duluan ‘kan hari ini, Henry?” tanya Nathan pada temannya itu setelah ia menerima pakaian ganti dan handuk dari Dennis. Rupanya, di kamar mereka, ada aturan mandi juga. Henry mengangguk, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, hendak tidur lagi, tetapi Dennis segera menariknya. “Hei, hei, mau apa kau? Mengantrelah mandi kalau tidak mau disabet rotan Mrs. Rue.”

Henry mengerang malas. “Angkat aku dari tempat tidur, Dennis. Aku sangaaat mengantuk.” Pemuda berpipi gembil itu memberi penekanan pada kata ‘sangat’. Dennis tertawa lagi. “Dasar anak-anak.” katanya, lalu menarik Henry lebih kuat lagi supaya pemuda itu benar-benar terangkat dari tempat tidur. Henry tersenyum lebar, walaupun matanya yang sempit itu masih separuh terbuka. “Terima kasih, Dennis...”

Jerome mengacak-acak dengan gemas rambut Henry yang masih kusut.

***

“Henry, berhenti!”

Secara otomatis, suara Bradford menghentikan tarian Henry. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya tampak letih. “Iya, Mr. Bradford?”

Bradford berdecak kesal. “Orang-orang mengharapkan sebuah tarian yang energik dari Sapphire Miracle, terutama dari anggota _‘The Gracious Steps’_. Apa yang kau tampilkan tadi selemah gerakan orang yang berjalan dalam tidur. Lakukan dengan lebih bersemangat!!”

“Baik. Saya mohon maaf.”

Semua pasang mata mengamati Henry dengan seksama. Ada yang tidak beres pada penari muda itu. Yang paling mengetahuinya adalah anggota _‘The Gracious Steps’_ , berhubung mereka sering tampil hanya berlima akhir-akhir ini. “Henry, kau tak apa-apa? Kau sakit?” Aiden menepuk punggung Henry saat musik intro diperdengarkan. Henry menggeleng lemah. “Aku tidak tahu, Aiden... Aku lelah... tak tahu kenapa...” Bahkan suara Henry pun terdengar gemetar dan pelan.

Joshua serta-merta mematikan musik. Sikap yang di luar perintah itu memancing amarah Bradford. “Joshua! Kenapa kau mematikan musiknya? Lanjutkan latihan!”

“Henry sedang lelah. Beri dia waktu istirahat.” jawab Joshua dengan berani.

“Kalian baru beristirahat setelah tiba waktunya makan siang. Harusnya kalian sudah paham jadwal kalian! Henry, keluar dari formasi! Latihan sendiri!”

Patuh, Henry berjalan pasrah keluar formasi, tetapi Spencer cepat menariknya kembali. “Henry hanya butuh istirahat beberapa menit, Mr. Bradford! Sekali ini saja, tolong beri dia waktu istirahat!!”

Bradford mengatupkan rahangnya marah. “Kalian anak-anak yang sulit diatur!!” Pria itu melemparkan rotannya ke samping dan mengeluarkan cambuk bergerigi dari balik jubahnya. Joshua berdecih. Ditariknya Henry ke belakang tubuhnya, tepat ketika Bradford melecutkan cambuk itu ke kakinya. Joshua mengerang—darah segar mengalir deras dari kakinya. Henry memicing, tangannya mencengkeram lengan baju Joshua. Kakinya juga terluka sedikit, tetapi luka yang sedikit dari senjata semengerikan itu bahkan bisa mengucurkan darah. “Itu akibatnya kalau kalian melawanku. Berlatihlah sesuai jadwal! Itu jalan untuk menjadi bintang panggung sejati!” Bradford menarik Henry keluar formasi, tetapi Joshua yang sudah terlanjur marah menendang pria itu hingga terjengkang. “Spencer, jaga Henry!” Joshua mendorong Henry ke arah Spencer, lalu memukul Bradford kuat. Semuanya sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Joshua yang meledak-ledak ini. Bagaimana bisa Joshua yang terkenal begitu sabar dan murah senyum bisa sampai melakukan hal sefrontal itu? Ah, tunggu, bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas? Melihat orang-orang tersayangnya disakiti hingga mati oleh Elven tentu saja bisa mengubah sifatnya 180 derajat.

“Sudahlah, Joshua! Hentikan!” Jerome mencoba mencegah teman sebayanya itu. Joshua menepis tangan Jerome. Api amarah memenuhi mata yang biasanya begitu teduh. “Setelah Bryan, Casey, dan Marcus pergi, kau juga ingin merenggut nyawa Henry, hah? Apa kau masih belum puas menyiksa kami?!”

Dor!!

Joshua terjatuh ke samping karena Jerome mendorongnya kuat. Peluru yang harusnya menembus jantung Joshua salah sasaran. Peluru itu menyerempet bahu Jerome, mengucurkan darah dalam jumlah yang lumayan. “Ugh...” Jerome jatuh di atas lututnya. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup lukanya menjadi basah dan merah dalam sekejap. Joshua menoleh ke sumber tembakan itu. Tepat. Itu Elven.

“Kalian manja dan terlalu banyak protes, jadi aku terpaksa melakukan cara ini,” Elven memasukkan kembali pistolnya, “Waktu istirahat kalian tidak lama, hanya tiga jam lagi saja, tetapi kalian sudah kelelahan.”

“Tiga jam bukan waktu yang singkat jika Anda habiskan untuk sebuah latihan yang keras, _Sir._ Ditambah lagi, Henry sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Tak bisakah Anda mentolerir sedikit saja kelemahan kami ini? Kami manusia biasa yang tidak selalu dalam kondisi baik.” Dennis mencoba bernegosiasi. Henry hanya tertunduk sambil memegang tangan Spencer; ia merasa bersalah telah merepotkan semua orang, tetapi terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun. Kakinya juga masih sakit untuk digerakkan.

Elven hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Dennis. “Kalian sudah bukan lagi manusia biasa. Kalian adalah pangeranku, pangeran dengan kilauan yang tak dimiliki manusia biasa. Diri yang kalian sebut sebagai ‘manusia biasa’ itu sudah mati sejak kalian datang ke sini. Jadi, jangan lagi menyebut diri kalian ‘manusia biasa’. Tak ada satu pun manusia biasa di Sapphire Miracle.”

Henry perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Spencer. Ketika Spencer hendak menahannya lagi, Henry menggeleng lemah, menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia baik-baik. “Aku sudah kuat, kok. Aku akan melanjutkan berlatih, tetapi _Sir_ Elven, tolong sembuhkan Jerome dan Joshua, ya?”

***

Pagi ini, Joseph pikir ialah yang pertama kali masuk ke ruang latihan. Ternyata, ia salah. Di salah satu sudut ruang latihan, sudah ada seseorang. Henry sedang duduk memeluk lutut, membelakanginya. Dari gerakan punggungnya, Joseph bisa menebak bahwa Henry sedang menangis. Joseph berjalan selambat dan sesunyi mungkin menghampiri adik terkecilnya itu, lalu menepuk bahu Henry perlahan. “Hen..ry?” Joseph mengernyit ketika ada bau aneh menguar dari tubuh Henry, entah dari bagian mana.

Bahu Henry sedikit terguncang karena kaget. Pemuda itu menengadah. Pipinya memerah dan basah. “J-Jo-Joseph... hiks...”

“Kau kenapa, Henry? Kenapa menangis sendirian di sini? Ceritalah...” Dengan lembut, Joseph mengusap air mata Henry. Masih terisak, Henry menjawab dengan gelengan cepat. “K-kau ti... tidak akan mau.. tahu.... Ini.. ini... menjijikkan....”

“Apa maksudmu? Henry, katakanlah...”

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit kesulitan, Henry menunjukkan kaki kirinya yang sejak tadi terlipat di bawah pangkuannya. Joseph kaget. Bau tak enak menyerang hidungnya, tetapi ia tak sedikit pun mundur. Rasa ibanya lebih besar dibanding rasa jijik.

Bagian bawah kaki kiri Henry telah membusuk.

***

“Darahmu menarik kuman-kuman untuk datang dan membusukkan tempat di mana mereka bersarang. Di saat yang bersamaan, lukamu tak kunjung menutup, sehingga pembusukannya menjadi luas seperti ini.” Elven membersihkan luka Henry—luka bekas cambukan Bradford yang sudah meluas—dengan ringan saja. Pernyataan itu memunculkan anggapan di benak para personel bahwa penyakit ini sangat parah. “Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan obatnya?” tanya Henry gemetar.

“Aku tak tahu di mana lagi bisa mendapat obat untuk penyakit ini. Aku pernah memiliki obat itu, tetapi sudah habis untuk operasimu dulu.”

Henry menelan ludah. “Ta-tapi... aku tak bisa menari dengan kaki seperti ini...”

Elven tersenyum lebar. Psikopatinya muncul lagi. “Bukankah memang itu yang kau inginkan kemarin: beristirahat?”

“Bukan seperti ini cara yang diinginkan Henry untuk beristirahat, _Sir_.” Vincent berkata dengan suara rendah. Sebaliknya, Dennis berkata kemudian dengan lebih lunak. “Henry adalah salah satu dari penari terhebat Sapphire Miracle. Jika dia tak bisa menari lagi, Anda akan rugi besar, jadi kami mohon, carikanlah obat untuknya.”

“Jika aku bisa,” Elven berbalik setelah melemparkan satu kantung kasa steril pada Dennis, “Cuci tanganmu sebelum membalut lukanya. Kalau kakinya membusuk sampai ke lutut, maka aku terpaksa mengamputasi kakinya, jadi jangan membuatku repot.”

“Amputasi?” Kosa kata yang terdengar seram itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Jordan.

Elven berhenti sejenak. Kekehannya terdengar dari balik jubahnya. “Akan kubawa dia untuk dioperasi ke luar negeri. Kakinya akan dipotong dan diganti dengan kaki palsu—itulah amputasi.”

“Apa?! Ke-kenapa? Kaki Henry adalah bagian yang terpenting dari dirinya!! Tanpa itu, ia tak bisa menari!” bentak Nathan frustrasi. Jubah Elven melambai angkuh saat ia berjalan menuju pintu. “Ia masih bisa menari dengan kaki palsu, bahkan lebih mudah menari dengan kaki palsu daripada dengan kaki busuk begitu. Akan tetapi, aku masih punya banyak pilihan. Kalau satu dari _‘The Gracious Steps’_ tidak ada, toh masih ada empat lainnya yang akan menggantikan.”

Pintu ditutup perlahan. Tubuh Aiden merosot ke lantai. Ia remas rambutnya dalam kekalutan. “Bagaimana bisa... Bagaimana bisa dia... berkata seperti itu? Apa arti Henry baginya? Kenapa dia tidak sedikit pun menghargai Henry sebagai manusia?”

Spencer merengkuh bahu Aiden. “Jangan dengarkan dia. Elven itu iblis yang akan meracunimu,” bisiknya saat membantu Aiden berdiri lagi, “Percayalah, Henry pasti akan sembuh. Semua penyakit ada obatnya, ‘kan?”

“Iya, Aiden. Jangan menangis, dong. Kau sudah terlalu cengeng, bahkan sebelum aku sakit,” Henry tertawa kecil saat memegang tangan Aiden, “Jangan menangis, bodoh. Sudah, berhenti.”

Aiden memeluk Henry dengan gemas. “Dasar! Kau itu yang bodoh! Membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka oleh cambuknya Bradford! Kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!!” Aiden terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Henry sambil menangis. Henry malah tertawa semakin lebar. Para personel yang menyaksikan itu tertegun, terutama Joseph yang tadi melihat secara langsung sisi rapuh Henry. Beberapa di antara mereka ikut tertawa, menghangatkan suasana yang semula mencekam dan dingin.

“Hei, minggirlah,” Spencer menarik sedikit tubuh Aiden yang seperti menempel pada Henry, “Nathan juga ingin memeluk Henry, tuh.”

Mengerti bahwa dirinya lebih tua dari Nathan dan harus mengalah untuk sang adik, Aiden menyingkir. Nathan, yang menunggu kesempatan untuk memeluk sahabat sekamarnya itu, akhirnya bisa memeluk Henry lama dan sayang. Berkali-kali ia mengusap air matanya saat Henry tak melihat. Walaupun begitu, Henry tetap tahu bahwa sang kakak yang lebih tua hanya dua tahun darinya itu menangis. Kapan Nathan tak menangis, coba? Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Nathan. “Kau juga bodoh. Sudah tahu umurmu lebih tua, malah terisak-isak begitu...”

“Berhenti bilang orang lain bodoh!” kata Nathan, pura-pura marah untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Dennis tersenyum lembut dan menepuk puncak kepala Henry dan Nathan satu demi satu. “Sudah, jangan saling mengejek. Kalian semua bukan orang bodoh, kok, hanya tidak terlalu pintar...”

“Heh, kau mencuri leluconku, Orang Tua!” komentar Matthew yang semula akan melontarkan ejekan itu. Suasana menjadi lebih ramai karena lelucon kecil Dennis dan Matthew. Bau busuk dari luka Henry sama sekali tidak merusak kebersamaan mereka yang mungkin tinggal sebentar lagi ini. Dengan hati-hati, Dennis, Nathan, dan Joshua merawat luka Henry. Mereka tidak lagi mengeluhkan kehidupan yang tak adil, sedangkan yang lain melakukan apapun yang bisa lebih menghidupkan suasana, terutama trio bodoh Spencer-Aiden-Matthew. Ada juga yang hanya sesekali tertawa setelah lama terdiam, seperti Andrew, karena sibuk berdoa dalam hati untuk kesembuhan Henry dan kebahagiaan semuanya.

***

Malam. Henry tidur di kasur yang terpisah dengan Jerome dan Nathan atas permintaannya sendiri. Bocah itu mengira penyakitnya menular. Dia takut akan menulari teman sekamarnya, walaupun Nathan dan Jerome malah senang jika ia bisa tidur bersama mereka. Sepanjang malam, Henry terombang-ambing dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan lelap karena kakinya terasa sakit sekali. Selain itu, demam tinggi menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ingin ia memanggil seorang dari kakak-kakaknya, tetapi mereka semua sedang tidur. Ingin sekali ia memanggil Jerome, Dennis, Joshua, Aiden, atau Nathan, tetapi ia tahan dirinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan.

Henry tak tahu lagi apakah ia akan hidup atau mati. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin terlelap seperti hari-hari sebelum ia menderita seperti sekarang, jadi ia terus memejamkan mata tanpa sedikit pun membukanya. Saat itulah, Henry merasa tubuhnya terselimuti satu tekstur yang tak asing. Tekstur yang mengingatkannya pada debutnya. Benar. Tanpa membuka mata, Henry tahu ia telah terselimuti oleh jubah operanya. Kemudian, ia melayang dan terus melayang ke satu tempat yang lebih dingin. Masih terpejam, Henry menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. Kemudian, ia terbang. Jubahnya masih melingkupinya dengan kehangatan. Henry tersenyum, menyukai perasaan tanpa beban yang menerpanya tiba-tiba ini. Tubuhnya menyatu dengan angin. Baginya, ini mimpi yang sangat indah.

Itu adalah mimpi terakhir Henry.

Sementara itu, Nathan mencium aroma wangi yang membawa kenangan pahit sekaligus kenangan manis baginya. Aroma mint. Satu bayangan menyapanya ketika ia perlahan membuka matanya. Pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat ikal dengan suara beratnya. Salah satu dari _‘The Golden Voice’_. Pemuda itu tertawa ke arahnya. Nathan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bayangan yang kabur itu tampak seperti Marcus.

“Hahaha, Nathan bodoh! Suaramu jelek seperti anak perempuan!!”

Nah, kata-kata tajam itu hanya bisa terucap dari bibir Marcus, tetapi bukankah tak mungkin Marcus ada di dunia nyata? Dia ‘kan sudah mati. Sedikit takut, Nathan berlari kecil mengikuti orang yang ia kira Marcus itu. Lama-lama, larinya semakin cepat. Marcus menoleh. Wajahnya tampak jelas; itu benar-benar Marcus.

“Kau lambat!!” tawa Marcus lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Nathan. Tangan mungil Nathan dan tangan kurus Marcus bertaut.

Tiba-tiba, napas Nathan terasa sesak. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha untuk terus menyamai Marcus. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Marcus lagi. Sadar bahwa kakaknya tak bisa berlari tanpa bantuan, Marcus menarik tangan Nathan. Marcus tersenyum lebar. “Kau payah!!! Tak bisa lari, ya? Hahahaha!!”

Samar, Nathan melihat bayangan-bayangan lain di belakang Marcus. Salah satunya ia yakini sebagai Bryan. Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

***

Jordan merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Mandi pagi-pagi sekali benar-benar menyegarkan. Cahaya matahari menyelusup masuk dari jendela yang tirainya masih tertutup. Setelah mengancingkan kemejanya dengan sempurna, ia membuka tirai, membiarkan cahaya yang intens menyilaukan mata Matthew. Ia hobi sekali mengerjai teman sekamarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Benar saja, tak lama setelah ia membuka tirai, Matthew yang masih terpejam menutup matanya lebih rapat, lalu membukanya dengan enggan. “Ish, sialan kau, Jordan.” Pemuda tambun itu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sinar matahari. Jordan terkekeh. “Dasar babi.” ejeknya. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah taman mawar. Segala unsur rumah ini sebenarnya sangat terawat dan enak dinikmati, kalau saja Jordan tidak berada di sini untuk dikungkung.

Tunggu. Gundukan apa itu yang ada di atas salah satu semak mawar putih. “Itu...jubah opera? Tunggu, sejak kapan mawar di semak itu jadi merah?” tanyanya retoris sambil memicingkan mata. Masih tak kelihatan jelas, ia buka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Matanya melebar ketika melihat gundukan apa itu sebenarnya.

Mawar di semak itu memerah karena darah dan Jordan tahu darah siapa yang memerahkan mawar itu.

“Henry!!”

Pagi itu, dua personel termuda Sapphire Miracle ditemukan tewas secara bersamaan. Tubuh Henry tertelungkup di atas semak mawar putih, terselimuti jubah operanya, sedangkan Jerome menyadari kematian adiknya—Nathan—segera setelah ia terbangun. Wajah pucat, tubuh dingin, dan tak ada napas serta denyutan jantung adalah pertanda bahwa Nathan telah pergi untuk selamanya.

***


	6. The Way of Breaking Up

_Seorang idola baru bisa putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya—panggung—jika ia mati._

* * *

Siang ini, Joseph dan Andrew harus rela duduk tegap selama berjam-jam hanya untuk dilukis. Sebagai aktor yang sedang hit di kota, memang banyak orang yang memesan lukisan mereka. Joseph berkali-kali menghembuskan napas lelah; ini pertama kalinya ia dilukis dan punggungnya sudah terasa pegal bahkan sebelum lukisannya selesai.

“Maaf, Sir Joseph, bisakah Anda lebarkan sedikit senyum Anda?” pinta si pelukis dengan sopan. Joseph mendengus kesal. “Tunggu sebentar!” Ia merentangkan tangan ke udara seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap bangun tidur, lalu kembali lagi ke sikapnya semula dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dan terpaksa. Andrew yang melihat itu hanya bisa berbisik, “Bertahanlah, Joseph. Sebentar lagi siksaan ini akan berakhir.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?”

“Kita sudah menahan pose ini selama satu jam 57 menit. Tiga menit lagi, siksaan ini akan berakhir. Rata-rata pelukis profesional membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk melukis.”

Joseph terbelalak sedikit. “Dari tadi kau menghitung waktu? Kau hobi sekali mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.”

Sebenarnya, Andrew ingin tertawa mendengar pernyataan Joseph itu, tetapi tak bisa karena ia sedang dilukis. “Kalau dibandingkan dengan gerutuanmu, pekerjaan ini jauh lebih penting.”

Joseph mendesis. Bukan salahnya ‘kan kalau ia menggerutu? Menahan pose seperti itu hanya untuk sekelompok orang aneh yang ingin terus menikmati wajahnya adalah pekerjaan yang butuh tenaga lebih dari sekedar berakting. Andrew sendiri sadar bahwa Joseph masih newbie di _‘The Heavenly Princes’_. Sebelum semua rangkaian pembunuhan itu, _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ sudah terkenal dan menerima banyak tawaran untuk dilukis, jadi jelas Andrew dan Joshua sudah biasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Joseph tentunya berbeda dan Andrew tak bisa menyalahkannya.

“Tersenyumlah untuk penggemarmu, Joseph. Beri mereka hadiah karena sudah setia menonton pertunjukan kita.” kata Andrew.

“Entahlah, Andrew. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua yang kita lalui.”

Andrew menelan ludahnya sulit. Kalimat pemuda jangkung itu sungguh tegas. Joseph sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kata-katanya. Ia terbiasa menyuarakan pikirannya pada orang lain, termasuk pikiran negatif, walaupun ia sudah mengusahakan agar pikiran jenis itu tak terlalu sering muncul.

“Kuatkanlah dirimu. Setelah ini, kita akan langsung meluncur ke Royal Opera. Pertunjukan kita kali ini akan disaksikan oleh Tuan Mayor dan Gubernur, jadi kita harus bersemangat. Senyum yang lebar.”

Entah kenapa, permohonan Andrew itu terdengar menyedihkan. Joseph melirik Andrew dari sudut mata. Andrew adalah tipe orang yang cepat berteman dengan orang lain, jadi pastilah ia lebih akrab dengan teman-teman mereka yang menjadi korban pembunuhan daripada Joseph. Inilah yang mengherankan. Joseph yang tak terlalu akrab dengan mereka saja mengalami guncangan yang hebat karena pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu; mungkinkah Andrew mengalami guncangan yang lebih besar? Bryan yang diberondong peluru. Casey dan Marcus yang ditusuk saat tidur. Henry yang diduga bunuh diri dengan terjun dari balkon manor karena tak kuat menahan beban latihan. Nathan yang ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur, tetapi tak terluka sama sekali. Teman-teman mereka itu mengalami kematian yang tak wajar. Tak mungkin Andrew tak terguncang, tetapi kenyataannya, akting Andrew selalu bagus. Apakah ini hanya kemampuan berakting natural yang sudah dikombinasi dengan kemampuan menyembunyikan perasaaan? Diam-diam, Joseph jadi kasihan pada Andrew. Biarpun badannya besar, Andrew memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, pemaaf, dan perasa, berbeda dengan Jordan (dan Joseph juga) yang sering emosi.

“Mungkin untuk Andrew, aku bisa jadi sedikit lebih kuat...”

***

Dennis pernah beberapa kali melihat anggota _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ berlatih akting. Ia sangat terpukau dengan kemampuan teman-temannya, apalagi saat mereka bertiga: Andrew, Joseph, dan Joshua, memerankan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak seperti mereka. Akting mereka sangat natural dan Dennis bersyukur bakat itu berkembang pesat dari hari ke hari. Akan tetapi, setiap kali Dennis menonton latihan atau drama _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ , ia masih menangkap kejanggalan pada akting Joseph. Karena Dennis tidak merasa bahwa dirinya pandai berakting, ia tak pernah mengungkapkan kejanggalan itu pada Joseph, sekalipun mereka sekamar. Itu pasti memberi tekanan yang lebih besar pada Joseph. Ditambah lagi, setelah adik kesayangan Joseph—Henry—meninggal, hidup Joseph serasa kekurangan gairah. Beberapa kali Dennis meminta Joseph untuk bicara, Joseph selalu menghindar dengan malas, sehingga Dennis tidak bisa mengorek informasi dan, yang jelas, tidak bisa menolong. Dennis hanya bisa berdoa perasaan Joseph akan membaik seiring waktu.

Sebentar lagi pertunjukan dimulai. Joseph merapatkan jubah operanya dan merapikan rantai yang menghubungkan sisi satu dengan sisi yang lain dari jubahnya. Di depan cermin, dia tersenyum, tetapi kemudian murung lagi—begitu terus, berulang-ulang. Kalau Jerome yang melakukannya sih tidak apa-apa karena itu salah satu caranya menghilangkan stres, tetapi Joseph? Sebagai anggota _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ yang baru, Joseph bukan tipe orang yang mudah tegang. Selain itu, para anggota _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ , kecuali Casey, terkenal dengan kenormalan mereka. Apa yang membuat Joseph jadi seperti itu?

“Joseph, kau baik-baik saja?” Dennis menepuk bahu adik yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Joseph menoleh pada Dennis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. “Aku dalam masalah serius.”

Dennis berkedip sedikit lebih cepat. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku tidak bisa berakting bahagia. Senyumku...” Joseph menoleh ke cermin, tersenyum, lalu murung lagi, “...lihat? Senyumku sangat aneh. Sebelumnya tidak pernah begini...”

Sebuah lampu besar menyala di kepala Dennis. Jadi itulah kejanggalan yang ia lihat dari akting Joseph. Pemuda jangkung itu tak bisa berakting bahagia! Akting marah, sedih, takut, semua bisa ia lakukan, tetapi justru perasaan yang paling mudah ditiru tidak bisa ia tunjukkan. Saat Joseph tersenyum tadi, yang terlihat oleh Dennis adalah senyum sedih, bukan senyum bahagia. Gawatnya, sebagian besar ekspresi yang harus ditunjukkan Joseph pada dramanya adalah ekspresi bahagia. Tahu ‘kan apa yang dilakukan Elven jika ada artisnya yang tak profesional di atas panggung?

“Apa yang kira-kira bisa membuatmu senang sekarang?” tanya Dennis. Matanya  mencari salah satu dari trio bodoh Spencer-Aiden-Matthew, tetapi mereka tidak ada di sana. Joseph tertawa getir. “Yang bisa membuatku senang sekarang adalah jika Elven mati dan kita semua bisa terbebas dari kungkungannya.”

Jantung Dennis seolah berhenti berdetak. Joseph mengatakan hal itu dengan volume suara yang lumayan.

“Jangan keras-keras, Joseph! Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri nanti!” bisik Andrew yang tiba-tiba saja membungkam Joseph dengan tangannya. Joseph menurunkan tangan Andrew, lalu menyampirkan satu lengannya di bahu lebar sahabatnya. “Santai saja. Sebelumnya, aku sudah cari mati dengan Elven, tetapi nyatanya ia tak membunuhku. Apalagi hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu, aku yakin dia tak akan membunuh kita.”

“Apa kau bilang? Apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan?!” Andrew bertanya pada Joseph dengan setengah membentak.

 “Aku hanya memperjuangkan kebebasan kita. Apa aku salah? Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu khawatir. Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat Tuan Seram menyakiti kalian, aku pasti ada untuk melindungi kalian,” Joseph sekali lagi merapikan jubah abu-abunya, lalu menarik Andrew dan Dennis, “Ayo, sebentar lagi tirai akan dibuka. Pimpin doa, Dennis.”

***

Seperti penampilan-penampilan sebelumnya, Sapphire Miracle berhasil memukau penonton, walaupun anggota mereka sudah berkurang lima orang. Perasaan hampa yang pertama kali muncul di hati para personel saat kematian Bryan pun masih mengiringi mereka hingga saat ini. Walaupun begitu, mereka sadar bahwa mereka adalah malaikat Elven yang terbalut jubah opera. Mereka bukan lagi manusia, jadi mereka ‘dilarang’ keras bersedih di atas panggung.

Tiba saatnya pertunjukan drama penutup oleh _‘The Heavenly Princes’_. Dengan beberapa aktris tamu yang didatangkan Elven secara khusus, Andrew, Joseph, dan Joshua mampu berakting dengan sempurna. Yah, sebenarnya tidak semua; Joseph masih tidak bisa berakting bahagia hingga saat ini. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan tak bisa tulus, bahkan hingga adegan terakhir.

“Gelar kebangsawanan memang bukan segalanya bagi kita. Benar begitu, ‘kan?” Ini adalah dialog Andrew.

“Tentu saja,” kali ini giliran Joseph, “Uang juga bukanlah segalanya. Malahan, dia bisa menodai karnaval kebahagiaan manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi panggung berdarah.”

Andrew tertegun. Bukan itu dialog penutup Joseph. Andrew menoleh, mencari cara untuk mengingatkan rekannya itu pada dialog yang sebenarnya. Di saat yang sama, Joseph berjalan mendekati Andrew. Aneh, bukankah seharusnya Joseph berjalan keluar panggung setelah mengucapkan dialog penutup?

“Kalaupun panggung kehidupan kita ternoda oleh darah...”

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja, senyum Joseph berubah menjadi senyum bahagia! Padahal sejak tadi, tak seulas pun senyum seperti itu menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah yang tampan itu kini dikelilingi cahaya yang tak tampak. “...akan kupastikan bukan darahmu yang membasahinya.”

Joseph menarik tangan Andrew. Para penonton sedikit terkejut ketika Joseph memutar tubuhnya menghadap penonton, seperti hendak melompat turun dari sisi depan panggung dengan Andrew di belakangnya. Andrew sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Joseph ini. Dia baru saja akan bertanya ketika...

...sebuah lampu kristal besar yang dipasang di atas panggung jatuh menimpa mereka berdua.

Para penonton berteriak kaget dan ketakutan. Kepingan-kepingan lampu kristal memerah terkena percikan darah yang memancar keluar dari kepala mereka. Tirai tertutup dengan kasar. Para personel yang ada di belakang panggung menampakkan reaksi berbeda-beda sebelum mereka berlari menuju panggung yang sudah berantakan.

“Joseph!! Andrew!!!”

Tidak ada jawaban. Dua aktor itu tewas seketika di dalam pelukan cahaya.

Di belakang panggung, seseorang tersenyum.

“Sayang, janjimu yang terakhir tak bisa kau tepati, Joseph. Darah Andrew masih membasahi panggung, bukan?”

***

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kematian dua aktor hebat Sapphire Miracle, meninggalkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam di hati para personel daripada sebelumnya. Jangan tanya apa yang dikatakan Elven; ia sekali lagi menutupi kematian yang tak wajar itu. Dengan kematian dua aktor tersebut, hanya tersisa satu ‘Heavenly Prince’, yaitu Joshua.

Pagi itu, Vincent berkeliling dengan panik di Sapphire _Manor_. “Di mana kau sekarang? Sepuluh menit lagi waktunya latihan! Keluarlah, Jerome... kalau tidak, Mr. Bradford akan membunuhmu...” gumam pemuda mungil bermata lebar itu. Ia tidak menemukan Jerome di kamarnya, tidak di ruang latihan, tidak di mana-mana! Tentu saja ini membuat semua personel panik setengah mati. Dennis memutuskan untuk mencari Jerome dengan jalan berpencar, meninggalkan Joshua dan Spencer di ruang tengah kalau-kalau Jerome kembali.

Akhirnya, pencarian Vincent membuahkan hasil. Ternyata, Jerome ada di halaman dalam _manor_ , dekat air mancur. Ia berjongkok sambil menggores-gores tanah dengan ranting kering. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Vincent. Pemuda mungil itu mengendap perlahan agar sang kakak yang misterius itu tidak terkejut.

“Aku tahu kau di sana, Vincent.”

Deg! Vincent berhenti berjalan. Jerome meneruskan pekerjaannya menggambar di tanah tanpa berbalik pada Vincent. Mengerti bahwa orang satu ini tidak akan mengatakan apapun jika tidak diminta, Vincent berjongkok di samping Jerome dan bertanya pelan, “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Menggambar.” jawab Jerome singkat. Vincent baru menyadari bahwa sesekali Jerome terisak. Wajah Jerome tersembunyi di balik lututnya; hanya matanya yang terlihat, itu pun basah. Mata Jerome yang gelap itu terfokus pada gambar kasar di atas tanah. Vincent mengamati gambar Jerome dengan seksama. Gambar itu terlihat seperti gambaran anak kecil—kepala buatan Jerome hanya berbentuk lingkaran, sedangkan badan manusia buatannya adalah satu garis tipis, begitu pula tangan dan kakinya. Mata dan hidung terbuat dari titik-titik dan sebuah garis lengkung terbentuk di bawah hidung: seulas senyuman. Tinggi manusia-manusia gambaran Jerome berbeda-beda: yang terakhir digambar Jerome adalah yang berkaki paling panjang di antara semuanya. Vincent menghitung berapa banyak stickfigure yang digambar Jerome: ada delapan stickfigure yang digambar ketika Jerome meletakkan rantingnya. Jerome mengamati gambar itu lamat-lamat, begitu pula Vincent. Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Vincent tentang gambar itu adalah Sapphire Miracle yang sekarang tinggal delapan orang. “Kau menggambar kita semua, ya? Wah, bagus sekali. Lihat, mereka semua bahagia.” Vincent menunjuk satu stickfigure, nomor empat dari kiri. Jerome menggeleng lemah. “Itu bukan kita yang masih hidup,” Jerome lalu menunjuk stickfigure yang paling tinggi dan terus bergerak sampai stickfigure berukuran sedang di ujung satunya, “Ini Joseph, Andrew, Marcus, aku, Nathan, Henry, Bryan, dan Casey.”

Dada Vincent rasanya tertusuk ketika mendengar nama-nama itu lagi. “Kau menggambar teman-teman kita yang sudah meninggal?” tanyanya dengan leher yang tercekat.

Jerome mengangguk. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. “Mereka bahagia seperti yang kau bilang.”

“Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?” tanya Vincent sambil menunjuk stickfigure dengan senyum paling lebar.

“Karena aku akan bahagia kalau kita bisa lengkap lagi,” Jerome menggambar orang-orang kurus lagi di samping Joseph dan Nathan, “Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan salah satu dari kalian, tetapi saat kita bersama dalam formasi lengkap, aku selalu merasa tenang. Apapun siksaan yang diberikan Elven, Bradford, dan Rue rasanya tidak membekas selama kita masih lengkap.”

“Iya, memang begitu,” Vincent memandang sedih lima belas orang kurus gambaran Jerome, “tetapi kita tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghidupkan mereka kembali. Aku juga sedih karena kematian mereka, Jerome, tetapi ini adalah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari. Kita harus menghadapi kenyataan.”

Jerome menoleh pada Vincent, lalu tersenyum misterius dan kembali ke gambarnya. Ia membuat lingkaran besar yang melingkupi lima belas orang kurusnya. “Aku ingat kalimat terakhir Bryan,” Jerome meletakkan rantingnya, “Dia bilang akan selalu bersama kita, ‘kan? Aku mulai merasa dia benar.”

Jantung Vincent seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Jerome mengatakan itu. Ia terpaku, memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang mungkin tersirat, tetapi ia tak bisa menemukan makna kalimat itu selain ‘Bryan ada di sini’. Jerome memeluk erat Vincent. “Lupakan kata-kataku tadi, Adik. Ayo, kita ke ruang latihan.”

Di ruang latihan, ada sesuatu yang lain lagi. Tumben sekali, Mrs. Rue sang pelatih vokal ikut mengawasi jalannya latihan tari Sapphire Miracle. Biasanya, jika dia muncul, akan ada suatu perubahan penting dalam formasi.

“Jerome.” Mrs. Rue memanggil salah satu penyanyi terbaiknya setelah para personel duduk melingkar di lantai seusai latihan.

“Ya, Mrs. Rue?”

“Lagu melawan borjuis rupanya semakin tren di teater-teater belakangan ini, tetapi kita belum menciptakan satu lagu pun yang sejalan dengan itu selain _‘Ce N'est Pas L'argent’_. Padahal di lagu itu, teriakan penghidup suasana lagu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Casey dan Joseph.”

“Apakah Anda meminta saya untuk menggantikan mereka, Mrs. Rue?”

“Tepat. Sebagai salah satu dari _‘The Golden Voice’_ , kurasa kau bisa mengga—“

“Hapuskan saja bagian itu!!”

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Joshua yang tadi berteriak. “Ada apa denganmu, Joshua? Kenapa kau begitu marah?” tanya Mrs. Rue dengan senyum tipis yang sinis. Joshua terdiam. Tangannya mengepal, tak bisa mengatakan rahasia Casey dan Joseph. Seketika itu Dennis tahu, ada fakta tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui Joshua soal kematian Casey dan Joseph. Sayang, ini bukan saatnya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

“Kita tak bisa mengubah karya seni Sir Elven seenaknya. Berhubung ini darurat, daripada dihapuskan, lebih baik diganti saja penyanyinya,” Mrs. Rue berpaling dengan senyum palsunya pada Jerome, “Bagaimana, Jerome? Aku yakin kau bisa.”

Jerome mengangguk begitu saja. Joshua menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dengan kesal. “Kenapa kau terima saja tawaran itu?” batinnya.

“Baiklah, bagus! Semuanya, ayo kita segera berlatih!” Mrs. Rue menepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat.

 _‘Ce N'est Pas L'argent’_ merupakan lagu yang cukup sulit dinyanyikan dengan tarian yang cukup rumit pula. Lagu itu begitu digemari oleh para pejabat saat ini, yang cukup objektif untuk menertawakan diri mereka sendiri dengan mendengar lagu itu. Kekayaan bukanlah kunci menuju kebahagiaan. Gelar hanyalah topeng yang tidak memanusiakan manusia. Kira-kira begitulah isi lagu itu. Jerome diberi part menyanyi yang semakin banyak karena isi lagu itu sesuai dengan suaranya yang merdu tapi memilukan. Karena suaranya dieksploitasi habis-habisan di atas panggung, Jerome sampai dilarang berbicara di luar panggung.

“Hei, menurutmu apa dia sudah bangun?”

“Tidak tahu. Kita masuk saja, ya?”

“Apa kau yakin? Aroma minuman ini cukup kuat untuk membangunkannya.”

“Sudahlah, kalian santai saja. Walaupun dia tahu, kurasa tak akan ada masalah.”

“Yah, kalau begitu, tidak akan jadi kejutan, dong...”

“Ish, ini terlalu lama! Kita masuk saja deh!”

Akhirnya, empat orang yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas itu masuk kamar Jerome. Dennis yang pertama melangkah masuk dan ia langsung disambut dengan senyum manis Jerome. Pemuda misterius itu mengangkat selembar kertas bertuliskan ‘selamat pagi’. “Whoa!” Dennis terjajar mundur karena kagetnya, membuat teman-temannya terdorong ke belakang juga, “K-kau sudah bangun, ya?”

Jerome menulis lagi di kertas. ‘Tentu saja.’

“Hee, padahal tadi kami ingin memberikan minuman jahe ini untukmu sebagai kejutan. Karena sudah tak jadi kejutan lagi, bantu saja Jerome minum, Spencer.” kata Aiden dengan pipi sedikit menggembung karena kesal. Spencer duduk di sisi ranjang Jerome, juga dengan muka kesal. Jerome tersenyum lebar, lalu menulis ‘terima kasih banyak, maaf menggagalkan kejutannya’. Senyum Spencer terkembang sedikit demi sedikit. “Tidak apa-apa, Jerome. Kali ini, kau kami maafkan karena kau sedang sakit.”

Jerome memiringkan kepalanya, mengungkapkan kebingungannya. “Kami tahu ada yang tidak beres pada pita suaramu, jadi kamu dilarang bicara oleh Mrs. Rue, ‘kan? Nah, dengan minuman ini, kami membantumu memperbaiki pita suaramu.” jelas Dennis.

“Pita suaramu bukan hanya penting bagi panggung dan Tuan Seram, tetapi juga bagi kami semua,” Matthew tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya, “Karena kau tak boleh bicara, saat kita menyusuri lorong sebelum tidur malam, jadi tak ada yang menyanyi deh...”

“Aku sangat merindukan suaramu, Jerome... tetapi sayangnya, kau tak akan menyanyi untuk kami lagi, ya?” Aiden tertunduk lemas, berharap suatu saat nanti bisa mendengar Jerome menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya lagi. Spencer menjitak kepala temannya itu. “Jangan pasang muka sedih di depan Jerome. Lihat, dia jadi sedih.” Bocah kurus itu berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk Jerome yang memang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aiden cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. “Ma...maafkan aku.... Hahaha, lupakan apa yang kukatakan, ya... Semoga kau selalu sehat, Jerome....”

Jerome mengangguk, lalu memeluk Aiden dengan sayang. Walau tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, Aiden tahu Jerome sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Semua tersenyum bahagia meihat pemandangan yang hangat ini. “Ah, benar! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti ketahuan kalau kita mencuri gelas! Ayo, Jerome, cepat minumlah!” Matthew menyodorkan segelas minuman yang semula ada di tangan Spencer. Jerome mengangguk cepat, lalu  menghabiskan minumannya segera. Ia menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Dennis, lalu memeluk Dennis juga. “Sama-sama,” kata Dennis, menanggapi pelukan terima kasih dari Jerome, “Cepat mandi, ya? Setelah itu, kita latihan sama-sama.”

“Bersemangatlah, Jerome!” adalah kata-kata terakhir Matthew sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jerome. Pemuda yang masih berada dalam kamar tersenyum bahagia. Masih ada harapan baginya untuk dekat dengan teman-temannya, walaupun ia sudah tak lagi bisa bicara dengan teman-temannya.

***

Minggu. Ada pertunjukan lagi di Teater Saphhire. Para pangeran tampil lebih elegan dengan jubah baru mereka yang dihiasi bulu-bulu dan sebuah bros yang sangat artistik di masing-masing jubah. Tiap pangeran mendapat bros dengan warna berbeda yang menambah warna di atas panggung. Tersihir oleh keindahan kostum mereka yang baru, rasa letih mereka pun berganti menjadi senyuman semangat baru. Di panggung, mereka menari dan menyanyi dengan lebih energik, bahkan pada lagu sesulit _‘Ce N'est Pas L'argent’._ Jerome-lah yang paling bersemangat karena ia beranggapan jubah abu-abu putih yang dikenakannya paling mempesona di antara yang lain-lain. Suaranya yang merdu membahana memenuhi teater.

Namun, tragedi terjadi di tengah-tengah lagu.

 _“Everything I've wanted I always get, even the world may turn its back on me, I close my eyes and ears!_  
I'm going to make them dizzy  
I just need an OK head and some money!”

Jerome terhenyak. Pada akhir teriakannya, ia merasa sesuatu yang asin naik dari tenggorokan ke lidahnya. Setelah bagian itu, suara Jerome tak keluar sama sekali, tetapi untunglah, ini memang bagian di mana semua personel menyanyi bersama-sama. Jerome hanya bisa menari dalam diam. Inilah akibatnya jika seorang penyanyi dipaksa menggetarkan pita suaranya dalam keadaan sakit—Jerome sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada pita suaranya sejak sebelum Dennis memberinya minuman jahe itu. Minuman itu menghilangkan rasa aneh di pita suaranya untuk sejenak dan membuat Jerome melupakan penyakitnya hingga hari pertunjukan. Sialnya, hal ini membuatnya tidak hati-hati dalam berteriak, sehingga suaranya malah tidak keluar sama sekali.

Delapan pria muda itu mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka dengan elegan seperti biasa, mengenakan kembali _opera mask_ mereka dan turun dari panggung. Jerome langsung bersembunyi dari teman-temannya sebelum ada yang sempat menanyainya macam-macam.

“Jubah ini memang bagus, tetapi membuatku sedikit gerah.” Matthew mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya yang gembil. Spencer berdecak. “Walaupun kau bilang begitu, kau tidak juga melepasnya, Matthew. Bilang saja kau menyukainya. Susah sekali.”

Aiden mengiyakan. “Cepat lepaskan jubah itu sebelum berbau keringatmu. Kalau aroma parfum yang menempel di sana hilang, maka jubah itu akan kehilangan kemegahannya, lho.”

“Aish, diam kalian, kembar bodoh!”

 Spencer dan Aiden jadi main kejar-kejaran dengan Matthew. Jordan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran. “Tidak ada pangeran Elven yang bertingkah kekanakan begitu dengan jubah opera mereka. Contoh Vincent dan Joshua. Mereka selalu kelihatan keren dengan kostum apapun karena mereka tidak pernah bertingkah ngawur.”

Trio bodoh langsung cemberut ke arah Jordan. “Kau pikir kau sendiri keren?”

Jordan terjajar mundur mendapat serangan dari tiga orang sekaligus. “Yah, setidaknya...”

“Sudah, sudah. Cepat ganti baju sana. Kalau kalian tidak cepat, Sir Elven akan marah. Ayo cepat,” kata Dennis, lalu menoleh pada Jordan, “Kata-katamu tadi mengingatkanku. Vincent ke mana, ya?”

Jordan mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin, dia dan Jerome sedang ganti pakaian. Aku tidak melihat mereka tadi gara-gara sibuk menonton trio bodoh itu.”

Dennis akan tertawa kalau saja Vincent tidak masuk secara tiba-tiba ke ruang rias, masih mengenakan jubah operanya. Wajahnya pucat sekali. “Vincent, apa yang terjadi denganmu?” tanya Joshua, khawatir kalau-kalau Vincent melihat pembunuhan lagi. Sayangnya, dugaan Joshua benar.

“Jerome.... Dia.. Dia tewas..... di kamar ganti.... ”

***


	7. I Wanna Dance

  
_Menarilah dengan bahagia sampai hari terakhirmu_.

* * *

Tubuh Jerome ditemukan tertelungkup di ruang ganti. Ketika Jordan membalikkan tubuh yang dingin itu, ia dapat melihat wajah pucat sang _‘Golden Voice’_. Tampak jejak darah yang dihapus dari bibir Jerome, tetapi tidak ada luka luar sama sekali. Sepertinya, sebelum mati, Jerome sempat batuk darah. Anehnya, wajah Jerome begitu tenang seperti sedang tidur. Harusnya, jika dia memang  mati dibunuh, akan tampak jejak-jejak kesakitan, tetapi itu tidak ditemukan pada wajah kanak-kanak Jerome.

“Menurutmu, apakah Jerome meninggal karena sakit? Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru disakiti seseorang saat kita menemukannya.” tanya Jordan pada Vincent saat berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa darah dari bibirnya itu memang keluar karena ia sakit,” katanya sedih sambil menunduk, “Aku menangkap suatu keanehan pada suaranya saat ia berteriak di panggung. Dia juga tidak lagi menyanyi saat lagu hampir berakhir. Mungkin, teriakannya telah melukai tenggorokannya sendiri.”

Jordan memicing sambil memegangi lehernya. “Sial. Kita tahu fakta bahwa dia terluka, tetapi kita tak bisa menolongnya hingga ia meninggal,” sesalnya sambil menengadah, menahan aliran air mata, “Maafkan kami, Jerome...”

Vincent menunduk semakin dalam. Ia, sama seperti Jordan, bukan tipe orang yang menangis dengan mudah. Mereka bisa merasakan tekanan kelenjar air mata yang mulai aktif, tetapi mereka sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak terlalu banyak menangis setelah semua pembunuhan ini. Kasihan Spencer dan Aiden; mereka berdua membutuhkan penguat yang lebih besar setelah kematian saudara-saudara mereka.

Sesungguhnya, bukan hanya dua orang anggota termuda Sapphire Miracle yang membutuhkan penyokong.

Setelah sampai di ruang latihan, ternyata hanya ada Spencer dan Aiden. Mereka berdua celingukan mencari seseorang. Ketika Vincent dan Jordan memasuki ruang latihan, Spencer dan Aiden langsung berlari ke arah mereka. “Vincent, Jordan, kalian melihat Matthew?”

“Apa? Rasanya tadi dia turun duluan. Kupikir dia sudah latihan di sini.” kata Jordan. Jantungnya berdenyut sedikit tak normal mendengar ‘hilangnya’ teman sekamarnya itu. Dalam hati, ia terus berdoa semoga Matthew baik-baik saja.

“Dennis dan Joshua ke mana? Mereka juga tak ada.” kata Vincent sambil melihat sekeliling. Spencer menggeleng. “Dennis dan Joshua sudah pergi duluan mencari Matthew. Ayo kita juga mencarinya.” Pemuda kurus itu menarik tangan Vincent, tetapi belum sampai mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu, Dennis dan Joshua sudah kembali bersama Matthew. “Whoa, apa yang terjadi padamu, Matthew? Kok kau berkeringat begitu?” tanya Jordan. Bersama tiga orang lainnya, pemuda berbadan besar itu mendatangi teman tambunnya. Matthew nyengir lebar menunjukkan giginya. “Aku ingin kurus, jadi aku berolahraga pagi.”

“Kalau hanya ingin kurus, kau tak usah menyusahkan dirimu seperti ini. Berhentilah mencuri makanan kecil dari dapur, beres semuanya.” kata Jordan sambil menutup hidungnya, mencegah bau keringat Matthew memasuki hidungnya. Aiden mengiyakan. “Lagipula, Matthew lebih kelihatan lucu kalau gendut. Teruslah mencuri makanan dari dapur.”

Matthew menjitak penari berkepala ikan itu. “Kau pikir aku tahan terus-menerus menjadi yang tergemuk di antara kita? Kalau aku gendut, aku akan jadi yang terjelek di Sapphire Miracle.”

Vincent tersenyum geli. “Siapa bilang? Justru jadi gendut adalah daya tarikmu. Selain itu, benar kata Aiden, kau lebih cocok dengan tubuh tambunmu. ‘Kan kau adalah bantalnya Sapphire Miracle.” ‘puji’ pemuda mungil itu, lalu mencubit perut tebal Matthew. Si pemilik perut memekik kesakitan. “Hei, jangan cubit sembarangan! Perutku bukan untuk konsumsi publik, tau!”

Semua orang yang mendengar lelucon itu langsung tertawa kecuali Spencer dan Aiden. “Apa itu ‘konsumsi publik’? Jangan pakai bahasa yang aneh-aneh, dong! Leluconmu jadi tidak lucu bagi kami berdua!” komentar Spencer. Para kakak semakin tergelak mendengar komentar polos si ikan teri.

“Ehem, kalian pikir kalian ada di sini untuk tertawa?”

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, sudah ada Bradford yang menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya pelan dengan senjata pamungkasnya—rotan. Tujuh personel langsung menyebar ke posisi mereka masing-masing setelah Matthew memutar musik pengiring.

Dennis mengamati Matthew dengan lebih seksama. Hari ini, sepertinya Matthew jauh lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Dia juga jadi aneh dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba ingin kurus. Bukankah penari berlemak tebal itu bangga dengan statusnya sebagai pemuda tambun yang lincah?

Ternyata, keanehan Matthew tidak berhenti hari itu saja. Ia juga jadi lebih sering melawak, padahal biasanya juga sudah sering. Setelah dimarahi para pelatih pun, Matthew hanya mengangguk, memasang muka diserius-seriuskan, tetapi setelah itu, ia berlatih lagi dengan bersemangat. Padahal, setiap pagi setelah hari itu, Matthew selalu berlari mengelilingi halaman dalam _manor_ untuk berolahraga—bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kelelahan? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa memiliki energi yang begitu besar? Enam orang lainnya tentu penasaran dengan perubahan _mood_ Matthew yang drastis di tengah-tengah ancaman pembunuh yang tak terlihat, jadi saat makan siang hari itu, mereka sepakat untuk menginterogasi Matthew.

“Ish, kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan begitu?” Matthew mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang mulai bergidik saat enam orang temannya mengelilinginya di ruang latihan. Ekspresi Dennis langsung melunak, berganti dari ekspresi investigator menjadi ekspresi ibu yang lembut hati. “Yah... umm... kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi takut... Kami cuma penasaran kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Berolahraga pagi-pagi, berlatih penuh semangat, juga lebih banyak tersenyum...”

“Kau tidak sedang menutupi apapun dari kami, ‘kan?” tanya Joshua, _straightforward_. Berdasarkan pengalamannya yang terdahulu, jika seseorang dari mereka akan mati, orang itu akan tampak lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Matthew mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya malu. “Sebenarnya, aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi aku terlalu... ahhh...” Tiba-tiba saja, Matthew menutup mukanya dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Enam orang itu terbelalak. “Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak perempuan begitu sih? Ayo, cepat katakan!” Spencer dan Aiden sudah penasaran. Mereka langsung mendapat jitakan dari Matthew sehingga di kepala mereka muncul benjolan-benjolan raksasa. “Karena kembar bodoh ini sudah mengejekku, aku tak jadi mengatakannya deh.” katanya sambil melipat lengan.

Jordan memiting leher Matthew sambil mengacak-acak rambut si tambun. Matthew langsung mengaduh-aduh, tetapi Jordan sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. “Ayo bilang! Kalau tidak, aku tak akan melepaskanmu!”

“Iya, iya! Aduh, baiklah, aku cerita, tetapi aku akan menjitaki kalian satu persatu kalau kalian menertawakanku!” Matthew menyerah. Mukanya merah sekali ketika ia akan memulai ceritanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan terus menunduk selama bercerita. “Sebenarnya... sebenarnya... hmm... aku tak yakin bagaimana mengatakannya pada kalian... Aku juga tak yakin kalian akan mengerti ini... hmmm.... bagaimana ya...”

“Cepat katakan!!” desak enam orang itu bersamaan. Karena gugup (plus kaget dengan protes bersamaan itu), Matthew akhirnya keceplosan.

“Aku sedang jatuh cinta!!”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi orang-orang itu untuk mencerna empat kata yang diucapkan Matthew, terutama dua kata terakhir. ‘Jatuh cinta’ adalah sebuah frase yang sering ada dalam lagu-lagu Sapphire Miracle dan drama-drama percintaan, tetapi para pemuda ini sendiri tak pernah mendalami makna dua kata itu dalam hidup mereka. Walaupun begitu, tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada teman-teman mereka—tanpa bermaksud membuat hubungan romantis.

“Jatuh cinta itu adalah perasaan yang timbul saat kau melihat seorang _lady_ yang cantik, ‘kan?” tanya Dennis polos, menyuarakan pikiran adik-adiknya. Ya, untuk saat ini, mereka memaknai cinta dengan dangkal seperti itu saja. Tampaknya, makna itu juga berlaku untuk Matthew karena ia mengangguk. Merasa bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan dan sangat eksklusif, enam orang lainnya membulatkan mulut mereka. Jordan bahkan sudah menepuk-nepuk bahu Matthew bangga dan mengucapkan selamat. “Siapa _lady_ ini? Seperti apa rupanya? Ceritakan pada kami!”

Suasana makan siang terasa lebih cerah dengan cerita cinta Matthew. Dengan gaya berceritanya yang juga ceria, kisah Matthew memaniskan hari-hari gelap nan pahit enam kawannya. Cerita cinta adalah sesuatu yang baru di kehidupan semua personel Sapphire Miracle, makanya mereka jadi tertarik pada siapapun _lady_ bermata lebar berambut ikal berbibir merah jambu yang begitu menggoda ini. Matthew yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tak menyangka bahwa _lady_ ini selalu menonton pertunjukannya di Sapphire Theatre setelah pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang—dan pandangan gadis itu selalu terarah padanya. Senyum gadis itu.... ‘oh, sungguh seperti bidadari’, begitu cara Matthew mendeskripsikan pujaan hatinya. Wah, pantas saja Matthew sangat bersemangat mengenai hal ini. Gadis itu kedengarannya sangat istimewa, walaupun cinta Matthew padanya masih satu arah alias belum mendapat balasan.

***

 _Backstage_ , hari Minggu.

“Yang mana sih orangnya?”

“Itu, itu, yang itu! Lihat, yang topinya paling sederhana pada barisan depan!”

“Tunggu! Kurasa aku melihatnya! Yang topinya tak ada bunga-bunga ataupun bulu-bulunya itu, ‘kan? Yang memakai baju bernuansa merah jambu itu, ‘kan? Wah, dia sangat cantik!”

“Tidaaak! Hanya aku yang boleh bilang dia cantik! Kau pergi saja, cari gadis lain untuk dipuji cantik!”

“Siapa? Dennis?”

“Spencer, aku dengar itu.” kata Dennis sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menoleh pada adiknya itu karena masih dirias. Walaupun begitu, Spencer sudah berlutut tak karuan sambil sibuk minta maaf. Dennis tertawa kecil. “Iya, iya, tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Sudah sana, kembali cari gadis-gadis.” ujarnya sambil menatap lembut Spencer melalui cermin. Spencer tersipu, tetapi tetap pergi dan melanjutkan pencariannya yang sempat tertunda bersama Matthew dan Aiden.

“Gadis-gadis bisa menimbulkan motivasi seseorang ya. Coba kita menemukan penyemangat yang seperti ini dari awal.” kata Joshua saat memandang punggung adik-adik penarinya yang sedang mencari pujaan hati.

Mata Dennis bergerak menatap pantulan Joshua di cermin rias. “Kau mau ikut mencari penonton yang beruntung?” tanyanya. Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Dennis, Joshua memiringkan kepalanya polos. “Penonton yang beruntung apanya?”

“Jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu,” kata Jordan yang baru kembali dari ruang ganti, “Kau tampan dan berbakat, jadi kalau kau mencintai salah satu dari pada _lady_ penggemar kita, maka _lady_ itu akan menjadi penggemar yang beruntung.”

Wajah Joshua memerah seketika. “A-apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bicara macam-macam!” Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan cepat menuju cermin rias yang ada di ujung ruangan. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia berpura-pura membetulkan jubahnya. Dennis dan Jordan menertawakan Joshua, bukan dengan maksud mengejek, tetapi karena senang masih ada kekonyolan-kekonyolan seperti ini dalam kehidupan mereka yang kacau dan (di)rusak. Di sudut ruangan yang lain, Vincent hanya tersenyum geli.

_Bisakah kalian melihat dan merasakan kebahagiaan kami sekarang..._

_...Bryan? Casey? Marcus? Nathan? Henry? Joseph? Andrew? Jerome?_

Sebelum naik panggung, Jordan berbisik pada Vincent, “Aroma ruang ganti di mana Jerome tewas masih belum berubah hingga saat ini.”

Vincent melirik Jordan. “Benarkah? Parfum yang biasa disemprotkan pada jubah kita tak memiliki aroma sekuat itu untuk bertahan lebih dari satu minggu.”

“Aku punya firasat pembunuh Jerome memakai semacam bahan dengan wangi yang kuat. Aku tahu beberapa parfum memang berbahaya jika dihirup terlalu banyak, tetapi tak cukup kuat untuk menumbangkan satu orang tanpa menimbulkan perlawanan sama sekali.”

Vincent mengernyitkan dahinya. “Apakah mungkin ia menggunakan gas aromatik yang beracun? Atau semacam obat bius?”

Pertanyaan Vincent tak berjawab karena para pangeran sudah menapaki panggung. Di antara lantunan lagu cinta dari Sapphire Miracle untuk para _lady_ penikmat opera, pikiran tentang si pembunuh masih berputar-putar di kepala Vincent.

_“The first moment I saw you  
I couldn't help but want you  
Don't look at me like that  
I haven't started the game with you yet_ _”_

Astaga. Benar. Lagu ini adalah lagu untuk menyatakan cinta. Sekilas, Vincent melirik sahabat tambunnya. Sesuai dugaan, pandangan mata Matthew terus tertuju pada _lady_ bergaun merah jambu itu saat menyanyikan lagu ini, seolah-olah lagu ini khusus ditujukan pada _lady_ itu. _Aku tak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh, apalagi tentang pembunuhan itu. Aku harus menyemangati Matthew yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada lady itu. Ya, aku harus menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mendukung Matthew!_

_“Your youthful, soft skin  
And your long, fragranced hair  
When you attack me with an angry voice  
There's no way I can win  
I've prepared a magic trick for you  
There's a ring inside this rose  
I will be your man_ _”_

Joshua tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat sisi ekspresif Matthew yang keluar. Dia jadi penasaran, apakah dia akan seheboh itu jika jatuh cinta? _Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Fokus, Joshua, fokus!_ Pemuda tampan itu jadi malu sendiri.

_“Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I'm going to make you mine  
No I can't stop thinking about a girl  
I want us to be together_ _...”_

***

Lagu cinta kembali menjadi tren di teater-teater kota setelah para personel Sapphire Miracle membawakan _‘You’_ yang sangat romantis dan menghanyutkan hati para _lady_. Kota menjadi penuh cinta seiring dengan semakin populernya lagu tersebut. Personel Sapphire Miracle pun makin sering diundang ke luar teater, baik sebagai Sapphire Miracle atau individu. Seperti hari ini, Matthew diundang untuk menyanyi bersama Vincent di sebuah pesta pernikahan. Mereka baru kembali ke _manor_ pada malam hari, saat latihan baru saja disudahi. Dennis adalah orang yang pertama kali mereka serang sekembalinya mereka ke _manor_.

“Dennis! Dennis! Kau tak akan percaya!!!” Matthew memeluk kakak tertuanya itu dari belakang, lalu memutar-mutarnya dengan kuat. Dennis mual dibuatnya. “Whoa, whoa, hen-hentikan, Matthew!! Aku pusing!!” katanya yang sudah terancam muntah. Menyadari bajunya akan kotor kalau kena muntahan Dennis, Matthew menurunkan Dennis dan kakak tertua itu tak bisa langsung berdiri tegap setelah kakinya menyentuh tanah. Untunglah, Joshua dan Aiden menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh ke belakang. “Jangan euforik begitu, Matthew. Cerita saja pelan-pelan.” tawa Vincent.

“Memangnya kenapa kau bisa berbunga-bunga seperti itu, Matthew? Jangan-jangan, ini tentang _lady_ misterius pujaan hatimu itu, ya?” tanya Joshua dengan tatapan jahil. Matthew merona saat menganggukkan kepalanya. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas kecil yang harum dengan tulisan latin yang sangat bagus dan rapi. “ _Lady_ itu memberikanku surat ini. Harus kuakui, dia sangat agresif, tetapi aku senang cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.”

“Benarkah?! Kau mendapat surat dari _lady_ misterius itu? Wah, sihir apa yang kau gunakan?” Spencer merebut surat wangi itu dari teman besarnya. Matthew langsung merebut surat itu kembali dan menciumnya. “Jangan sembarangan pegang! Nanti jadinya tidak wangi lagi!” katanya pada Spencer.

“Apa sih isi suratnya?” Dennis maju untuk membaca tulisan latin yang sangat rapi itu.

_Temui aku di jembatan utara kota, dekat Palace of Theatre, pukul enam petang besok. Aku ingin lebih tahu mengenai dirimu. Salam, penggemarmu, Norma Graham._

Enam orang yang membaca salam penutup surat itu membulatkan bibir mereka. Wajah Aiden bahkan sudah merona karena membaca salam penutup yang sangat romantis itu. “Wuah, ini benar-benar surat untuk lelaki dewasa! Aku tidak mau baca!” Aiden  berpaling sambil menutup matanya. Jordan menjitaknya tanpa basa-basi lagi. “Itu ‘kan hanya surat cinta biasa, kenapa kau harus malu? Lagipula, kau sudah membacanya sampai selesai, percuma kau bilang tidak mau baca!”

“Aku turut senang atas surat undangan yang kau dapatkan itu, tetapi kau punya satu masalah.” kata Dennis, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya yang tertekuk ke dagunya. Vincent mengangguk. “Elven tidak akan mengijinkan kita keluar _manor_. Itu adalah jam-jam latihan.”

“Tak usah khawatir,” Jordan tersenyum lebar, “Aku punya rencana yang bagus untuk meloloskan Matthew!”

***

Entah bagaimana, Matthew berhasil dikeluarkan dari _manor_ dengan rencana brilian Jordan. Kemudian, enam anak yang tersisa membuat kamar Matthew seolah-olah terkunci dari dalam, jadi saat Elven mencari Matthew, mereka tinggal bilang ‘Matthew ada di kamar’. Kalau Elven mengecek ke kamar Matthew, ternyata kamar Matthew tak bisa dibuka. Itu pasti akan menyibukkan Elven dan para pelatih untuk sementara waktu sampai Matthew kembali.

Lima menit menuju pukul enam. Tangan Aiden mulai berkeringat karena gugup. “Padahal Matthew yang pergi kencan, kenapa aku yang gugup, ya?” tanyanya retoris pada Dennis. Spencer juga hampir sama keadaannya. Ia berharap jantungnya yang sedikit lemah itu bisa menahan sedikit lagi kegugupan ini. “Matthew harus membayar kita dengan cerita kencan yang bagus!” desisnya. Dennis tertawa. “Sudahlah... Kita tinggal jalankan saja rencananya kalau nanti kita bertemu dengan para pelatih.”

“Entahlah, Dennis. Aku justru merasa gugup seiring semakin dekatnya kita dengan pelaksanaan rencana itu...” Vincent mengelus dadanya yang mulai bergemuruh. Jordan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Vincent. “Anggap saja kita sedang main drama di panggung. Kegugupan pasti ada, tetapi selalu bisa diatasi, ‘kan? Ingat, ini demi Matthew.”

Vincent mengangguk lemah. Ia tak pernah bermain drama atau sandiwara lainnya, jadi ia sama sekali tak pernah berakting. Jordan sama juga dengannya, tetapi entahlah. Mental Jordan sepertinya sudah membuang jauh kata takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang dengan jubah hitam memasuki ruangan, tetapi di luar dugaan, itu adalah Rue. “Ah, Mrs. Rue. Selamat malam.” Para personel membungkuk hormat, memberi salam pada guru vokal mereka. Rue membetulkan kacamata sebelahnya dengan angkuh. “Selamat malam. Hari ini, Mr. Bradford secara mendadak ada urusan, jadi materi latihan tari kali ini diganti dengan materi latihan vokal.”

Dennis mengerjap bingung. Bradford bukan orang yang gampang mengubah jadwalnya; kalau ada panggilan dadakan, ia pasti menolak datang. “Maaf jika saya kurang sopan dengan bertanya macam-macam, tetapi ke mana Mr. Bradford pergi?”

“Ia menemani Sir Elven ke jembatan utara kota. Katanya, tubuh Matthew ada di sana.”

Enam orang itu menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan mereka menjadi tidak enak, apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa pilihan kata Rue tidak begitu bagus. “’Tubuh?’ Apa maksud Anda? Memangnya ada apa dengan Matthew?” berondong Jordan tak sabar.

Rue memutar gramofon di ruang latihan. “Jembatan di depan Palace of Theatre diledakkan. Matthew ditemukan telah tewas di sana.”

***

Sapphire Miracle tak pernah mengenal hari berkabung. Sehari setelah kematian Matthew, _‘The Gracious Steps’_ dipaksa tampil di Crystal Opera, sebuah gedung opera baru di kota sebelah. Berhubung formasi yang terbentuk sebelumnya terdiri dari empat orang, jadi harus empat orang juga yang tampil. Vincent ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Matthew.

Menurut berita-berita di surat kabar, jembatan itu diledakkan oleh orang-orang yang tak sejalan dengan mayor yang sekarang. Mereka meledakkan jembatan itu dan mengancam untuk menghancurkan fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang lainnya lagi jika permintaan mereka supaya mayor tersebut diganti tidak dikabulkan. _‘Hal ini menjadi ancaman serius bagi pemerintahan di kota saat ini’_ , itu kalimat yang sering diulang-ulang di surat kabar. Banyak jurnalis melihat berita itu dari sisi politisnya saja, tidak dari sisi sosialnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak menyoroti secara intens kejahatan kemanusiaan terbesar yang dilakukan para pemberontak itu, yaitu pembunuhan terhadap warga sipil yang tak bersalah seperti Matthew hanya semata karena urusan politis.

Bagi orang-orang yang masih memiliki hati, kematian Matthew ini sangat menyakitkan. Dia hanya seseorang yang lewat di atas jembatan itu; dia tak melakukan apapun yang bisa menimbulkan kemarahan sekelompok pemberontak. Matthew hanya seorang pemuda tambun yang sedang dilanda cinta. Ya, Matthew tewas dalam keadaan mabuk kepayang. Pernyataan inilah yang digunakan Joshua untuk menghibur Spencer dan Aiden. Memang, dua anak itu langsung menangis tak karuan setelah mereka sampai di _manor_ dan Joshua tak juga lelah untuk menghibur si kembar bodoh yang baru kehilangan ‘kakak bodoh’. Mereka berdua tak tampil maksimal karena memikirkan Matthew saat menari. Riasan mereka terhapus oleh guris-guris air mata saat naik panggung dan sebenarnya, di atas panggung pun, mereka ingin menangis lagi.

“Matthew meninggal dalam keadaan bahagia, jadi kalian tidak perlu sesedih ini. Lagipula, setiap manusia pasti akan mengalami perpisahan, ‘kan?” kata Joshua. Ia ragu kata-katanya ini bisa menyembuhkan adik-adiknya—dan dia memang benar. Spencer dan Aiden masih sesenggukan. “Matthew... Matthew... kembalikan dia....” pinta mereka. Vincent lama-kelamaan tak tahan dengan sikap kekanakan teman-teman sebayanya. Dia berdiri dari ranjang Spencer dengan marah. “Kalian tahu ‘kan kalau Matthew tak akan mungkin kembali?! Kenapa kalian terus meminta hal yang mustahil? Kalian sudah dewasa, jadi hadapilah kenyataan!”

“Vincent, tenangkan dirimu dulu,” kata Dennis lembut, melawan gelombang perasaannya sendiri, “Kita tidak boleh bertengkar karena sekarang, kita hanya tinggal memiliki satu sama lain. Kalau hubungan di antara kita rusak, maka kita akan menjadi semakin hancur dan lemah. Aku yakin kau pasti memahami ini, ‘kan?”

Vincent menghela napas beberapa kali. Spencer dan Aiden menatap kawan mereka itu dengan rasa bersalah. Sekali lagi, Vincent bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, tetapi dia juga bukan manusia super yang bisa menahankan rasa sedih ditinggal oleh kawan baik. Dia sangat ingin menangis, tetapi ia harus menyemangati Spencer dan Aiden supaya dua orang itu tidak menghabiskan air mata mereka hanya untuk menangisi orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Vincent ingin dua temannya itu bangkit lagi, tetapi karena tekanan yang ia rasakan, apa yang keluar dari mulutnya malah menjadi sebuah bentakan.

Dennis memeluk Vincent. “Tidak apa-apa, Adik. Lepaskanlah perasaanmu sekarang. Kau sedang membelakangi mereka, jadi kau boleh menangis sesukamu. Jadikanlah bahuku sebagai sandaran.”

Pasrah, akhirnya tangis sunyi Vincent pecah di bahu sang _lead_ er. Walaupun Vincent berusaha menutupi isakannya, Spencer dan Aiden tetap saja tahu apa yang terjadi. Ajaibnya, karena melihat Vincent  menangis untuk pertama kalinya, dua orang itu malah berhenti menangis. Joshua memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang. “Kalian pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Vincent saat ini, ‘kan? Lihat betapa keras upayanya untuk menguatkan kalian.” bisiknya dengan sebuah senyum sedih.

Jordan, yang sedari tadi tak berkata-kata sambil terus menghilangkan jejak-jejak air matanya di sudut ruangan, akhirnya bergabung dengan lima orang lainnya. “Biarpun sekarang kita hanya berenam, tetapi kita tetap Sapphire Miracle, bukan? Kita tetap keluarga yang saling memiliki, ‘kan? Karena itu, kita harus tetap maju. Kita harus menghargai usaha kita bersama teman-teman kita yang sekarang telah pergi untuk menghidupkan Sapphire Theatre. Kita lanjutkan perjuangan kita apapun yang terjadi.”

Semua orang di ruangan itu setuju dengan Jordan. Mereka berterima kasih pada Jordan dengan cara memeluknya karena telah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membangkitkan semangat. Jordan awalnya risih ketika Spencer memeluknya untuk pertama kali, tetapi dia tak menolak karena memang itu yang dibutuhkan sang adik saat ini.

***

“Spencer! Aiden!! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?”

Pemuda kurus yang pertama dipanggil berdecih kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil Bradford. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Ia tidak merasa begitu dan ia juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kesalahan pada tarian Aiden. Kalau ini hanya sesuatu yang dibuat-buat untuk mempertemukan Spencer dan Aiden dengan Durless yang galak, Spencer akan muntah. Ia berpaling pada Bradford yang tadi memanggilnya. Tatapan dingin yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kini mengemuka. “Ya, _Sir_?” Spencer menggunakan nada paling sinis yang ia kuasai untuk memanggil pelatih tarinya itu.

Ctar! Sabetan rotan melukai kaki Spencer. “Berani kau memakai nada seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?” tanya Bradford retoris, “Mana tarian kalian? Mana kekuatan kalian? Ulangi lagi atau kalian berdua kusuruh keluar formasi!”

“Diam kau!”

Semua sangat terkejut ketika Aiden tiba-tiba membentak sang pelatih. Pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu bahkan tak pernah membentak temannya sendiri! Wajahnya memerah karena marah yang sangat. “Kau sendiri apa pernah menari sebaik kami? Kau selalu mengkritik kami, tetapi nyatanya kau tidak pernah memiliki karir secemerlang kami, ‘kan? Kami bisa melatih diri kami sendiri! Kami tidak membutuhkanmu!!!”

Bradford hendak melayangkan tamparan terkuatnya pada Aiden, tetapi tamparannya itu malah mendarat di pipi Jordan. Pemuda kuat itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan setelah menerima tamparan. “Hentikan ini. Kau tak memiliki kuasa atas kami lagi.”

“Tentu kami punya, anak kecil!” Dari belakang, satu orang lagi berteriak dan menendang belakang lutut Jordan. Pemuda itu jatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dennis, begitu juga personel yang lainnya, langsung menghampiri Jordan, tetapi pemuda itu tak bisa berdiri. Ia terengah menahan sakit. “Sepertinya, bagian belakang lututku sobek...” katanya saat mencengkeram lengan baju atas Dennis dalam deraan nyeri. Dennis menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Ia membutuhkan Elven saat ini, tetapi apakah pelatih tari yang tak punya sopan santun ini—Durless—akan membolehkan mereka pergi?

Durless, seperti yang sudah pernah disebutkan di awal cerita, adalah pelatih tari khusus yang baru akan melatih jika ada penari yang melakukan kesalahan. Pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut merah ini lebih kejam dari Bradford dan lebih kasar; karena itulah, setiap personel selalu menghindarinya. Akan tetapi, Elven tahu seniman-seniman mudanya membutuhkan tali kekang yang lebih kuat. Karena itulah, ia memasukkan Durless untuk mengawasi latihan harian para artisnya. Itu jugalah yang menjelaskan kenapa Elven ada di belakang Durless saat ini. Dengan senyuman gilanya, Elven bertanya, “Ada yang butuh dokter?”

Dengan berat hati, Dennis mengangguk. Ia memapah Jordan ke tempat Elven. Sebelumnya, ia berpesan pada Joshua untuk menjaga Vincent, Spencer, dan Aiden. “Kalau ada sesuatu yang gawat, tolong bawa mereka lari.” bisiknya pada Joshua. Yang diperintah mengangguk mengerti. Dengan itu, Dennis pergi dengan Jordan.

Dennis dan Jordan bersyukur karena saat mereka kembali setelah latihan malam, tidak ada satu pun orang yang terluka. Itu artinya, setelah mereka berdua pergi, latihan dilanjutkan tanpa ada lagi protes atau siksaan. Anehnya, ketika mereka berdua ikut latihan keesokan harinya, mereka sadar bahwa cara Durless melatih terlalu kejam untuk tidak menuai protes, terutama dari Spencer dan Aiden yang sudah mulai menunjukkan perlawanan. Sempat Dennis berpikir, apakah Spencer dan Aiden mundur lagi dan tidak jadi melawan karena kekejaman Durless yang sebenarnya masih belum terungkap?

***

Dennis selalu benci saat-saat di mana ia tak bisa menyertai adik-adiknya bekerja. Seperti saat ini, ketika _‘The Gracious Steps’_ sudah siap meninggalkan _manor_ untuk sebuah pekerjaan di Royal Opera. “Kalian bertiga berhati-hatilah. Joshua, tolong jaga Spencer dan Aiden baik-baik, ya.” pesan Dennis. Aiden tertawa. “Semakin lama, kau jadi semakin mudah khawatir, Dennis. Tenang saja, kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri, kok.”

“Kami tidak akan merepotkan Joshua.” Spencer tersenyum lebar. Biar dibilang begitu, Joshua tetap merengkuh bahu kawan-kawan kecilnya. “Aku sadar tanggung jawabku. Akan kupastikan mereka aman.”

Joshua benar-benar memastikan keamanan adik-adiknya di opera, dari perjalanan menuju hingga pulang dari sana. Dengan teliti, tanpa adik-adiknya menyadari, Joshua mengamati sekeliling, mencari hal-hal yang sekiranya dapat membahayakan Spencer dan Aiden. Akhirnya, Joshua berhasil menemukan ancaman tersebut—di sepatu-sepatu yang akan mereka kenakan saat tampil nanti. Setelah memastikan Elven dan para pelatih tidak ada di sana untuk mengawasinya, Joshua membawa sepatu-sepatu itu ke ruang yang tersembunyi dan mencabuti paku-paku yang ditanam di sana.

“Aku terkejut kau bisa menemukan benda-benda itu, Joshua.”

Jantung Joshua seolah melompat ke leher mendengar suara itu, tetapi karena ia aktor yang hebat, tak susah menutupi perasaannya dengan ketenangan. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai, lalu melempar segenggam paku yang tajam tak tanggung-tanggung itu ke lantai. Dengan tiga pasang sepatu di tangan kanannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dugaannya tepat; itu adalah Durless. Joshua tersenyum sinis. “Lelucon Anda ini sangat murahan. Anda pikir kami tak akan menyadari rencana Anda untuk mengoyak kaki kami saat kami menari?”

Durless mengangkat bahu. “Tak kusangka, para pangeran Elven sungguh pintar. Sayangnya, aku tak akan berhenti di sini. Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku supaya kalian mau tunduk padaku seperti kalian tunduk pada Bradford.”

“Lucu. Kami sama sekali tak pernah tunduk pada Mr. Bradford. Kalau yang Anda maksud adalah ‘tidak pernah membentak’, mungkin dulu itu benar, tetapi sekarang itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Kami akan melawan balik.”

 “Kalau begitu,” Durless tersenyum lebar, bibirnya seolah-olah bisa tertarik sampai ke telinga, “teror ini akan terus berlanjut untuk kalian: anggota _‘The Gracious Steps’_ yang angkuh pada pelatih kalian sendiri, juga pada anggota Sapphire Miracle yang lainnya.”

“Anda tahu kami tak akan membiarkan Anda menang telak dalam permainan Anda sendiri.” Joshua berjalan melewati pelatih tarinya itu. Jubah opera hitamnya yang panjang menutupi rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk melawan Durless dan melindungi teman-temannya.

Ketika Joshua kembali, Spencer dan Aiden sudah selesai dirias. Mereka bertiga tinggal mengenakan sepatu yang dibawa Joshua. “Oh!” Mereka berdua menunjuk sepatu yang dibawa Joshua, “Ternyata kau yang membawanya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepatu kami?”

“Memperbaikinya.”

“Heee, kupikir itu adalah pekerjaan penyedia kostum,” Aiden menerima sepasang sepatunya dari Joshua, lalu mengamatinya dari segala sisi, “Wah, kau memolesnya, ya? Sepatu ini kelihatan lebih berkilau.”

“Benarkah? Aku senang sekali bisa membuat sepatu ini kelihatan lebih baik. Coba pakai.” kata Joshua, lalu berlutut dan memasang sepatunya sendiri. Sepatu itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat halus, memanjakan kaki-kaki mereka yang kasar karena keseringan berlatih tanpa alas kaki. “Aku suka sepatu yang baru ini!” Spencer langsung mempraktekkan beberapa gerakan tari dengan menggunakan sepatu panggungnya, “Coba kita boleh membawa sepatu ini pulang, ya!”

“Heh, sepatu itu akan jadi kasar kalau yang memakainya, Spencer! Apapun yang lama kau pakai pasti jadinya tidak akan nyaman dipakai lagi. Cium saja jubah operamu yang lama, pasti kau sendiri pingsan karena baunya!” ejek Aiden. Spencer seketika memiting leher teman bodohnya yang pendek itu. “Tarik kata-katamu, otak ikan!”

Joshua tertawa tulus ketika melihat si kembar bodoh bertingkah konyol lagi. Senang rasanya bisa melihat lagi tawa sederhana di wajah-wajah yang tergantungi mendung dan kesedihan setelah kematian Matthew. Bagi Joshua, tawa mereka berdua adalah sesuatu yang tak tergantikan oleh apapun, walaupun sebenarnya tawa seperti itu mudah saja dimunculkan. Ya, Spencer dan Aiden sangat mudah disenangkan (bahkan sepatu panggung yang baru saja sudah membuat mereka senang bukan kepalang), tetapi juga mudah menangis dan hancur. Joshua sudah memancangkan tekad untuk membuat senyuman mereka yang indah, juga senyuman semua temannya, bertahan selamanya.

Panggung megah Royal Opera terasa begitu besar bagi tiga penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle itu, tetapi ketakjuban tidak pernah menghipnotis mereka hingga mereka tidak bisa tampil sempurna. Masih dengan _Venetian mask_ dan jubah opera, Joshua, Spencer, dan Aiden menari dan menyanyi dengan bersemangat. Hari itu, untuk suatu alasan yang tak begitu jelas, Joshua merasa senang. Walaupun _‘The Gracious Steps’_ sudah tidak lengkap, saat ia menari di panggung semegah ini bersama saudara-saudaranya, ia merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna.

_Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku ingin terus menari di atas panggung bersama teman-temanku... Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita yang masih hidup bisa berkumpul kembali dengan mereka yang telah pergi... Berlima belas lagi, supaya panggung kita kembali penuh._

_Kalian dengar aku, ‘kan_ , Joshua berteriak dalam hati, _Bryan? Casey? Marcus? Nathan? Henry? Joseph? Andrew? Jerome? Matthew?_

***

Sekembalinya dari Royal Opera, Joshua menceritakan perihal Durless kepada Dennis dan Jordan. “Begitu? Jadi, masih ada serangan selanjutnya setelah insiden sepatu tari kalian? Kira-kira, apakah ada petunjuk lagi mengenai apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?” tanya Jordan. Joshua menggeleng. “Yang jelas, sekarang Sapphire _Manor_ sudah tak aman lagi untuk kita. Apa kita harus lari? Kita belum menyusun rencana pelarian yang matang.”

“Tak perlu khawatir soal itu,” Dennis yang semula berdiri di samping meja kini duduk di atas ranjangnya, “Aku sudah menyusun sebuah rencana. Kita akan melaksanakannya besok, tetapi kita tak bisa keluar sekaligus.”

“Apa maksudmu ‘tak bisa keluar sekaligus’?” tanya Joshua.

“Karena dasar dari rencana ini adalah rencana Jordan saat dulu meloloskan Matthew, kita tak bisa mengeluarkan enam orang sekaligus. Paling banyak, hanya dua orang yang bisa meloloskan diri dengan cara ini. Jadi, rencanaku, Spencer dan Aiden akan keluar duluan, lalu Jordan dan Vincent. Kita keluar paling akhir segera setelah Jordan dan Vincent keluar.” jelas Dennis sambil menatap Joshua.

“Apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko? Bisakah Spencer dan Aiden saling melindungi setelah keluar nanti? Apakah mereka tidak membutuhkan salah satu dari kita untuk mengawal mereka?” Joshua tampak tak yakin. Jordan meyakinkan, “Seseorang dari kita akan ‘mengawasi’ pelarian mereka selama mereka masih di _manor_. Dennis akan memberikan arahan pada mereka, harus ke mana setelah keluar _manor_. Sejujurnya, _manor_ ini lebih berbahaya dari dunia luar, jadi kau tak usah terlalu khawatir tentang bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah keluar tempat ini.”

Joshua mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum tipis. “Semoga saja duo bodoh itu tidak jadi bodoh kali ini.” katanya. Dennis tertawa kecil. “Mereka tidak sebodoh yang kita kira, apalagi kalau mereka sedang dalam keadaan didorong untuk membebaskan diri dari tempat ini.”

Jordan bangkit. “Mau kupanggilkan Vincent, Spencer, dan Aiden?”

***

Keesokan harinya, pada latihan malam, rencana itu dijalankan. Vincent, yang bertugas sebagai pengawas, juga Spencer dan Aiden yang mendapat giliran kabur, sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Dennis, Joshua, dan Jordan juga siap dengan segala macam _facade_ dan kemungkinan.

Vincent berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor dekat gerbang belakang. Sepuluh menit lagi pukul enam, jadwal latihan malam. Sesekali ia melirik pada Spencer dan Aiden yang sedang dalam proses menyelinap keluar. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah manis Vincent. _Keadaan aman sejauh ini. Lanjutkan, Spencer, Aiden_ , bisik pemuda mungil itu dalam hati. Hanya membayangkan kedua kawannya bebas sudah bisa membahagiakannya.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah selatan, Vincent melihat bayangan yang mencurigakan. Ada seseorang di belokan lorong yang mengawasi Spencer dan Aiden. Bayangan itu berubah bentuk, sedikit lebih panjang, dan kemudian, dengan matanya yang tajam, Vincent bisa melihat satu tangan yang mengarahkan pistol pada Spencer.Tangan itu hampir saja menekan pelatuk ....

...kalau saja Vincent tidak menembak tangan itu dengan pistol yang (akhirnya berhasil) ia curi dari kamar Elven tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Pistol yang dipegang orang itu jatuh.

Spencer dan Aiden kaget mendengar tembakan, tetapi sesuai perintah sang pemimpin (dan juga Vincent), apapun yang terjadi di belakang mereka, mereka tidak boleh menoleh ataupun berhenti. Mereka meneruskan usaha mereka untuk keluar dari _manor_.

“Heh, siapa itu yang ada di lorong?” Langkah berat dari sepatu sang pengintai sangat familiar bagi para personel Sapphire Miracle, tak terkecuali Vincent. Orang berkemeja putih—dengan lengan bawah yang sudah ternoda darah—dan memakai rompi hitam itu muncul dari belokan. Vincent menyeringai. “Anda tahu ini saya ‘kan, Bradford?”

Ya, orang yang hampir menembak Spencer itu adalah Bradford. “Pistol yang bagus. Dari mana kau dapat?”

“Tak penting.”

Bradford terkekeh. “Gaya bicaramu seperti orang dewasa saja, padahal wajahmu terperangkap dalam fase kanak-kanak selamanya,” ia berpaling pada Spencer dan Aiden, “Kalian berdua, berhentilah kalau tidak mau teman kalian celaka!”

Kalimat itu membuat Spencer dan Aiden berhenti sejenak, tetapi mereka berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Mereka menangis dalam hati, tak enak meninggalkan Vincent begitu saja, apalagi pemuda mungil itu sedang berhadapan dengan Bradford. Vincent bersorak dalam hati. Ia berpaling dengan senyum puas pada Bradford. “Lihat, mereka tidak a—“

Dor!!

Vincent terbelalak. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu gampang dilengahkan. Ia berpaling cepat ke arah teman-temannya. Seorang dari dua anak itu jatuh. Tanah memerah karena darahnya.

Aiden menjerit ketakutan. Ia tak lagi melanjutkan aksinya dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang tertembak di dada kirinya. “Spencer!!!”

Vincent tanpa basa-basi lagi memberondong Bradford dan beberapa penembak lain yang ternyata sudah bersiap-siap di belakang Bradford. Aiden menarik tubuh Spencer yang sudah berlumuran darah ke balik semak, berlindung dari hujan peluru hingga tak terdengar tembakan lagi. Jantung Aiden berdegup kencang; siapa yang menang? Vincent-kah? Atau para penembak itu? Dengan takut, ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk mengintip, tetapi tak jadi ia lakukan karena Elven telah mengancam Aiden di bawah senjata.

“Dua temanmu sama-sama tertembak di dada kiri, hm? Mereka butuh penanganan segera—kalau tidak, mereka akan mati karena pendarahan,” Elven lagi-lagi terkekeh, “Aiden, Vincent dan Spencer membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi kau tak bisa kabur untuk saat ini.”

***

Fakta dari insiden tembak-menembak malam itu adalah Bradford tewas di tangan Vincent, begitu pula para penembak pembantunya. Sialnya, Dennis, Joshua, dan Jordan tak bisa mencegah Elven untuk datang ke tempat kejadian perkara (tentu saja—bunyi letusan pistol pasti mencurigakan bagi siapa saja, ‘kan?). Elven menembak Vincent setelah melihat para anak buahnya dibunuh Vincent, lalu mengancam Aiden. Rencana pelarian itu gagal total karena Dennis dan lima orang lainnya lupa memperhitungkan pasukan tambahan yang mungkin disewa Elven atau Bradford untuk menghentikan mereka.

Vincent sembuh terlebih dahulu, jadi ia juga berlatih lebih dulu untuk menggantikan Spencer dan Aiden yang masih dalam masa pemulihan. Aiden memang tidak mengalami luka fisik, tetapi sejak ketahuan kabur, ia tak pernah mau bicara dan hanya diam di sebelah Spencer yang masih belum sadar. Menurut analisis Elven, Aiden mengalami gangguan jiwa ringan yang menyebabkan salah satu penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle itu bahkan tak takut dengan ancaman Elven. Sebenarnya, kondisi kejiwaan Vincent sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, apalagi dia sekarang terancam dilaporkan Elven perkara pembunuhan Bradford. Masalahnya, ia sudah terlanjur mengubur keinginannya untuk bebas, jadi tak ada yang tahu luka seperti apa yang telah melubangi hatinya.

Satu hal yang menyembuhkan hati Vincent adalah berita sadarnya Spencer.

“Apa? _Sir_ Elven bilang Spencer akan sadar sore ini?” tanya Vincent dengan wajah cerah. Dennis mengangguk. “Sayangnya, kau nanti harus menyanyi di Royal Opera bersama Jordan, ya? Kau punya suatu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan pada mereka?” tawarnya. Jordan memang didaulat menjadi anggota _‘The Golden Voice’_ yang baru setelah kematian tiga penyanyi utama, yaitu Marcus, Nathan, dan Jerome.

Vincent mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung telunjuk, menambah kesan imut pada wajah kekanakannya yang jarang sekali bersinar belakangan ini. “Ah, katakan saja pada mereka, aku masih ada pekerjaan, tetapi aku akan segera pulang. Kalau bisa, aku akan menyelinap dari _backstage_ dan mencuri waktu untuk beli stroberi.” katanya kemudian dengan senyum lebar. Ia tahu bahwa si kembar bodoh sangat menyukai buah asam-manis itu. Dennis tertawa kecil. “Mereka akan senang sekali. Kau harus pulang secepatnya, ya?”

“Tentu saja.”

Percakapan formal yang dipaksakan itu berakhir dalam sekejap. Dennis merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Ia tahu tak baik mengganggu perenungan Vincent, tetapi ia juga tidak suka jika suasana yang tercipta antara ia dan salah satu adiknya menjadi dingin seperti ini. Padahal dulu, suasana yang tercipta antara ia dan adik-adiknya adalah suasana yang hangat, bahkan walaupun ia bersama Bryan si pendiam. Karena itu, ia merasa beruntung ketika Vincent berkata lirih, “Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin bekerja hari ini. Aku ingin bersama Spencer dan Aiden.”

“Aku mengerti. Melihat duo bodoh itu melakukan kebodohan di depan kita adalah sesuatu yang sangat kita tunggu-tunggu sekian lama.”

“Bukan hanya itu. Aku merasa...” Vincent tersenyum lemah sambil memeluk lututnya, “...hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku dengan mereka.”

Pernyataan Vincent itu mengejutkan Dennis seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. “Kenapa kau berkata begitu?”

“Entahlah, Dennis. Bukankah kematian itu tak tertebak? Aku hanya—“

Greb! Kata-kata Vincent terpotong oleh pelukan Dennis. Tak ada kata-kata selama beberapa detik ke depan. Hanya pelukan yang hangat. “Jangan katakan itu, Vincent. Kumohon.” pinta Dennis kemudian dengan suara yang terdengar begitu jauh dari telinga Vincent. Dennis mendengar desah berat adiknya. “Yah, mungkin aku harus meralat kata-kataku. Aku akan hidup selamanya...

...di hati kalian, ‘kan?”

Dennis tak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena jawabannya sudah terlalu jelas. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Vincent. 

Sore itu, Vincent, Jordan, dan Joshua pergi ke dua tempat. Vincent dan Jordan, seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, pergi ke Royal Opera, sedangkan Joshua ke gedung teater yang baru dibuka di kota sebelah untuk memainkan sebuah drama. “Sekarang, giliranmu menjaga Spencer dan Aiden untuk kami bertiga, Dennis.” kata Joshua. Dennis mengangguk. “Akan kuusahakan sebisaku.”

“Tentu kau harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, stroberi yang aku dan Vincent akan belikan bisa sia-sia.” kata Jordan. Dennis hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

Setelah tiga temannya pergi, Dennis masuk ke kamar Spencer dan Aiden. Ia sedikit merasa ganjil bisa berada di koridor _manor_ ini pada waktu-waktu ini. Entah kenapa, Rue dan Durless tidak muncul di ruang latihan sore ini, jadi Dennis memanfaatkan waktu kosong itu untuk mengunjungi kedua adiknya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar ‘sepasang kekasih’ itu (jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ini hanya candaan karena mereka berdua pasangan yang sangat akrab di Sapphire Miracle), ternyata dua-duanya sudah dalam posisi terduduk di atas ranjang sambil berpelukan dan menangis. Mata Dennis melebar, dipenuhi cahaya harapan. “Spencer? Kau sudah bangun?”

Spencer berusaha melepaskan Aiden dari pelukannya ketika melihat Dennis karena pemuda kurus itu juga ingin memeluk Dennis, tetapi Aiden yang kekanakan terus memeluknya erat. Menyadari dirinya tak bisa lepas, Spencer tertawa dengan sengaunya. “Dennis, aku tak bisa memelukmu. Kau saja yang ke sini dan peluk aku.”

Dennis agak ragu dengan permintaan itu karena selama Spencer belum sadar, Aiden tak membiarkan seorang pun menyentuh Spencer. Khawatir Aiden akan melakukan tindakan ofensif untuk melindungi Spencer, Dennis berjalan perlahan mendekati Spencer. Nyatanya, Aiden malah tersenyum lebar dan berkata, “Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ketakutan begitu? Adikmu sudah sadar, Kakak!”

Seolah tak percaya karena nada ceria Aiden yang ia kenal telah kembali, Dennis memanggil, “Aiden? Itu kau?”

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ini jelas aku, ‘kan?” Aiden bahkan kini membentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Dennis. Terharu, pemuda dengan kilauan onyx di matanya itu segera berlari dalam pelukan adik-adiknya dan memeluk mereka balik. “Akhirnya... akhirnya... kalian kembali... Kalian kembali....”

Lama Dennis, Spencer, dan Aiden bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Aiden menyadari sesuatu. “Dennis, bisakah kau tambah nyala lenteranya? Di sini agak gelap... aku takut.”

Dennis segera melepas pelukannya. Ia senang sekali Aiden kembali takut kegelapan; saat Spencer tak sadar, ruangan Spencer tak pernah diterangi cahaya yang cukup dan Aiden-lah yang meminta agar ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang. Karena sekarang Aiden sudah takut kembali dengan kegelapan, ruangan itu kembali terang pula. Kehangatan lentera yang sudah lebih besar nyalanya menghangatkan hati para penghuni kamar.

“Vincent, Jordan, dan Joshua sedang bekerja?” tanya Spencer setelah menyadari tiga kakaknya itu tak ada. Dennis mengiyakan. Spencer tertunduk. “Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan Joshua sendirian untuk performa _‘The Gracious Steps’_?”

“Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan _‘The Gracious Steps’_ sedikit juga. Joshua yang bilang itu, karena kalian berdua, juga Matthew dan Henry, akan selalu dibawanya dalam hati selama ia menari. Lagipula, hari ini, ia tidak tampil menari; ada drama yang harus ia bawakan di kota sebelah.” jelas Dennis. Perasaan Spencer agak ringan sedikit. “Kalau pulang, dia harus membawa oleh-oleh.”

“Aku dengar, di kota sebelah ada manisan lemon yang sangat terkenal.” kata Aiden. Rupanya, kata-kata Spencer yang penuh penyesalan tadi tidak membekas sama sekali di hatinya. Aiden sudah lupa statusnya sebagai penari terbaik Sapphire Miracle. Ia mendapat pukulan yang begitu berat setelah kehilangan Matthew, jadi saat Spencer mengutarakan penyesalannya karena tak menemani Joshua, Aiden ikut merasa sedih untuk Joshua, tetapi tidak merasakan penyesalan yang sama dengan Spencer.

“Joshua tidak mengatakan dia akan membawa oleh-oleh dari sana, tetapi kalau Vincent dan Jordan iya.” Dennis tersenyum lebar. Dua anak itu melebarkan mata mereka senang. “Mereka akan membawa apa untuk kami?” tanya Aiden.

“Mereka berdua tidak berjanji, sih, tetapi mereka bilang mereka akan membawakan stroberi.”

“Wah?! Benarkah?!! Asyik!!”

Dennis meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. “Jangan berisik. Nanti kedengaran para pelayan...”

Spencer dan Aiden cepat menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan. Dennis tersenyum geli. “Aku akan ke dapur dan membuatkan kalian makanan. Kalian tunggu di sini yang tenang, kalau perlu pura-pura tidur supaya para pelayan mengira tidak ada yang berubah. Kalian mengerti?” tanyanya, yang dijawab dua orang itu dengan anggukan, “Baguslah. Aku akan tutup pintunya rapat-rapat, jadi kalian nyalakan saja lenteranya yang terang supaya kalian tidak takut.”

“Cepat kembali ya, Dennis.” mohon Spencer seperti seorang anak kecil yang manja pada ibunya. Dennis menepuk-nepuk kepala Spencer yang tertutupi helai-helai rambut kusut. “Tenang saja. Kalian tunggu di sini, ya. Kalian pasti merindukan satu sama lain, jadi bercakap-cakaplah yang banyak, tetapi hati-hati, jangan terlalu keras.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, Dennis berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, tetapi tidak langsung ke dapur seperti yang ia katakan. Ia bermaksud menyelinap ke sebuah tempat yang selama ini tak pernah dimasuki siapapun selain Vincent: kamar Elven. Ia yakin di kamar itu ada suatu petunjuk penting yang akan membawanya pada suatu hipotesis tentang siapa yang membunuh adik-adiknya, tetapi tak pernah cukup berani untuk masuk ke sana hingga hari ini. Vincent yang pernah masuk ke sana hanya terfokus untuk mengambil senjata, jadi Vincent tak mengamati sesuatu yang lain lagi dan Dennis tak memperoleh petunjuk apapun tentang Elven.

Dengan debar tak karuan, Dennis menyelinap masuk kamar Elven yang, sesuai perkiraan, kosong. Dennis merasa sangat beruntung; Elven bilang ia ke pengadilan (mungkin untuk masalah Vincent) dan ternyata urusannya itu sangat lama. Sebenarnya, ini waktu yang bagus untuk melarikan diri kalau saja para _maid_ dan _butler_ tidak lalu-lalang di luar _manor_ dan mengawasi. Biarlah, toh Dennis tetap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke sini.

Bagian dalam kamar Elven tidak seperti kamar-kamar lain; kamar itu terasa penuh. Di dalam situ, terdapat dua buah rak kayu besar yang berisi banyak sekali botol berukuran sedang berisi zat yang namanya tertera di botol. Dennis tak pernah mengenal zat-zat itu, tetapi suatu kecurigaan langsung muncul ketika melihat botol-botol itu; mungkinkah Elven meracuni teman-temannya dengan salah satu zat itu? Ketika Dennis perhatikan lebih seksama, ternyata ada satu botol yang menghilang. Ada satu ruang kosong yang tersisa untuk satu botol dan jika Dennis tidak melihat bekas cairan berbentuk lingkaran di ruang kosong itu, maka Dennis akan mengira bahwa ruang kosong itu memang tak pernah ditempati sebelumnya. _Apakah cairan yang menghilang itu adalah cairan yang membunuh Nathan dan Jerome?_ , Dennis berspekulasi. Akan tetapi, bukti itu masih kurang untuk menyatakan Elven sebagai tersangka. Ia berjalan ke meja kerja Elven dan membuka lacinya. Dennis terkejut ketika melihat banyak pisau dengan ukuran, ketajaman, dan bentuk berbeda di dalam laci kecil itu. Pisau mengingatkan Dennis pada kematian Casey dan Marcus. _Sial_ , Dennis mengutuk dalam hati, _Aku tak ingat bagaimana persisnya bentuk pisau yang telah membunuh Casey dan Marcus!_

Dennis menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. _Apa tidak mungkin kalau pisau-pisau yang membunuh Casey dan Marcus diambil dari dapur? Rasanya pisau-pisau itu berbentuk biasa saja, sedangkan pisau-pisau yang ada di sini terlalu unik bentuknya_ , duganya kemudian. Pisau-pisau dalam laci lebih banyak berbentuk seperti pisau bedah daripada pisau dapur yang umum karena kerampingannya. Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, Elven sering ‘memperbaiki’ luka-luka para personel Sapphire Miracle sendiri. Dennis tak tahu apakah Elven itu dokter atau bukan, yang jelas orang itu pasti sudah melakukan banyak tindakan operasi sejak sebelum pembentukan Sapphire Miracle, jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau ia banyak memiliki pisau dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh begini.

Dennis menghela napas. Ia mulai ragu Elven adalah orang di balik semua pembunuhan ini. Kalau ini memang pembunuhan berantai, cara kematian mereka harusnya memiliki kesamaan walaupun kecil, tetapi cara kematian mereka terlalu acak. Ada juga personel yang cara kematiannya tidak terlihat seperti ‘dibunuh oleh satu orang tertentu’. Contoh yang mudah adalah Henry—kematiannya lebih masuk akal jika digolongkan sebagai tindakan bunuh diri. Kematian Henry memang ‘rapi’, seolah-olah ia sendiri yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu.  Kemudian, Joseph dan Andrew lebih terlihat seperti mengalami ‘kecelakaan kerja’ daripada dibunuh, walaupun bukan tidak mungkin ada orang yang sengaja membuat lampu kristal itu jatuh. Matthew malah menjadi korban kecelakaan yang sesungguhnya; ia ‘tak sengaja’ terbunuh oleh para pemberontak.

Namun, jika ditinjau lebih jauh, para korban memiliki kesamaan pada saat-saat sebelum kematian mereka. Rata-rata dari mereka mengalami masalah dengan _performance_ mereka sebelum dibunuh. Casey salah nada. Marcus terlalu mudah lelah hingga kesulitan menyanyi. Kaki Henry membusuk hingga tak bisa menari. Joseph tak bisa berakting bahagia. Dikaitkan dengan kematian Bryan (yang jelas disebabkan oleh Elven), maka kematian mereka ini masuk akal jika disebabkan oleh Elven juga. Hal-hal tentang _performance_ ini digolongkan sebagai ‘hal unik sebelum mati’ oleh Jordan. Ada dua hal lagi yang tergolong dalam hal ini. Jerome tiba-tiba ditunjuk menggantikan Casey dan Joseph. Matthew yang sedang dilanda cinta, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah, sampai-sampai cinta itu membuatnya ingin kurus. 

Kalau begitu, apa yang menyebabkan Nathan dan Andrew dibunuh? Dennis teringat ekspresi bingung Jordan ketika ia mengutarakan pertanyaan ini di kereta sepulang pertunjukan. Apa Nathan murni meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang tak diketahui? Apa Andrew hanya korban yang ‘tak sengaja’ terbunuh bersama Joseph? Itu mungkin, tetapi rasanya teori itu ganjil sekali.

Ketegangan yang dirasakan Dennis membuatnya masih bisa mendengar langkah halus seorang pelayan yang masih baru menaiki tangga pertama menuju kamar ini. Dennis seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdecih. Ia belum mendapatkan apapun yang membantu di kamar ini, tetapi ia harus segera pergi. Perlahan ia menyelinap keluar dan mengendap ke dapur, tetapi di dapur, masih ada koki yang memasak, sehingga Dennis tak bisa masuk dapur. “Sudah tak dapat petunjuk, tak bisa membuat makanan untuk Spencer dan Dennis pula. Ish.” gerutu Dennis, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar Spencer dan Aiden.

Sebelum Dennis benar-benar sampai ke kamar duo bodoh, terdengar derak kereta mendekati _manor_. Dennis melongok ke luar salah satu jendela di koridor dan melihat Joshua keluar dari kereta itu. Dennis selalu merasakan gelombang kelegaan ketika salah satu adiknya kembali dengan selamat dari suatu pertunjukan. Seperti anak kecil, ia bersembunyi di salah satu koridor untuk mengagetkan Joshua.

“Boo!”

Joshua terjajar mundur dengan mata melebar. Setelah menyadari siapa itu yang ada di depannya, Joshua mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. “Dennis! Dasar bodoh, aku kaget sekali...” katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Dennis ikut tertawa. “Senang kau kembali. Tadinya, aku ingin buatkan makanan untuk Spencer dan Aiden, tetapi ternyata dapur sibuk. Aku kembali dengan tangan hampa deh....”

“Mereka sudah bangun? Aku ingin melihat mereka!” Senyum terkembang tulus dari wajah tampan Joshua. Dennis menarik Joshua ke kamar Spencer dan Aiden sambil bicara macam-macam. Joshua senang sekali mendengar kabar bahwa adik-adiknya sudah lebih baik, terutama Aiden yang kepribadiannya berubah sejak Spencer tak sadar.

“Aiden bilang dia ingin manisan lemon.” Dennis memutar gagang pintu. Joshua menggosok tengkuknya dengan canggung. “Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membelikan mereka itu...”

“Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti me—“

Tiba-tiba, Joshua mencium satu aroma yang tak asing. Segera dibungkamnya hidung dan mulut Dennis, lalu ia tarik Dennis menjauh dari kamar Spencer dan Aiden yang terbuka itu. Dennis mengernyit. “Mm... Joshua?”

Joshua melepaskan Dennis. Wajahnya memucat. “Aroma itu.... Aku ingat....”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Itu wangi Jerome saat ia ditemukan meninggal di kamar ganti, tetapi yang ini berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat!”

Dennis terkesiap. Jordan sempat mengemukakan tentang kematian Jerome yang disebabkan oleh semacam zat kimia beracun. Kalau aroma yang sama ada di kamar Spencer dan Aiden, maka besar kemungkinan....

“Kalau tidak dihirup, maka kita akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan?” Dennis menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

“Kita tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau ada zat lain lagi kali ini?”

“Terserah saja, Joshua. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan adik-adikku dan menyelamatkan mereka selagi bisa.” Dennis melangkah mantap masuk kamar. Joshua yang semula ragu kini mengikuti pemimpinnya. Di dalam, Spencer dan Aiden sedang tertidur pulas, tetapi wajah mereka pucat.

Pucat pasi. Pertanda buruk.

“Spencer, Aiden....” Dennis dan Joshua mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh adik-adik mereka. Tak berespon. Lebih keras lagi mereka mengguncang tubuh-tubuh dingin itu, masih tak berespon. Volume suara Dennis dan Joshua meningkat, tetapi Spencer dan Aiden tidak bangun. Putus asa, Dennis lupa pada kemungkinan asap racun yang tak terlihat di ruangan itu, jadi dia menggunakan dua telapak tangannya sekaligus untuk mengguncang-guncang Spencer dan Aiden. Ia tak lagi membungkam mulutnya. Untunglah, ‘aroma kematian Jerome’ itu sudah menghilang, tetapi...

“Spencer!!! Aiden!!! Spencer!!! Aiden!!!”

Joshua berusaha melawan kekalutan hatinya. Ia sentuh dengan lembut pergelangan tangan kedua adiknya. Tak ada lagi denyutan di sana. Ia letakkan telunjuknya secara melintang di bawah hidung Spencer. Tak ada napas yang dihembuskan. Perlahan, Joshua menarik Dennis yang masih berusaha membangunkan dua adiknya.

“Sudahlah, Dennis. Mereka tak akan bangun lagi.”

Derak kereta kuda terdengar di kejauhan seiring dengan merosotnya tubuh Dennis ke tanah. Air mata yang awalnya mengalir satu demi satu kini mengalir deras seperti air terjun. Dennis menyelipkan jemarinya di rambut, ketakutan. Joshua mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Dennis yang gemetar, tetapi batal ketika Dennis berteriak keras di dalam tangisannya.

“SPENCER!!!!!!!!!! AIDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Joshua, apa yang terjadi?!” Jordan, yang baru saja pulang dari pertunjukan, segera masuk ke kamar ketika mendengar teriakan Dennis. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sendiri ketika merasakan suasana yang mencekam sekaligus menyedihkan di dalam. Langkahnya yang semula panik mulai melambat ketika mendekati ranjang di mana Spencer dan Aiden berbaring. Hanya dengan melihat kondisi mereka berdua saja, Jordan tahu bahwa dua orang itu tak ada lagi di dunia. Mereka berdua sudah pergi. Jordan berpaling pada Dennis yang sudah menangis tak karuan. Jordan merengkuh bahu Dennis. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini pada sang pemimpin karena ia sendiri juga kalut menghadapi perasaannya.

Dua lagi korban jatuh. Sebelas orang telah pergi.

Para pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar. Yang mengejutkan, Elven dan Durless ada di antara mereka, tersenyum meremehkan. “Dua penari cengeng ini, hm? Yah, penariku tinggal seorang saja deh.” Durless hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu membantu seorang pelayan mengangkat tubuh Aiden. Elven berjalan keluar kamar. “Kubur mereka di belakang. Oh ya, aku membawa satu mayat lagi di kereta. Kuburkan saja mereka bertiga di satu lubang.”

Joshua tersentak, lalu cepat menoleh ke Jordan. Ia menyadari satu orang yang menghilang. “Jordan, mana Vincent?”

Jordan hanya menggeleng-geleng cepat.

Vincent tewas tertabrak kereta kuda saat ia keluar dari gedung pertunjukan. Kusir kereta itu mabuk, jadi kereta kudanya tak terkendali dan melaju kencang ke arah para pejalan kaki. Dua orang luka berat karena peristiwa itu, tetapi Vincent, yang setelah tertabrak masih terseret sejauh beberapa meter, tewas seketika. Kusir mabuk itu masih belum ditemukan, tetapi jika ia telah ditemukan, polisi akan memastikan dia dihukum seberat-beratnya.

***


	8. Clown Mask

_Beberapa hal tersembunyi di balik topeng yang tersenyum lembut pada semua orang._

* * *

“Oh? Botol ini.... ukh! Aromanya hampir sama dengan aroma jubah Jerome dan aroma kamar Spencer-Aiden! Mungkinkah... Joshua menjadi korban berikutnya? Ah, apa ini?....

....Rencana pengeboman jembatan di dekat Palace of Theatre? Tempat ini adalah tempat kematian Matthew. Bahkan rencana pengeboman itu dimuat di surat kabar, tetapi surat kabar ini kurang terkenal kalau dibanding Gazette atau Times... Dari mana dia mendapatkannya?

...Tunggu. Kalau dia tahu bahwa jembatan itu akan dibom, maka dia bisa jadi adalah pelaku pembunuhan ini! Ah, tidak, tidak, itu gila.

...Hei, apa ini? Sapu tangan? Uh, baunya sama dengan bau cairan kematian itu!

...Sapu tangan? Itu bisa digunakan untuk membungkam seseorang!

...Ah, botol kecil apa lagi ini? Apa isinya?”

“Jordan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

***

Pagi itu, Joshua sedang menari sendirian di ruang latihan. Lagu _‘_ _I Saw A Sight All In A Dream_ _’_ mengalun lembut tetapi menyakitkan mengiringi tiap langkah anggun dalam tarian kesepiannya. Bahkan ekspresi sedihnya pun menunjang. Sepertinya, Joshua tidak sedang menari untuk latihan, tetapi benar-benar menari untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Perasaan yang terluka. Teriakan yang tak terdengar dari dasar hatinya terus memanggil nama teman-temannya yang telah pergi. Joshua ingin pergi dari kehidupan yang kejam ini, tetapi ia ingat lagi bahwa belum semua orang yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya. Masih ada alasan bagi Joshua untuk hidup.

Tepat ketika Joshua menyelesaikan tariannya, suara seorang wanita yang cukup tak enak didengar memenuhi ruang latihan. “Berhenti menari dan segera panggil dua temanmu!”  kata wanita berseragam pelayan yang dengan acuhnya meletakkan nampan sarapan di lantai. Joshua menghembuskan napas panjang, bukan karena bentakan _maid_ itu karena Joshua dan kawan-kawan sudah sering dibentak, bahkan oleh para pelayan di _manor_ itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Penari tampan itu menghampiri nampan dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya ada tiga piring roti dan tiga gelas susu di atas nampan itu. Joshua meremas pelan pakaiannya pada bagian dada. Rasa sakit menyelusup dalam hatinya. Dua belas orang sudah pergi.

Namun, bagi Joshua, sudah ada tiga belas orang yang pergi.

“Semua ini akan segera berakhir.” Joshua bergumam, lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Dari lorong timur, Dennis muncul dengan muka kusut. Bangun kesiangan membuat perasaannya jadi kacau. Jordan dan Joshua sudah mendahuluinya bangun, padahal harusnya Dennis-lah yang bertugas membangunkan mereka. Dennis memegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. _Ah... perasaan yang tak enak malah membuat perutku lapar... Biarlah, nanti ‘kan aku juga sar—_

Dennis menghentikan pikirannya sendiri ketika ia memasuki ruang latihan. Pemuda bermata teduh itu terpaku. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

Joshua... apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Ketika Dennis membuka mata, Joshua telah tersenyum padanya. “Kau sudah bangun, akhirnya. Jordan tadi pergi untuk membangunkanmu. Ke mana dia?”

Sedikit gugup, Dennis tersenyum. “Entahlah. Mungkin dia masih ke kamar mandi dulu atau melakukan hal lainnya,” katanya, lalu duduk di depan nampan, “Ah, aku lapar sekali. Ayo, kita makan.”

Joshua hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, tetapi anehnya, ia tak juga menjamah makanannya. Ia hanya memainkan garpunya di atas roti tanpa minat. Dennis yang sudah makan dua suap jadi tak enak karena makan sendirian. “Joshua, ayo cepat makan. Ini enak.”

“Tak apa-apa. Aku tak usah makan. Jatahku buatmu saja, Dennis.” Joshua mendorong piring rotinya ke arah Dennis.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak mau makan sama sekali seperti ini? Padahal biasanya, walaupun _mood_ mu sedang tidak bagus, kau tetap menghabiskan makananmu, ‘kan?” Dennis menyuapkan roti pada dirinya sendiri, lalu memotong roti milik Joshua dan mendekatkan potongan persegi tepung itu pada adiknya, “Ayo, buka mulut. Kereta datang. Tuut...tuut...”

Joshua tertawa dan itu kesempatan bagus bagi Dennis untuk memasukkan potongan roti ke mulutnya. Joshua agak kaget menerima suapan itu, tetapi ia mengunyah dengan lancar. Setelah menelan suapan pertamanya, Joshua melanjutkan tertawanya. “Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus disuapi dengan cara begitu?”

“Tapi caraku berhasil membuatmu membuka mulut, ‘kan?”

“Ish... Iya, iya, baiklah, kau menang.”

Dennis masih belum puas dengan pernyataan kekalahan dari Joshua itu. “Karena aku menang, aku berhak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Joshua. Kenapa hari ini kau tak mau makan?”

Joshua memandang lantai, tak berani menentang mata kakaknya ketika mengatakan alasannya yang menyakitkan ini. “Aku... berpikir bahwa tak lama lagi, kita akan mati di tempat ini, jadi untuk apa makan? Toh pada akhirnya, kita juga tak akan bertahan sekalipun kita makan. Pembunuhnya belum ditemukan sampai saat ini, ‘kan? Ada kemungkinan kita juga akan mati di tangan orang yang sama, Dennis.”

Dennis sedikit terpukul dengan pernyataan Joshua. Mungkin tekanan yang selama ini dirasakan penari tampan itu sudah terlalu berat, sehingga _facade_ bahagianya terlepas seketika pagi ini dan pernyataan itu muncul ke permukaan. Dennis paham ini, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyenangkan Joshua. Setelah lama terdiam dan menyusun kata-kata yang mungkin pas untuk menenangkan Joshua, Dennis bicara.

“Manusia tak pernah bisa memastikan masa depan, Joshua. Memang kemungkinan itu masih ada, tetapi kalau ada satu kemungkinan, pasti muncul kemungkinan yang lainnya juga, ‘kan? Kemungkinan kita akan lebih bersinar di panggung. Kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu adik-adik kita yang telah pergi tanpa kita harus mati terlebih dahulu. Kemungkinan kita hidup bahagia sampai tua. Siapa tahu? Karena itu, kita harus terus hidup untuk melihat kenyataan seperti apa yang telah menunggu kita di depan. Jangan menyerah, Adik. Kita bisa bertahan walaupun hanya bertiga.”

Tak ada yang absolut di dunia ini, bahkan kalaupun sebuah kemungkinan yang hampir pasti terjadi terpampang di depan mata. Kemungkinan sebesar apapun tetap akan menjadi kemungkinan kalau belum terjadi. Manusia bukan makhluk yang dikuasai oleh kemungkinan; dengan usahanya, dia bisa membuat suatu kemungkinan menjadi nyata. Joshua merasa lega mendengar ini. Keyakinan bahwa mereka berlima belas akan bisa tampil kembali suatu saat nanti muncul lagi ke permukaan.

“Dennis, aku punya satu permintaan bodoh.” kata Joshua kemudian. Senyum malaikat Dennis masih setia berada di wajahnya. “Apa?”

“Aku ingin memelukmu.”

Dennis tertawa kecil, lalu membentangkan tangannya. “Silahkan.”

Greb! Serta-merta, Joshua memeluk Dennis. “Maaf... aku selalu malu untuk melakukan ini, tetapi ternyata pelukanmu juga sangat nyaman.”

“Tak apa. Setiap orang butuh sandaran, bahkan kalau orang itu adalah lelaki kuat sepertimu dan Jordan. Kau tak pernah melakukan ini denganku, eh?”

“Aku tidak pernah meminta hal seperti ini pada siapapun, seingatku.”

“Tidak juga dengan Casey?”

Joshua cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Dennis dengan ekspresi kegelian. “Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus Casey? Jangan bilang kau mengira kami ini sepasang kekasih, seperti Henry yang mengira Spencer dan Aiden memiliki hubungan romantis.”

Dennis bergidik sedikit. “Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sejahil Henry. Casey memang cantik, tetapi dia itu tetap saja laki-laki.”

Joshua menghembuskan napas lega. “Untung saja anggapanmu terhadapku dan Casey tak berubah. Dia adalah sahabatku yang terbaik, bukan teman kencan. Beberapa orang penata rias pernah bilang Casey itu sebenarnya perempuan dan aku sangat tak terima akan hal itu.”

“Benarkah? Casey pasti akan sangat marah.” Dennis tertawa diikuti Joshua.

“Begitulah. Bahkan Bryan pun marah. Ia menatap para penata rias itu dengan tajam dan para wanita tukang gosip itu langsung terbungkam. Casey sampai kaget melihat sikap Bryan itu. Ketika ditanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, Bryan hanya mendengus kesal,” Joshua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, “Dia memang masih kecil.”

“Dia salah satu adik kita yang tersayang, bukan?”

“Ya,” Joshua meletakkan garpunya di piring yang telah kosong, tatapannya sendu, “aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan untuknya.”

“Kalau masalah itu... kurasa aku sama denganmu, tetapi semua itu hanya masalah waktu, bukan? Manfaatkan sisa waktumu dengan baik. Dengan begitu, Bryan akan memiliki seseorang untuk dibanggakan.” Dennis tersenyum saat menyuapkan potongan persegi tepung terakhirnya. Joshua mengangguk. “Dia dan teman-teman pasti sudah bahagia di suatu tempat yang jauh. Kuharap aku bisa memberikan pertunjukan yang bagus untuk mereka nikmati nanti.”

Dennis mengiyakan. Ia mengangkat gelas susunya, tetapi kemudian meletakkannya kembali sambil membicarakan hal lainnya. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang di sela-sela pembicaraan. Seolah-olah, Dennis hanya ‘memainkan’ gelasnya dan tidak segera mengakhiri sarapannya dengan meminum segelas susu itu. Berbeda dengan Joshua.

“Omong-omong, ke mana jubah opera kita yang pertama disimpan?” tanya Joshua, lalu mengangkat gelas susunya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir, hendak meminum cairan putih yang kelihatan begitu menyegarkan di dalamnya. Mata Dennis melebar ketika cairan putih itu sudah menyentuh ujung bibir Joshua.

“Jangan minum itu!”

Pyar! Sebelum Joshua sempat meneguk sesuatu dari gelasnya, gelas itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai ruang latihan. Susu yang belum terminum membasahi lantai dan tepian bibir Joshua. Pemuda itu cepat mengusap bibir dan sebagian lehernya yang terasa lengket oleh susu. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Dennis?” Joshua kelihatan kaget dan agak marah. Tindakan Dennis ini memang sangat tiba-tiba, tetapi Dennis melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sorot mata Dennis berubah 180 derajat ketika menatap adiknya. Joshua sedikit tersentak dengan tatapan itu; Dennis tak pernah menatap kawannya dengan begitu marah. Dennis adalah makhluk terlembut yang pernah dikenal Sapphire Miracle.

“Den—“

“Kau mau bunuh diri? Kenapa meminum susu yang sudah kau racuni sendiri? Ataukah kau ingin menjebakku agar aku menganggap susu di gelasku juga aman?”

Mata Joshua melebar sedikit. “Racun apa maksudmu?”

“Aku melihatnya sebelum memasuki ruangan ini, Joshua. Kau meneteskan satu cairan pada gelasku dan gelasmu. Cairan apa itu? Kenapa aromanya seperti aroma kamar Spencer-Aiden, juga seperti aroma kamar ganti di mana Jerome ditemukan tewas?”

“Aku tidak memasukkan cairan apapun itu yang kau bilang.”

“Kau aktor yang hebat, tetapi aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan. Jangan mencoba mengelak dan jelaskan semuanya padaku.”

“Dennis, apa yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tak berdasar! Memangnya apa alasan aku membunuhmu jika aku benar-benar meracuni minumanmu?” Nada bicara Joshua meninggi. Dennis tak tahan lagi. Segera ia ambil sebuah botol kecil di dalam saku celana Joshua. “Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?” tanya Dennis dingin.

Tersentak karena perbuatan Dennis yang tiba-tiba, Joshua mematung. Botol setinggi telunjuk orang dewasa itu kini ada di tangan Dennis. Joshua mulai goyah; apa yang harus ia katakan tentang botol itu?

“Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, akan kucari tahu sendiri.” Dennis membuka botol itu dan mendekatkan mulut botol ke bibirnya. Ia bermaksud menghabiskan isi botol itu sendirian untuk memastikan benda apa itu sebenarnya. Joshua menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ia tetap bersikap seolah-olah isi botol itu adalah air biasa, tetapi ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang menghabiskan isi botol itu seorang diri.

Cairan itu hampir menyentuh bibir Dennis ketika akhirnya, Joshua berteriak, “Hentikan!”

Dennis menjauhkan botol itu dari bibirnya, lalu menatap Joshua dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih lunak dari sebelumnya. Siapa yang tega memberi sebuah tatapan yang menusuk pada seseorang yang sudah hancur? Dennis bukan Elven, Bradford, Rue, atau Durless yang tak punya jiwa; Dennis ‘makhluk’ yang sama seperti Joshua—bukan manusia, tetapi tetap memiliki jiwa untuk mengerti perasaan kawannya.

“Kau sudah siap menjelaskan ini semua, ‘kan?” Perlahan, Dennis mendekati Joshua dan menepuk bahu lebar sahabatnya. Joshua menarik napas, lalu memandang jauh ke dalam mata Dennis.

“Padahal sebentar lagi... aku hampir selesai. Sebentar lagi, kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi. Kita berlima belas akan segera keluar dari tempat ini dengan cara yang mudah.... tetapi kenapa kau menggoyahkanku, Dennis?”

Jantung Dennis berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. “Kita berlima belas?”

Joshua mengangguk. “Maaf, Dennis... Akulah yang membunuh mereka semua.”

***

_Joshua adalah anggota terakhir Sapphire Miracle, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, tetapi pengalamannya yang singkat dengan empat belas orang di Sapphire Manor menumbuhkan rasa kasih sayang dalam dirinya. Sebuah perasaan yang hangat di bawah satu tekanan memberikan Joshua kenyamanan. Pemuda itu lebih ‘dimanusiakan’ oleh keempat belas temannya ini, sehingga ia yang semula tak bisa melihat keindahan dan kebahagiaan dalam seni, bisa melihat dua hal tersebut seiring waktu._

_Namun, setelah kematian Bryan, Joshua merasa begitu terpukul. Panggung yang dulu begitu menakjubkan kini malah berbalik menyiksanya. Ia begitu ketakutan, tetapi ia sadar bahwa masih ada tiga belas orang yang harus ia jaga dari Elven. Hari demi hari dihabiskannya dengan memikirkan jalan keluar dari Sapphire Manor. Hatinya makin tersiksa melihat Casey yang selalu muntah darah setelah menyanyi di panggung, begitu pula Joseph._

_Suatu hari, Joshua menemukan jalan keluar itu._

_“Joshua.” Suara parau Casey menjangkau telinga Joshua yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan tatapan mengarah ke luar. Dengan senyum lembutnya, Joshua menoleh pada sahabat sekamarnya itu. “Apa?”_

_“Menurutmu, kapan kita tampil di White Garden?” tanya Casey sambil menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala. White Garden adalah sebuah gedung teater di luar kota yang menurut kabar, gedungnya sangat bagus. Drama-drama yang ditampilkan di sana juga bagus. Singkatnya, itu adalah dream stage para aktor di kota itu dan sekitarnya._

_“Dalam waktu dekat, aku yakin itu.”_

_“Sedekat apa? Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini, Josh.”_

_“Apa maksudmu? Kau masih bisa bertahan dengan tenggorokan seperti itu, ‘kan?” Joshua tampak khawatir, tetapi Casey malah tertawa dengan santai. “Tentu saja. Ini bukan hanya karena masalah pita suaraku, tau. Aku hanya.... terlalu lelah. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan lama lagi di dunia hiburan. Mungkin Elven akan memecatku.”_

_“Ya kalau begitu tidur saja. Itu obat lelah yang sesungguhnya.” Joshua menutup mata Casey dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Casey tertawa lagi. “Kau tahu seseorang yang dipanggil ‘ibu’ oleh anak-anak di luar sana? Kurasa kau cocok menjadi salah satu dari mereka.”_

_“Bodoh. Kau itulah yang lebih cocok—wajahmu lebih cantik daripada aku. Sudah, cepat tidur. White Garden menunggumu di alam mimpi.” kata Joshua, tangannya belum berpindah dari atas mata Casey. Tak ingin tangan itu berpindah, Casey menahannya. “Tetap begini sampai aku tidur.”_

_“Apapun, Cantik.”_

_“Sial. Aku lelaki, jadi tak perlu merayuku,” Casey berdecak, “Aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti, Tampan.”_

_Casey menaikkan selimutnya. “Terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku dan kami semua selama ini, Josh.” Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah Casey. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda cantik yang terbaring di depan Joshua. Perlahan, Joshua menurunkan tangannya. Tidak ada respon dari Casey, pertanda Casey sudah benar-benar pulas. Nyanyian di kamar sebelah—suara Nathan—membantu pemuda cantik itu tertidur. Joshua memandang sekali lagi wajah Casey, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya ke kamar sebelah yang sudah mulai sunyi. Marcus pasti juga sudah tertidur. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan merogoh sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan baju._

_Sebilah pisau._

_Joshua tak pernah membunuh sebelumnya, jadi ia jelas gugup ketika mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi, siap menghunjam jantung Casey. Akan tetapi, menurutnya, ini adalah hal yang sangat penting dilakukan. Sebelum Elven membunuh Casey karena pitchnya yang salah saat di panggung tadi, sebaiknya Joshua mengakhiri semua dengan tangannya sendiri._

_“Selamat malam, Casey. Mimpi indah.”_

_Jleb!_

_Dengan hati yang sudah koyak, Joshua berlari kecil ke kamar Nathan-Marcus-Henry. Ia membuka pintu kamar tiga personel termuda itu dengan hati-hati supaya tak ada sedikit pun bunyi yang ditimbulkan. Tiga anak itu tertidur pulas. Marcus kelihatan begitu damai di dalam selimutnya. Joshua terenyuh melihat sang penyanyi yang memiliki penyakit paru-paru itu tertidur tanpa sedikit pun beban tergambar._

_“Dia anak yang manis, walaupun sering jahil. Suaranya pun merdu. Aku tak tahu kenapa ada orang yang tega menyakitinya,” Joshua menyentuh pipi mulus Marcus, lalu kembali menggenggam pisaunya dengan dua tangan, “tetapi setelah ini, kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Adik.”_

_Jleb!_

_Tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa teriakan. Hanya ada darah Casey dan Marcus, juga air mata Joshua. Seperti itulah pembunuhan yang dilakukan Joshua malam itu..._

_...dan malam-malam berikutnya._

_***_

_Kaki Henry yang membusuk jelas membuat Henry tak bisa menari. Hal tersebut menimbulkan dua jalan yang berbeda untuk kehidupan Henry selanjutnya: amputasi di luar negeri (yang kemungkinan besar masih akan gagal dan berujung kematian) atau mati di tangan Elven secara perlahan karena sikap ‘tidak profesional’ dari anak kecil itu. Jika Henry mati, Nathan—yang sudah kehilangan dua teman bermain—pasti akan sangat sedih dan bisa mati perlahan-lahan juga karena perasaan itu._

_Jadi, Joshua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup keduanya._

_Dengan jubah opera pertama Henry yang entah bagaimana berhasil ia curi, Joshua masuk ke kamar. Sang aktor juga membawa sebotol cairan wangi dan sehelai saputangan. Ia hampiri Nathan. Pemuda mungil itu tengah bergelung sendiri, dekat dengan Jerome. Di bawah matanya, ada bekas-bekas tangisan dan kantung hitam tanda kesedihannya. Akan tetapi, Nathan tersenyum tipis—mungkin ia sedang mimpi indah._

_Hanya dalam mimpi Nathan bisa berbahagia._

_“Mimpi indah, Nat. Aku menyayangimu.”_

_Joshua membungkam Nathan kuat-kuat dengan sehelai saputangan wangi dan basah—oleh racun._

_Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Nathan sudah tewas, Joshua mengusap pipi Nathan yang basah oleh air mata. “Jangan menangis lagi, mengerti?” bisik Joshua pada Nathan. Kemudian, ia dekati Henry, membalut tubuh mungil sang adik dengan jubah opera, lalu membopongnya ke lantai tertinggi manor. Pipi putih Henry semakin merah saat angin dingin menerpanya di balkon atas. Joshua tahu adiknya ini tak tahan dingin, makanya ia menyelimuti sang adik dengan jubah opera._

_“Menarilah dengan bahagia di tempat lain, Henry. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu selama ini.” Joshua menggumam, lehernya tercekat. Henry adalah adik terkecil yang begitu ia sayangi, tetapi Joshua berusaha membuang semua perasaannya._

_Tanpa ragu lagi, Joshua menjatuhkan sang adik dari balkon tertinggi manor._

_***_

_“Kami sudah bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan kami sendiri, Sir Elven,” Joseph berkata dengan berani di hadapan orang yang mempekerjakannya selama ini, “jadi biarkan aku dan seluruh Sapphire Miracle keluar dari manor ini dan bekerja dengan kemampuan kami sendiri.”_

_Elven terkekeh. “Kalian adalah malaikat yang sudah susah payah kubentuk. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan malaikat-malaikatku pergi begitu saja, bukan?”_

_“Kau membiarkan Bryan, Casey, Marcus, Nathan, dan Henry pergi. Kenapa kau tak mengijinkan kami yang sisa ini pergi juga?”_

_“Karena pangkat mereka sudah turun jauh, dari ‘malaikat’ menjadi ‘sampah’ kembali. Sikap tidak profesional bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditolerir oleh penikmat seni di kota, jadi kurasa tak ada gunanya menyimpan mereka,” Elven menunjuk Joseph, “Kau pun akan jadi sampah kalau kau tidak mendapatkan kembali ekspresi bahagiamu yang natural.”_

_“Lebih baik aku jadi sampahmu daripada harus menjadi malaikat buatanmu. Dengar ini: suatu saat, malaikat-malaikatmu akan berubah menjadi iblis bagimu. Aku tak akan menyerah hingga kami semua berhasil lepas dari genggamanmu.” Joseph berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Elven dengan marah. Pemuda jangkung itu menutup pintu dari luar dan terkejut mendapati Andrew sudah berdiri di depannya. Andrew langsung membenturkan tubuh Joseph ke dinding. “Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Sadarkah kau atas apa yang baru kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?”_

_Joseph hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Andrew yang begitu marah. “Ada apa ini, si pangeran tiba-tiba saja bersikap ganas seperti singa?”_

_“Jangan bodoh! Tarik kembali ucapanmu! Minta maaf pada Sir Elven!”_

_“Cih, aku bukan pria pengecut seperti itu.”_

_“Ini bukan masalah nyali besar atau apa. Ini masalah nyawamu! Elven bisa membunuhmu seperti dia membunuh Bryan! Kau tak tahu pentingnya nyawa satu orang di sini bagi empat belas orang yang lainnya? Hah?!”_

_Andrew memang payah; walaupun marah besar, air mata tetap menggenangi tepian matanya. Air mata yang bisa membuat siapapun luluh... tetapi tidak Joseph. “Empat belas, huh? Kau bisa menghitung tidak? Kita tinggal bersepuluh. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada empat belas orang yang memikirkanku?”_

_“Bodoh, mereka masih ada! Mereka masih hidup dalam hati dan pikiran kita masing-masing! Mereka masih bisa melihat kita dari tempat yang tak terlihat oleh kita! Apa kau tak paham itu?”_

_Joseph tertegun, lalu mengangkat bahunya. “Aku tak merasakan mereka ada di sekitarku. Berhentilah menghibur diri sendiri dan hadapi kenyataan.” Pemuda jangkung itu berbalik, menyembunyikan rasa sakit hati yang ditimbulkan oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia menyimpan maafnya untuk Andrew karena ia ingin Andrew menjadi lebih kuat._

_Dari kejauhan, Joshua melihat itu semua._

_Joseph tak akan selamat setelah mengatakan keinginannya pada Elven. Andrew akan sedih karena partnernya yang emosional itu akan menghilang, jadi sebaiknya, mereka berdua dilenyapkan bersamaan._

_Ketika scene terakhir di gedung drama waktu itu, Joshua tahu bahwa Joseph akan mengajak sahabatnya, Andrew, untuk melarikan diri dengan melompat turun dari panggung, lalu berlari ke luar gedung pertunjukan. Itu cara yang sulit, jadi Joshua mempermudahnya. Tali yang menyangga properti lampu kristal panggung ia putuskan dengan belati, tepat ketika Joseph dan Andrew akan melompat dari panggung. Berat dari lampu kristal itu cukup untuk menewaskan dua orang sekaligus._

_***_

_“Aaa... aaa...” Jerome mencoba mengambil suara sebelum berlatih menyanyi pagi itu. Tanggung jawab barunya sebagai satu-satunya personel utama ‘The Golden Voices’ mengharuskannya untuk berteriak sebagai penambah jiwa dalam lagu ‘Ce N'est Pas L'argent’. Akibatnya, suatu benjolan yang aneh ia rasakan mengganjal pita suaranya, yang tak jarang membuatnya susah menyanyi. Suaranya semakin lama semakin aneh, tetapi masih cukup bagus untuk menyanyi di atas panggung._

_Jerome memegangi lehernya. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika ia menyanyi. Setitik air mata jatuh dari manik bening Jerome yang dikelilingi garis gelap kantung mata. Ia ingin terus menyanyi, tetapi tak mungkin ia terus bernyanyi dengan keadaan tenggorokan seperti ini._

_“Jerome?”_

_Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung disambut oleh wajah cemas Joshua. “Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan lehermu?”_

_Saat itu, Jerome sudah tak boleh bicara, jadi ke mana-mana, ia selalu membawa sebuah buku kecil, pena, dan sekotak tinta untuk membantunya berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. Ia segera menuliskan apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Joshua._

_‘Leherku agak sakit, Joshua, tetapi kumohon, jangan hentikan aku. Aku ingin terus menyanyi, jadi tolong aku bertahan saja, ya?’_

_Joshua menggeleng. “Kerusakan pada salah satu bagian tubuh pasti akan berpengaruh pada bagian tubuh lainnya, bahkan kalaupun yang rusak itu pita suara yang kecil. Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau tak sanggup, Jerome.”_

_Jerome menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dan menunduk._

_‘Kumohon. Hanya ini yang bisa membuat diriku berguna untuk panggung kita: dengan menyanyi. Aku ingin bisa terus menyanyi karena aku ingin selalu tampil bersama kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian meninggalkanku sendiri.’_

_Para personel Sapphire Miracle selalu tersiksa jika terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Bagi Jerome, aset yang bisa menyatukannya dengan teman-temannya adalah suaranya, tetapi suara itu sebentar lagi juga akan hilang dan meninggalkan luka bagi Jerome. Sebagai pribadi yang sedikit susah bersosialisasi, Jerome memang tak banyak bicara, tetapi ia selalu senang ada di tengah teman-temannya. Paham hal ini, Joshua tersenyum lemah. “Baik. Jaga kesehatanmu, Jerome. Teruslah menyanyi untuk kami, walaupun itu hanya di atas panggung...”_

_Jerome mengangguk senang. ‘Aku sayang kau, Joshua.’ tulisnya._

_Namun, hari itu, setelah turun panggung, Joshua tahu bahwa pita suara Jerome sudah benar-benar rusak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara merdu seperti dulu lagi. Suara parau pun tidak. Suara Jerome sama sekali tak bisa keluar._

_Itu artinya, hubungan Jerome dan Sapphire Miracle akan segera terputus._

_Jerome terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum memasuki ruang ganti. Beberapa titik darah mewarnai telapak tangannya. “Apa aku tak akan bisa menyanyi lagi?” Itu yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Jerome. Kesedihan merundungnya. Akan tetapi, kesedihan itu menghilang seketika saat Joshua menarik Jerome ke ruang ganti. Tangan Joshua membekap Jerome dengan saputangan yang dibasahi racun wangi itu. Perlahan, mata Jerome menutup dan tubuh Jerome terkulai lemas. Jerome telah tewas sebelum mengetahui bahwa Joshua yang telah membunuhnya._

_“Maaf, Jerome... Nanti kami akan menyusulmu, lalu bernyanyi bersamamu dan anggota ‘The Golden Voice’ yang lainnya.”_

_***_

_Matthew memang sudah lama jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut ikal yang menonton operanya, tetapi namanya saja ia tak tahu siapa. Joshua tentu saja senang karena Matthew menemukan tambatan hatinya. Akan tetapi, di tengah kebahagiaan itu, Joshua mengetahui satu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Elven menyembunyikan beberapa review jelek yang menyebut bahwa Matthew mengganggu ‘cahaya’ Sapphire Miracle. Alasannya sederhana: karena Matthew gendut. Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Joshua melihat Matthew yang diam-diam dipanggil oleh Elven di tengah keributan backstage, lalu diceramahi soal program diet ketat untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi ‘ideal’. Karena itulah, setiap pagi, Matthew selalu latihan sendiri dengan keras._

_Beban latihan berlipat ganda yang diemban Matthew seorang diri membuat Joshua tidak tega. Dengan keadaan tubuh remuk-redam begitu, Matthew bahkan masih berusaha untuk menghibur teman-temannya, menyembunyikan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Joshua tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan usaha Matthew itu, hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik._

_Potongan surat kabar yang kurang terkenal menyebut bahwa pemberontakan politik yang tengah bergolak di kota itu akan berujung pada pengeboman jembatan dekat Palace of Theatre. Tak banyak yang tahu hal ini, dan di Sapphire Manor, hanya Joshua yang mengetahuinya. Karena itu, pada saat ada penampilan ‘The Gracious Steps’, Joshua menyempatkan diri untuk menulis surat cinta palsu dan meminta Vincent untuk menyampaikannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa seorang gadis bernama Norma Graham—nama buatan Joshua untuk gadis yang disukai Matthew, berhubung ia tak tahu namanya—menulis itu pada Matthew. Joshua meminta agar Vincent tidak langsung menyerahkannya, tetapi dilakukan seolah-olah gadis itu sendiri yang memberikannya, entah dengan diletakkan di backstage atau yang lainnya. Vincent yang tak tahu apa-apa mengangguk dengan senang, beranggapan bahwa teman gendutnya sebentar lagi akan punya kekasih._

_Karena Jordan punya ide brilian untuk pelarian, Joshua tak perlu pusing untuk memikirkan cara Matthew keluar. Matthew langsung pergi dengan mengenakan jubah hitam yang sangat tak mencolok, berniat bertemu dengan gadisnya di jembatan depan Palace of Theatre. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah pemicu telah diaktifkan di tempat yang jauh._

_Jembatan meledak._

_***_

_Rencana pelarian yang disusun Dennis tidak berhasil dilaksanakan dengan sempurna. Itulah yang menyebabkan Joshua harus kembali menjalankan aksinya. Vincent sudah terancam hukuman mati sejak pembunuhan Bradford muncul di surat kabar, tetapi Joshua tidak yakin Vincent akan semudah itu ‘diakhiri’ oleh Elven, terutama karena Vincent sudah membunuh pekerja terbaik Elven. Spencer dan Aiden jelas tak akan selamat dari hukuman yang akan diberikan Elven karena mereka terus-menerus menentang Durless. Bahkan setelah Spencer tak sadar, Aiden juga mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa—penderitaan yang terus berlipat. Setelah Durless dengan gilanya menancapkan paku di sepatu-sepatu para penarinya, Joshua tahu hukuman yang akan diterima oleh Spencer dan Aiden tidaklah ringan._

_Apa yang dilakukan Joshua selanjutnya sudah sangat jelas._

_Joshua menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada seorang kusir yang mengantarkannya ke gedung teater saat pertunjukan ‘The Heavenly Prince’ (Elven selalu menyewakan kereta bagi para artisnya, bahkan kalau si artis tampil solo. Setiap hari, kusir yang disewa berbeda-beda.). Ia meminta kusir itu untuk menabrak Vincent setelah ‘The Golden Voices’ selesai konser. Sedikit sulit melakukan hal itu, mengingat mata Elven ada di mana-mana dan gerakan Joshua sebagai Sapphire Miracle pun terbatas, tetapi usaha keras Joshua tetap berbuah. Untuk Spencer dan Aiden, ia telah menyiapkan sebuah lentera khusus. Setelah Spencer tak sadar, Aiden terus-menerus berada di sisi Spencer—dalam kamar yang gelap, padahal Joshua tahu Aiden tak suka gelap. Berdasarkan perkataan Elven, hanya Spencer yang bisa membuat Aiden normal kembali. ‘Normal kembali’ artinya Aiden akan kembali takut gelap dan lentera akan dinyalakan. Saat lentera dinyalakan itulah, racun aromatik akan menguap dan memenuhi ruangan. Cara membunuh ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat sasaran, dalam artian bisa menimbulkan korban yang lain, tetapi itu tidak masalah bagi Joshua. Kalau salah satu dari kawannya mati, maka orang itu akan lebih cepat lepas dari penderitaan. Kalau salah satu pelatih atau Elven yang mati, Joshua akan lebih senang lagi._

_‘Beruntung’, rencana Joshua untuk Vincent, Spencer, dan Aiden berjalan sempurna. Vincent tewas tertabrak kereta yang dikendarai oleh orang sewaan Joshua dan Jordan tak ikut tewas bersamanya. Spencer dan Aiden memang mendapat kunjungan dari Dennis, tetapi tak lama setelah lentera dinyalakan, Dennis keluar, jadi ia tak sempat menghirup racun. Alhasil, hanya Spencer dan Aiden yang tewas dalam kamar itu._

_***_

_Pagi ini, Jordan masih gigih melanjutkan penyelidikannya. Ia sudah pernah menyelinap ke kamar Elven, tetapi tidak menemukan satu barang pun yang bisa dikaitkan secara langsung dengan kematian teman-temannya. Penyelidikan berlanjut ke kamar teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah tak ditempati. Berhubung personel Sapphire Miracle tinggal beranggotakan tiga orang, jadi tiga orang itu tidur di satu kamar dan kamar-kamar yang lain tak ditempati. Tidak ada sedikit pun bekas dari sang pembunuh di kamar-kamar para korban..._

_...kecuali di kamar itu._

_Kamar yang dulu pernah ditempati Casey, Joshua, dan Bryan bersama._

_Jordan membuka laci meja Joshua dan menemukan banyak barang kecil tertata rapi. Ada satu botol kaca bulat berukuran sedang yang menarik perhatiannya.“Oh? Botol ini.... ukh! Aromanya hampir sama dengan aroma jubah Jerome dan aroma kamar Spencer-Aiden! Mungkinkah... Joshua menjadi korban berikutnya?” Awalnya, pemuda kekar itu mengira bahwa botol itu diletakkan di sana sebagai alat untuk membunuh Joshua, tetapi ia menggeleng cepat. Bukankah Joshua sudah berpindah kamar? Jordan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan satu potongan surat kabar._

_“ Ah, apa ini?” Dengan hati-hati, Jordan mengambil potongan artikel itu, “Rencana pengeboman jembatan di dekat Palace of Theatre? Tempat ini adalah tempat kematian Matthew. Bahkan rencana pengeboman itu dimuat di surat kabar, tetapi surat kabar ini kurang terkenal kalau dibanding Gazette atau Times... Dari mana dia mendapatkannya?”_

_Tiba-tiba, di otak Jordan terlintas suatu pikiran. “Tunggu. Kalau dia tahu bahwa jembatan itu akan dibom, maka dia bisa jadi adalah pelaku pembunuhan ini!” ‘Dia’ yang dimaksud adalah Joshua, “ Ah, tidak, tidak, itu gila.... Hei, apa ini?”_

_Jordan mengambil sehelai kain kecil dari dalam laci. “Sapu tangan? Uh, baunya sama dengan bau cairan kematian itu!”_

_Satu ide lagi menguatkan dugaan Jordan (yang sebenarnya ingin ia singkirkan) bahwa Joshua-lah pembunuh teman-temannya. “Sapu tangan? Itu bisa digunakan untuk membungkam seseorang!_

_Jordan menggeleng-geleng cepat. Joshua adalah orang yang menurutnya sangat lembut dan penyayang, tetapi lagi-lagi, ia menemukan barang yang mencurigakan. “Ah, botol kecil apa lagi ini? Apa isinya?”_

_Tepat ketika Jordan akan membuka botol sebesar telunjuk itu, Joshua masuk. “Jordan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”_

_Walaupun ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Joshua, Jordan memasang facade tenang. “Josh, kenapa barang-barang ini ada di lacimu?” Jordan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya penasaran dengan barang-barang aneh di laci Joshua, bukan bertanya atas dasar kecurigaan bahwa Joshua pembunuh._

_Sayang, Jordan bukan aktor yang baik sehingga Joshua tetap bisa membaca maksudnya._

_“Aku suka mengoleksi barang-barang yang aneh. Kenapa memangnya?” Senyum lembut Joshua menyamarkan segalanya dengan sempurna, walaupun kata-katanya mulai menguatkan kecurigaan Jordan._

_“Koleksi barang-barang aneh?”_

_“Ya. Sejak Casey dan Bryan meninggal, aku kesepian di kamar ini dan barang-barang aneh itulah yang selalu mengingatkanku pada mereka berdua,” Joshua mengangkat botol kaca bulat—yang sebenarnya adalah racun wangi yang ia curi dari Elven—dan menunjukkannya pada Jordan, “Ini parfum. Casey suka sekali memakai ini.”_

_Jordan tak semudah itu percaya. Diangkatnya botol setinggi telunjuk yang berbau sama dengan botol kaca bulat itu—pastilah isi dua botol itu sama. “Ini apa? Samakah dengan parfum itu?”_

_“Hampir. Baunya sama, tetapi kalau ini parfum, yang itu obat pembunuh rasa sakit. Masukkan setetes dalam minuman dan rasa sakitmu akan hilang. Jangan terlalu banyak meminumnya, efeknya bisa fatal.”_

_Joshua berbohong. Isi dua botol itu memang sama. Jika terhirup dalam jumlah besar atau diteteskan sedikit ke dalam makanan dan minuman, maka akan menyebabkan keracunan mematikan dalam waktu hampir seketika. Anehnya, jika diteguk secara langsung, racun itu akan menimbulkan efek yang lebih menyiksa; kerusakan organ akan berjalan lebih lambat dan menyakitkan. (Ini menjelaskan kenapa Joshua mencegah Dennis meminum racun itu secara langsung)_

_“Pembunuh rasa sakit? Kebetulan,” Jordan berusaha memancing reaksi Joshua—dibukanya botol kecil itu, “aku sedang sakit kepala. Aku minta sedikit, ya?”_

_Tanpa ragu, Jordan meneguk isi botol yang dipegangnya._

_Joshua berkedip pelan. Habis sudah. Ia tak bisa mencegah Jordan kalau sudah begini. Akting yang tiba-tiba akan membuat semuanya terbongkar dan Jordan bisa saja membocorkan itu pada Dennis. Semuanya akan berakhir._

_Sebelum Joshua melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan di depannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua aktingnya. Ditariknya kerah baju Jordan. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh yang besar itu terlempar ke arah cermin besar di depan lemari._

_Serpihan-serpihan tajam cermin yang pecah mengotori lantai. Pintu lemari pun telah hancur. Kepala Jordan berlumuran darah. Pemuda kekar itu tewas seketika._

_Debar jantung Joshua meningkat cepat. Tubuh Joshua merosot ke lantai. “Apa yang kulakukan?” tanya Joshua dengan dua tangan memegangi kepala. Ia bingung. Ia takut karena merasa seperti ‘pembunuh sungguhan’ yang membunuh hanya untuk menyembunyikan jejak-jejak kejahatannya. Jordan tidak seharusnya dibunuh sekarang. Dia belum merasakan sakit yang sangat dari Elven. Dia masih pantas hidup, tetapi...._

_“Sudahlah,” Joshua menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras dengan pangkal lengan bawahnya, tatapan matanya kini kosong, “Bukankah Elven bisa menyakitinya lebih hebat dari ini jika dia tidak kubunuh sekarang?”_

_Dengan tangan gemetar, Joshua memindahkan tubuh Jordan ke tempat tidur Casey yang sekarang kosong dan menutup seluruh tubuh Jordan dengan selimut. Air mata yang tadi berhenti, mengalir kembali. “Maaf, Jordan. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja... Maafkan aku...”_

_Joshua memungut botol kecil yang isinya sudah tumpah separuh di lantai. Ia penuhi kembali botol itu dengan isi botol kaca bulat, lalu menutup botolnya. “Sekarang, hanya tinggal aku dan Dennis.”_

***


	9. Blue Tomorrow

  
__Walaupun hari esok yang tak terlihat telah menjemputku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._ _

* * *

Dennis berjalan gontai ke penjara tempat Joshua ditahan. Besok, satu-satunya adik yang masih ia miliki di dunia akan dihukum mati. Kejahatan yang Joshua lakukan dianggap tidak manusiawi untuk alasan apapun. Banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai ‘tak berperasaan’, ‘sadis’, dan sebagainya, tetapi Joshua tak keberatan disebut seperti itu. Malah hati Dennis yang terasa sakit. Joshua memiliki tujuan yang baik, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkannya. Gerak-gerik mereka yang terbatas menyeret jiwa Joshua yang rapuh pada pilihan terakhir.

“Tahanan no. 13!! Kau mendapat kunjungan!” Sipir penjara berteriak pada Joshua yang duduk di atas ranjang dalam sel. Sipir itu beralih pada Dennis. “Waktu kunjungan 15 menit. Aku akan memperingatkan jika waktunya sudah berakhir.”

Dennis mengangguk. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, ia akan mengungkapkan semua yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Joshua.

“Dennis, kau masih bisa menjengukku?” Suara berat Joshua menyapa Dennis. Mata beningnya tersenyum seperti mata anak-anak. “Kupikir Elven menahanmu di _manor_. Kau sehat-sehat saja?” tanya Joshua lagi.

Dennis ingin mengiyakan, tetapi lehernya tercekat. Padahal Dennis tak ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya masih tetap turun. Terpaku selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Dennis mengatakan sesuatu—yang seharusnya tak ia katakan.

“Aku sangat sedih.”

Dalam hati, Dennis berteriak kesal. Bukan itu yang ingin ia ungkapkan! Itu membuatnya kelihatan lebih hancur dan ia tahu itu pasti akan menghancurkan Joshua. Masih tersenyum, Joshua mengulurkan tangannya ke luar jeruji sel dan mengusap air mata Dennis. “Maafkan aku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyenangkanmu?”

Dennis menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ia mengulum senyum berat. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. “Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Harusnya aku yang menghiburmu di saat seperti ini.”

“Untuk apa? Aku tidak sedih. Justru aku yang tak enak karena sudah meninggalkanmu lama sekali,” Joshua menepuk bahu Dennis, “Setelah ini, hanya kau yang harus menghidupkan panggung kita. Kau harus berjuang, Dennis. Aku yakin kau bisa.”

Tangan Joshua turun perlahan dari bahu Dennis yang ringkih. “Maaf meninggalkanmu dengan semua beban ini, Dennis. Aku memang tak berguna... Aku tak pernah membantumu sama sekali.”

“Tidak! Bukan begitu!” sahut Dennis cepat. Joshua yang kaget mengatupkan mulutnya. Keheningan menggantung agak lama di antara mereka. “Itu tidak benar, Joshua,” kata Dennis kemudian, “Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Justru kaulah yang mungkin kesulitan membagi bebanmu, bahkan pada Casey.”

Joshua tertunduk. Senyumnya terkembang menyedihkan. “Seandainya aku tak melakukan semua ini, hidup kita pasti akan damai sampai akhir...”

“Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu lagi. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk semua yang kau lakukan. Saat itu, kau pasti sedang sangat bingung dan lelah karena Elven. Tidak apa-apa.”

“Dennis, aku menyesal.... Harusnya tidak kulakukan itu semua, tetapi aku...” Joshua mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya, “...sakit melihat teman-teman kita disiksa demikian itu dan aku... tak punya cara lain untuk membebaskan mereka dari siksaan itu....”

Tangan Dennis terulur ke puncak kepala Joshua yang lebih tinggi darinya. “Aku mengerti. Joshua... kau memang adik yang sangat baik. Sangat-sangat baik. Hatimu jelas terluka melihat adik-adik kita seperti itu.”

“Orang baik tidak membunuh...”

Sekarang, giliran Dennis yang mengusap air mata Joshua. “Orang baik tidak membunuh hanya untuk kesenangan. Kau melakukannya dengan niat menolong, ‘kan? Tidak apa-apa.”

Joshua menggenggam tangan Dennis. “Kau memaafkanku? Padahal aku sudah menyiksamu seperti ini?”

Dennis mengangguk mantap. Joshua menyambung lagi, “Terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku.Aku sungguh menyesal tidak mengatakan apapun padamu... Bukannya aku tidak mau membagi masalahku, tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin menambah bebanmu. Sayang, sepertinya aku hanya menambah bebanmu saja...”

“Tidak sama sekali, kok. Hanya raga mereka saja yang pergi, bukan? Selamanya mereka akan ada di sini karena jiwa mereka masih ada.” Dennis menunjuk bagian tengah dadanya sendiri.

“Begitukah?”

“Semua orang yang meninggal akan ‘hidup’ dalam hati orang-orang yang mencintainya, kau tahu.”

“Kalau begitu,” senyum polos Joshua terkembang lebar, “secepatnya setelah aku pergi, aku akan mengunjungimu! Aku janji!”

Dennis tertegun.

“Waktu kunjungan habis!” Sipir memperingatkan. Dennis mengepalkan tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Joshua. “Sampai jumpa, Kawan. Ingat, aku tak pernah bilang ‘selamat tinggal’, jadi kau harus kembali.”

Joshua meninju pelan kepalan tangan Dennis itu. “Pasti. Sampai jumpa, kakakku.”

***

Derak kereta kuda berhenti di depan lapangan eksekusi, tempat Joshua akan dihukum pancung di bawah _guillotine_. Dennis keluar dari kereta kuda itu. Dirapatkannya jubah bertudung hitam yang ia kenakan supaya tak ada yang mengenalinya. Elven memang sedang ‘berbaik hati’ untuk membiarkan Dennis melihat saat terakhir Joshua dan untuk itu, Dennis berterima kasih banyak pada si Tuan Seram.

Sedikit kesulitan, Dennis menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di lapangan itu. Banyak orang yang mengumpat ‘kesadisan’ Joshua, tetapi ada juga yang menangis untuk pemuda tampan dengan jiwa yang murni itu. Dennis menelan semua ungkapan perasaan itu mentah-mentah. Matanya berusaha mencari wajah Joshua, sesekali ia berjinjit untuk bisa melihat sang adik.

Ah, itu dia.

Joshua tengah menatap balik Dennis. Seperti biasa, dia tersenyum lembut. Tak ada beban tergambar di wajahnya. Ia merasa pantas menerima hukuman ini. Hati Dennis terkoyak. Joshua memang sangat kuat, baik raga maupun jiwanya. Senyuman itu malah menyakitkan Dennis.

Banyak orang bilang Dennis adalah malaikatnya Sapphire Miracle, tetapi yang sesungguhnya, pria muda yang terpasung itulah sang malaikat.

Joshua menitikkan air mata, tetapi masih tersenyum. Lain Dennis. Pemuda yang akan menjadi satu-satunya personel Sapphire Miracle itu sudah tenggelam dalam air mata dan kesedihannya sendiri.

***

_“When it’s tomorrow, we agree not to meet again  
Sitting in the shop at the end of the road, I ordered a cup of missing (you)  
When it’s tomorrow, we can only let love pass by  
Before daybreak, two persons’ smiling faces become a yellowed photograph_ _”_

***

_“Casey itu orang yang baik, sayang mulutnya kotor.” kata Dennis pada suatu hari sambil senyum-senyum saat mendengar Casey melontarkan kata-kata terlarang karena kejahilan Spencer dan Aiden._

_“Hahaha, aku setuju denganmu, Dennis. Aku sendiri agak terganggu dengan kebiasaannya itu. ‘Kan kasihan Bryan yang berkali-kali mendengar ocehannya itu.” komentar Joshua._

_“Kurasa Bryan sudah cukup me—Aduh! C-Casey!”_

_Tiba-tiba saja, Casey memeluk... ehm, mencekik mereka dari belakang. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku, heh?! Kalian pikir aku hanya memberi contoh buruk pada Bryan? Josh, dasar kau pengkhianat! Kau ikut-ikutan mengucapkan kata kotor, ‘kan?!”_

_“Uhuk... hei, lepaskan cengkeramanmu...uhuk, hoi! Aku mengucapkannya karena kau mengucapkannya, Casey! Kau yang mulai, jadi bukan salahku!”_

_“Dennis, orang sok tampan ini berbohong!!”_

_“Sesama orang bodoh jangan saling mengejek.”_

_Tiga pemuda tertua Sapphire Miracle itu terkejut ketika mendapati Snow White mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar tadi. Si Snow White hanya tersenyum manis ketika mendekati kakak-kakaknya._

_“Bryan, kok kau begitu?” protes tiga orang itu bersamaan. Casey langsung menyambar Bryan dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam adiknya. “Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata kasar begitu?”_

_“Perlu ya kujawab?” Bryan masih mempertahankan senyum dan nadanya yang datar, membuat Casey semakin gemas. Dennis dan Joshua tertawa. “Bagus, Bryan! Ibu-ibu memang harus diajari sopan-santun!” goda Joshua. Casey berdecih. “Jangan memandangiku sambil senyum-senyum, Dennis!”_

_“Heh? Yang menggodamu ‘kan Joshua, kok aku yang kena marah?”_

_“Abaikan ibuku, Dennis. Dia memang suka kasar.” kata Bryan. Casey memiting leher Snow White-nya, sedangkan yang dipiting malah tersenyum makin lebar._

Senyuman. Tawa. Senyuman lagi. Tawa lagi. Kebahagiaan sekecil apapun di Sapphire Manor akan langsung berubah menjadi besar. Sayang, semua kebahagiaan itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak lama lagi akan terhapus semuanya.

Hanya Dennis sendiri yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kehidupan ini.

***

_“Around me (Loneliness is spreading)  
Vision (is being blurred by tears)  
I left “I love you” at the bottom of my heart and put them on the tip of my lips_ _”_

***

 _Guillotine_ terangkat tinggi.

Pemilik senyuman yang sangat indah itu akan segera pergi, tetapi senyuman itu tidak segera meninggalkan wajah lembut sang pemuda yang terpasung di bawah kilatan _guillotine_.

Dennis mencengkeram jubahnya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir, mengaburkan penglihatannya. Dalam hati, ia terus berteriak pada dirinya: _Berhentilah menangis! Aku ingin lihat wajah adikku! Aku ingin lihat wajah Joshua untuk terakhir kali!!_

***

_“When it’s tomorrow, you will leave my side  
When it’s tomorrow, I will wish upon a shooting star alone  
Just like the ending of a movie  
Our ending fulfilled the prediction of tears  
Broken promises all over the ground, the yesterday that cannot be pieced together again  
But I still look forward to the appearance of a miracle, oh no  
Your shadow is drifting further and further away_ _”_

***

Joshua bisa merasakan pisau raksasa di atas kepalanya meluncur turun. Angin yang memberitahukan itu melalui perubahan hembusan di lehernya. Bayangan Dennis perlahan-lahan menghilang.

_“Terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku_ _.Aku sungguh menyesal tidak mengatakan apapun padamu... Bukannya aku tidak mau membagi masalahku_ _, tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban_ _mu._ _Sayang, sepertinya aku hanya menambah bebanmu saja...”_

_“Tidak sama sekali, kok. Hanya raga mereka saja yang pergi, bukan? Selamanya mereka akan ada di sini karena jiwa mereka masih ada.” Dennis menunjuk bagian tengah dadanya sendiri._

_“Begitukah?”_

_“Semua orang yang meninggal akan ‘hidup’ dalam hati orang-orang yang mencintainya, kau tahu.”_

_“Kalau begitu,” senyum polos Joshua terkembang lebar, “secepatnya setelah aku pergi, aku akan mengunjungimu! Aku janji!”_

_Dennis tertegun._

_“Waktu kunjungan habis!” Sipir memperingatkan. Dennis mengepalkan tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Joshua. “Sampai jumpa, Kawan. Ingat, aku tak pernah bilang ‘selamat tinggal’, jadi kau harus kembali.”_

_Joshua meninju pelan kepalan tangan Dennis itu. “Pasti.”_

Dennis terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. Joshua yakin walau ia sudah mati, ia tak akan bisa melupakan Dennis yang masih hidup. Joshua akan pulang lagi ke _manor_. Karena itu, ia menitikkan air mata terakhirnya dan berucap tenang, hampir tak terdengar.

“Sampai jumpa, Dennis. Adikmu ini akan pulang secepatnya ke rumah.”

Jrak!

***

_“Love is still lingering in my room  
Before the memory becomes real, in a moment  
It felt like you were in front of my eyes_ _”_

***

Dennis terengah-engah. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan ratusan penontonnya untuk mengakhiri pertunjukan hari ini. Ya, setelah menyaksikan eksekusi mati Joshua yang begitu menyakitkannya, dia harus tampil di panggung Sapphire Theatre sendirian. Untuk menutup rasa sakitnya, Dennis berusaha untuk membayangkan empat belas orang adiknya ikut tampil bersamanya. Sayang, bukan menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, hal itu malah menambah lebar lukanya. Di akhir lagu terakhir pada _setlist_ , Dennis menangis (lagi). Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Dennis menangis selama kurang dari 24 jam sejak sebelum kematian Joshua.

Tampil sendirian rasanya sungguh menyakitkan di atas panggung Sapphire Theatre karena itu bukan panggung solo. Itu panggung untuk lima belas orang.

Sebelum tirai benar-benar tertutup, Dennis menyampaikan pesan kepada para penontonnya.

“Aku berdiri sendiri di sini karena aku ingin cinta kalian terhadap panggung kami terus hidup. Walaupun hanya satu orang yang tersisa dari Sapphire Miracle, kuharap kalian tetap mencintai kami berlima belas. Kumohon, abaikanlah semua opini yang menyebut Joshua sebagai pembunuh kejam. Bukan kebencian yang membuat Joshua menjadi seperti itu dan aku yakin... di tempat lain, mereka sedang tersenyum melihatku sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang terus mendukung kami, walaupun sekarang, hanya satu orang dari kami yang masih bertahan.

Aku sangat-sangat mencintai kalian para penonton, begitupun adik-adikku. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini dan maafkan kami jika kalian tidak bisa kami puaskan dengan penampilan kami yang sederhana.”

Itulah yang dikatakan Dennis sebelum ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Tirai tertutup. Dennis turun dari panggung. Ia masih mendengar tepuk tangan membahana mengiringi kepergiannya.

“Kau harusnya tidak perlu mengatakan hal semacam itu.”

Air mata Dennis secara otomatis berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Elven.

Jubah putih tulang yang dikenakan Dennis sudah basah oleh air matanya, tetapi segera setelah ia melepaskan jubahnya, api yang tak terlihat melalap jubah itu. Dennis mengalihkan onyx cokelatnya pada Elven yang berjalan pergi dari _backstage_.

_Akan kubunuh dia. Akan kubunuh dia yang telah membunuh adik-adikku!!_

***

_“Without you, love starts to hibernate  
Loneliness will occupy every day  
I stand under the streetlight, on the side of the cold street  
That place where we once embraced  
Is the roof under which we once seek shelter from the rain together_ _.”_

***

Hujan deras. Angin bertiup kencang di luar Sapphire _Manor_.

Tubuh seorang pria dan seorang wanita sudah bergelimpangan di lantai ruang latihan, berlumur darah. Dennis menusuk mereka beberapa saat lalu hingga mereka mati. Mereka itu dua pelatihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Durless dan Rue.

Sekarang, telunjuk Dennis melingkari pelatuk sebuah pistol. Elven berdiri di depan Dennis, lebih tepatnya di bawah ancaman pistol yang bisa meledakkan kepalanya kapan saja. Satu telapak tangan tergeletak begitu saja di antara Dennis dan Elven, telapak tangan penuh darah. Itu telapak tangan Elven yang semula memegang pistol, tetapi beberapa saat yang lalu, Dennis memotong tangan itu dan merebut pistol Elven.

“Kau harusnya membunuhku dari dulu.” Elven tak menampakkan sedikit pun kesakitan di wajahnya.

“Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku sudah siap membunuhmu sekarang.”

“Ya kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku. Mudah, tinggal tarik pelatuknya.”

Sedikit gemetar, Dennis semakin melingkarkan jarinya pada pelatuk pistol, tetapi belum memuntahkan satu pun peluru dari benda itu. Melihat ini, Elven terkekeh. “Kau takut membunuh? Ah, tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Bukankah tadi kau sudah membunuh Durless dan Rue? Apa susahnya membunuhku?”

“Jangan meremehkanku. Setelah kau membunuh adik-adikku, aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan rasa takut. Jangan kira kau masih berkuasa atasku, Elven.”

“Kenapa rasa takutmu baru hilang setelah empat belas orang tewas? Kau harus menunggu selama itu untuk melenyapkan rasa takutmu? Aku merasa kasihan pada adik-adikmu yang terpaksa tewas karena sifat pengecut kakak tertua mereka.”

Napas Dennis memburu. Elven secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa kematian semua adik Dennis adalah karena kebodohan Dennis sendiri. Seorang pemimpin yang tak becus dan cengeng seperti wanita. Seorang kakak yang paling tidak dewasa dalam kelompok. Seorang pelindung yang gagal.

“Benarkah kau sudah kehilangan ketakutanmu? Sanggupkah kau membunuh dengan kejam seperti Joshua, hm?” Tatapan Elven menusuk, menentang Dennis.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah _tidak_.

Dennis hanya mencoba menjadi seperti personel _‘The Heavenly Princes’_ : berakting saat menjalankan aksinya membunuh orang yang paling ia benci. Bukankah masuk akal jika Dennis membenci seseorang seperti Elven hingga ia mampu membunuh orang tersebut? Akan tetapi, Dennis tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang yang kejam. Ia memiliki hati yang lembut seperti Joshua dan adik-adiknya yang lain, bahkan lebih lembut dari mereka. Membunuh dua orang saja sudah membuatnya ngeri sebetulnya, tetapi dia merasa harus terus melakukan hal ini untuk membalaskan dendam adik-adiknya. Menebus rasa bersalahnya karena setelah semua adiknya tewas, ia baru bisa melakukan hal ini.

“Ingat bagaimana Bryan kuberondong dengan peluru?”

Deg! Jantung Dennis melompat.

Elven tersenyum puas seperti seorang pemburu yang berhasil mendapatkan buruan yang besar. “Kalau kau selincah Vincent, kau bisa saja mengambil pistol dari tanganku sebelum aku sempat menembaki Bryan dan menembakiku balik. Heh, bahkan Vincent yang kulihat memiliki bakat psikopati dalam dirinya saja tak bisa melakukan hal itu pada malam Bryan tewas. Dia lemah jika dihadapkan pada perasaannya, apalagi dirimu—karena kau mencintai semua adikmu.”

“Diam!” Suara Dennis menjadi parau melawan ledakan perasaannya. Ia mengeratkan telunjuknya pada pelatuk. Satu tangan yang semula tak ia pakai, ia angkat dan ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan yang memegang pistol. “Katakan satu hal yang menyakitkan lagi, maka aku akan membunuhmu!”

Bukannya takut, Elven malah tertawa saat diancam Dennis. “Kau sangat menyedihkan, Dennis. Malaikat yang memaksa dirinya berubah menjadi iblis hanya untuk membalas dendam adik-adiknya. Cerita yang kubuat sejak awal memang sungguh menarik!”

“Apa maksudmu?” Dennis menatap Elven penuh tanya, masih dengan kemarahan dan jari melingkar di pelatuk.

“Kau tahu, aku tak pernah memperlakukan artis-artisku yang sebelumnya seperti ini. Ternyata, dengan mengumpulkan anak-anak yang berlatar belakang mengenaskan seperti kalian, aku bisa membuat sebuah cerita yang menarik,” Elven berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan angkuh, lalu memulai ceritanya, “Alkisah, ada lima belas sampah berbentuk manusia yang dipoles hingga menjadi sesempurna malaikat. Akan tetapi, para malaikat itu dikurung dan disiksa oleh dewa yang memoles mereka. Hidup mereka sangat menyakitkan hingga akhirnya para malaikat tewas satu persatu. Cerita yang hebat, bukan?”

“Kau gila!!”

“Tunggu, aku belum selesai! Cerita itu adalah awalnya, tetapi adikmu, si tampan Joshua, sudah mengembangkan cerita ini menjadi sangat menarik. Karena ingin menyelamatkan malaikat yang lain, dia membunuh mereka, lalu dewa menangkapnya dan membunuhnya setelah ketahuan membunuh saudara-saudaranya. Akhir yang sangat indah dan romantis! Kalau itu dibawakan di teater, tiketnya pasti akan langsung terjual habis!”

“Jadi, kau menyiksa kami sedemikian rupa hanya untuk membuat cerita bodoh itu?”

“Tentu saja! Nah, sekarang ada alasan untuk membunuhku, bukan? Pikirkan, kalau aku mati, maka ceritanya akan seperti ini—“

Dor!

Karena emosi yang meluap—kemarahan, kesedihan, ketakutan—bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Dennis, pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya...

...tetapi sebelum satu peluru keluar, secepat kilat, Elven membelokkan tangan Dennis dengan satu tangan. Telapak tangan Dennis terputar 1800. Peluru yang harusnya melubangi kepala Elven berbalik. Timah panas itu menembus jantung Dennis. Darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana tanpa henti.

Pistol terjatuh dari tangan Dennis.

Merah.

Dennis tak suka melihat warna darah atau mencium bau darah. Mimpi buruk akan darah sering menghantuinya sejak pembunuhan Bryan, tetapi pasti ada saja yang menolongnya dari mimpi buruk. Seringnya Joseph; Aiden, teman sekamar Dennis yang satunya, malah lebih sering mengalami mimpi buruk dan Dennis yang harus menolongnya. Saat Joseph dan Aiden sudah meninggal, Jordan menggantikan tugas mereka. Kali ini, tidak ada yang menolong Dennis dari ketakutannya. Mata Dennis mulai tertutup, masih dengan ketakutan yang merajalela di hati. Elven berbalik, menertawakan kebodohan Dennis. Seperti biasa, jubah hitamnya melambai anggun meninggalkan Dennis yang akan segera mati.

Tunggu.

Ada cahaya dari kaca jendela di langit-langit ruang latihan. Hujan telah berhenti, rupanya. Matahari kembali muncul dari balik awan hitam.

Tubuh Dennis terkapar berlumur darah di lantai ruang latihan, disinari cahaya tepat dari langit-langit. Matanya masih terbuka separuh. Saat itulah, tepat sebelum ia pergi dari dunia ini, satu tangan terulur padanya.

“Hai, Dennis.”

***

_“I still reminisce the past when we were in love  
I’m still waiting for you to come back to my side  
Tears are falling on the side of my cold pillow  
I hit pause on time until you appear again  
I cannot stand each of the days without you, oh no_ _”_

_***_

Sesosok malaikat—bukan—manusia yang diselimuti cahaya lembut tersenyum manis pada Dennis. Rambut hitam sebahunya melayang perlahan. Jubah opera warna biru tua membalut tubuh atasnya. Rantai-rantai di jubah itu berdencing. Pemuda yang muncul dari cahaya itu membuka _Venetian mask_ hitam yang ia kenakan dan tampaklah sosok yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, mata Dennis terpejam untuk selamanya. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, bibir Dennis yang sudah pucat membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.

***

_“I love you, it will not change  
I’ll be loving you till eternity_ _.”_

***

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata onyx warna senada berdiri di samping tubuh Dennis yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jubah opera warna putih tulang tertiup angin yang masuk entah dari mana. Senyuman malaikatnya terkembang ketika menyambut uluran tangan pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

“Kenapa baru menjemputku sekarang, Bryan? Aku merindukanmu.”

Bryan—pemuda dengan jubah biru tua itu—hanya tersenyum bahagia. “Maaf, Dennis. Ada beberapa hal yang menghalangiku di jalan. Sudahlah... Ayo, kita pulang.”

“Buru-buru sekali.”

“Jangan buat Nathan, Marcus, dan Henry menunggu. Aku kasihan pada adik-adikku.”

“Nathan itu kakakmu.”

Bryan tertawa kecil—sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkannya. “Dia adikku.” katanya bersikeras. Pemuda itu menarik Dennis ke dalam cahaya—dan keduanya menghilang.

***

Di pinggir kota ini, terdapat sebuah gedung teater. Dulunya, gedung teater tua itu digunakan sekelompok penampil muda untuk _performance_ mingguan mereka. Dengan segera, kelompok seniman tersebut, yang bernama Sapphire Miracle, menjadi terkenal di kota ini, tetapi popularitas yang menyilaukan menyeret mereka ke penghujung hidup yang mengenaskan. Satu persatu personelnya tewas hingga lima belas ‘pangeran safir’ itu habis tak tersisa. Tak ada lagi Sapphire Miracle, Sapphire Theatre pun mati. Sapphire Elven, sang dewa konseptor pertunjukan, menghilang tanpa jejak setelah Dennis, personel Sapphire Miracle yang tersisa setelah Joshua dihukum pancung, ditemukan tewas di Sapphire Manor. Baik _manor_ dan gedung teater lama-lama berubah menjadi bangunan lapuk, retak dimakan usia. Lumut-lumut menutupinya seiring waktu berjalan. Teater yang dulunya sangat legendaris, kini terlupakan, begitu pula para artis yang pernah tampil di dalamnya. Hanya tersisa kekosongan dan berbagai cerita seram yang dibuat-buat dari orang yang tak mengerti apapun.

Seindah apapun batu safir, toh akhirnya kilauannya akan menghilang.


	10. History

*******

**Extra Casts:**

**EXO** as **Emerald Descendants:**

 **Kim Joonmyun** as **Francis**    
 **Park Chanyeol** as **Richard**  
 **Byun Baekhyun** as **Bernard**    
 **Do Kyungsoo** as **Thomas**  
 **K** **im Jongin** as **Alex**    
 **Oh Sehun** as **Stephen**    
 **Wu Fan** as **Kevin**  
 **Zhang Yixing** as **William**    
 **Lu** **Han** as **Leonard**  
 **Kim Minseok** as **Michael**    
 **Kim Jongdae** as **Donald**    
 **Huang Zitao** as **Edison**

\---

 **Kwon Boa** as **Evelyn Shaw**

*******

  
_Sejarah (tidak akan) berulang kembali_.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berompi hitam berkulit pucat dilempar ke dalam sebuah kereta barang yang ditarik kuda. Kereta barang itu ditutup begitu saja dengan kasar. Pria kasar yang menutup pintu kereta kuda itu lalu melompat ke kursi kusir dan memacu keretanya dengan cepat.

“Ukh!!” Pemuda berompi hitam tadi mengerang ketika gerakan kereta kuda tiba-tiba melemparnya dengan keras ke dinding kayu kereta. Karena tali yang melilitnya, pemuda itu tak bisa bebas bergerak.

“Francis...”

Familiar dengan suara itu, si pemuda berompi hitam—Francis—mencari asal suara. Sinar bulan yang tak stabil kurang mencukupi untuk dijadikan penerangan. Francis tak menyerah, ia gerakkan tubuhnya sebisanya. “Stephen? Stephen.... kaukah itu? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Suara lemah yang memanggilnya menyahut kembali. “Sakit, Francis.... D-dingiiin....”

Sinar bulan akhirnya memihak Francis. Pemuda itu menemukan Stephen, adik sepupunya, tersudut dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, sama sepertinya. Tubuh Stephen gemetar karena harus menghadapi suhu dingin ekstrem tanpa pelindung lebih—saat itu, salju memang turun dengan derasnya. Francis sendiri sedang kedinginan, tetapi melihat adik sepupunya menggigil seperti itu, ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. “Sialan!” umpat Francis ketika berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang melilitnya. Semua menjadi semakin sulit ketika Francis merasakan nyeri yang tajam menusuk kakinya—yang ditembak sebelum ia diikat.

“Tidak ada gunanya melepas ikatan kita sekarang!” Seorang pemuda lain dengan kontur wajah yang sangat tajam beralih pada pemuda bermata panda yang dekat dengan Stephen, “Eddy, cepat himpit anak di sebelahmu itu untuk menghangatkannya! Leo, kau juga, himpit anak itu!”

Anak bermata panda itu—Edison—menghimpit  Stephen dengan segera. Asap putih melayang dari mulutnya, tanda dia juga kedinginan. Stephen agak takut ketika si mata panda menatapnya, tetapi ketakutan itu hilang ketika suara gemetar Edison menyapanya.

“Hosh... hosh... jangan takut... A-aku... akan...me-menolongmu....”

Stephen menatap Edison dengan bingung. Padahal si mata panda itu juga butuh kehangatan, tetapi ia bisa bertahan, kenapa?

“D-dasar bodoh... Eddy... Kau...huh... kau itu malah mem-membuatnya ta...kut...” Leonard, pemuda dengan lengan atas berdarah, tersenyum getir. Dia juga menggigil. Perlahan, ia berpaling pada Francis. “T-tenang... A...aku akan... tolong... hosh... adik...mu...”

Francis berkedip-kedip cepat, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tak boleh pingsan di sini, atau dia akan mati beku.

Duak!

“Augh!!” pekik Francis ketika pemuda yang mengomando Edison dan Leonard tadi—Kevin—menendang  wajahnya.

“Jangan pingsan di sini, bodoh! Bertahanlah untuk adikmu!”

Francis bernapas pendek-pendek. Ia bersyukur sedikit karena Kevin telah menolongnya tetap sadar, tetapi... “Hei, itu sakit...” Francis meludahkan darah di mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu, lalu menyunggingkan sedikit senyum untuk Kevin, berterima kasih. Yang disenyumi mengerutkan dahi. “Kau mau sakit atau mau mati?”

“Dua-duanya aku tak mau!!!” jerit seorang pemuda dengan darah mengaliri pelipis, “Aku ingin pulang!!”

“Bodoh, siapa yang bertanya padamu, Richard?!” teriak seorang pemuda di sebelah pemuda tadi yang mulai mimisan karena tak kuat dingin.

Suasana di dalam kereta itu sangat ramai hingga terdengar satu letusan pistol.

“Jangan berisik!!”

Rupanya, si kusir menembakkan satu peluru yang pasti akan menembus kepala Richard—si pemuda dengan pelipis berdarah—kalau pemuda yang mimisan itu tidak bergerak ke samping dan melindunginya. Lengan pemuda yang mimisan itu ditanami peluru dan darah langsung bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Pemuda yang menjerit tadi kaget. “B-Bernie... kau...”

“Aku akan melindungi temanku sampai akhir... Itu... pesan terakhir ibumu padaku, tau....” Bernard, pemuda yang lengannya tertembak, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya sangat payah, jadi dia berusaha untuk menguatkannya.

Kereta berhenti. Pintu kereta dibuka dan tampaklah dua belas pemuda belia di dalam sana—terluka, menggigil, dan terikat. Mereka semua terkejut ketika banyak orang berbadan kekar menjatuhkan mereka dengan kasar keluar kereta.

Stephen mengerang ketika ia dijatuhkan dari bagian belakang kereta. Ia terkapar di samping Francis. “Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita, Francis?” tanyanya pada sang kakak sepupu. Francis hanya menggeleng. “Kuatkan dirimu sebentar lagi saja, Stephen....” Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum untuk mengukuhkan hati adiknya. Stephen hanya mengangguk lemah.

Selagi orang-orang kasar itu terus menjatuhkan para pemuda dari kereta mereka ke atas salju, Francis bergerak mendekati Stephen dengan susah payah dan meniup-niup tangan Stephen yang mulai biru, berharap bisa memberi sedikit kehangatan. “Bertahanlah... sedikit lagi saja...” Suara Francis mulai terdengar sama gemetarnya dengan Stephen, tetapi senyum yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya mampu memberikan sedikit harapan pada sang adik sepupu.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu orang kasar itu menyeret Francis dan Stephen di atas salju. Orang-orang yang lain pun sama, mereka menyeret pemuda-pemuda itu ke sebuah gedung tua. Yang diseret tak bisa melawan karena mereka yang melawan akan ditembak.

Pintu gedung teater itu didobrak dengan kasar oleh salah seorang pria kekar. Francis terbatuk ketika para pria kekar mulai menyeret ‘hasil buruan’ mereka ke dalam gedung teater. Debu di mana-mana. Udara gedung itu juga sangat lembab, membuat Francis susah bernapas. Diseret di lorong panjang dengan pilar-pilar tinggi itu saja begitu menyiksa—ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para pria kekar itu untuk menyiksanya lebih lanjut.

Satu pintu lagi didobrak. Kali ini, Francis dan sebelas orang korban penculikan lainnya dibawa ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. “Ini.... teater?” gumam Bernard sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari langit-langit tidak terlalu membantu penglihatan, tetapi kursi penonton yang sudah tak tersusun rapi, tirai panggung yang robek, dan panggung kayu yang sudah lapuk dan berlubang di sana-sini tetap terlihat.

“Memangnya untuk apa mereka membawa kita ke sini?” tanya pemuda berpipi tembam, Michael, pada Bernard. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng takut.

Para penculik berbadan kekar melemparkan tangkapan mereka begitu saja di depan panggung. “Jaga mereka, aku akan keluar untuk menunggu Montagne ke sini dan membayar.” kata pria yang berbadan paling besar di antara semuanya, mungkin dia bosnya.

“Huh, pekerjaan ini sangat menyusahkan. Kalau orang itu sudah datang dan membayar, maka tugas kita selesai, ‘kan?”

Francis menelan ludah dengan sulit. “Apa... orang yang membayar kalian itu akan menjual kami? Ataukah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain?”

“Memangnya penting bagi kami untuk tahu? Dia hanya meminta kami mengumpulkan anak-anak yang berbakat dan pantas dijadikan seniman di seantero kota. Peduli apa kami pada nasib kalian selanjutnya?”

“Hehehe... mungkin kalian akan berakhir tragis di tangan orang itu, ya. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kami berjaga agak jauh dari kalian, jadi kalian bisa bebas bersenang-senang untuk terakhir kalinya!”

Para pria kekar itu sekali lagi menembaki dua belas korban mereka di kaki dan tangan supaya mereka benar-benar lumpuh (plus untuk menyakiti mereka). Darah sekali lagi terpercik dengan brutal membasahi lantai depan panggung. Setelah puas melukai pemuda-pemuda belia yang tak bersalah sama sekali itu, para penculik melangkah dengan tawa jahat.

“Ukh... sa...ki...t....”

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir turun dari mata seorang pemuda mungil di dekat Francis—Thomas. Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit, begitu dalam sampai di bibirnya mulai keluar darah lagi. “Jangan gigit bibirmu.... akan makin banyak darah yang keluar....” Francis memajukan sedikit lengannya, “Ini... Gigit saja lenganku....”

Thomas dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandangi pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu. “Lukamu bahkan lebih besar daripada aku... Aku akan menambah... sakitmu...”

 “Tidak akan....” Francis sekali lagi tersenyum, “Itu akan meringankan sakitmu sedikit... Tak apa, gigit saja lenganku...”

Agak ragu, Thomas mulai menggigit lengan atas Francis, tepat di saat nyeri menusuknya dari luka tembak di pahanya. Thomas refleks menggigit lengan atas Francis. Napas Francis sedikit tertahan karena rasa sakit itu, tetapi ia biarkan saja rasa sakit menderanya. Francis tak bisa membiarkan siapapun sakit, jadi lebih baik, dialah yang menanggung rasa sakit itu.

Melihat kakaknya ditolong Francis, Alex menyeret tubuhnya menuju Stephen. “K-kau... hosh... kedinginan?”

Stephen hanya mengangguk. Alex mengangkat tubuhnya sebisa mungkin, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di perut Stephen dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala itu di sana. “Bagaimana... hosh... hangat, tidak?”

Alih-alih merasakan hangat, Stephen malah kegelian. Ia tertawa. “Sudah cukup... Aku.. hosh... sudah baik...”

Bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, Alex malah menggila dan terus mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke perut Stephen. “Hehehe, ...hosh.. rasakan... ini...”

Stephen tertawa semakin keras, sesekali terbatuk, tetapi rasa sakit tidak mengganggunya lagi. Melihat itu, Richard dan Bernard—yang ternyata adalah duo iseng—mengikuti perbuatan Alex. Mereka mengeroyok satu orang—William—yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil meringis menahan sakit. Berhasil! “Ge-geli... Sudah... Hahaha... tolong aku....” rintih pemuda itu.

“Kami tak akan berhenti... Ini... hosh... asyik....” Richard terengah di sela-sela kegilaannya menggosok-gosokkan kepala ke perut pemuda yang lukanya paling parah itu. William akhirnya lupa pada rasa sakitnya dan tertawa.

Satu persatu, anak-anak itu mulai menggosokkan kepala mereka ke perut yang lainnya. Mereka sadar bahwa ulah yang gila bisa menjadi obat penahan sakit yang bagus, walaupun bertingkah gila bisa ‘memperlebar luka mereka’—seperti kata Kevin ketika berusaha mengelak dari ‘gelitikan’ sepupunya, Leonard dan Edison. Mereka tak peduli lagi apakah luka mereka melebar atau tidak. Mereka bisa saja mati malam ini dan mereka tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan menangis. Atas dasar itu, Thomas mulai menggelitiki Francis dan Michael menggelitiki Donald. Tawa kekanakan memenuhi ruang teater. Hal itu tentu saja memancing perhatian para penculik yang berjaga; bagaimana mungkin anak-anak yang sudah terluka benar-benar ‘bersenang-senang’ seperti yang mereka katakan? Entah kenapa, tawa para buruan mereka terdengar mengerikan di telinga para penculik. “Diam!” bentak para penculik itu, tetapi tidak digubris oleh para korban mereka, “Diam kubilang!!”

Tawa terdengar semakin lemah, tetapi itu bukan karena mereka takut pada penculik. Itu karena mereka semua sudah mulai kehabisan darah dan tenaga untuk tertawa, hingga akhirnya, anak-anak itu tak sadarkan diri semuanya.

Seorang penculik menatap nanar dua belas tubuh korbannya yang berlumur darah. “Mereka tersenyum.”

“Lalu?”

“Ini aneh... Selama bertahun-tahun kita menculik, kita tak pernah melihat korban sebahagia ini... menurutmu itu tidak aneh?” tanya penculik lainnya yang sudah mulai ketakutan, “Di gedung ini, ‘kan sering ada kejadian yang aneh... Jangan-jangan...”

“Hentikan omong kosong itu. Cerita-cerita horor hanya bualan orang iseng.”

“Bagaimana kalau mereka mati di sini? Kita tak akan mendapat bayaran dari Montagne.” Seorang penculik yang memiliki bakat psikopat (karena lebih mementingkan uang di atas nyawa anak-anak itu) mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Biarkan saja. Pria itu punya bakat tak terbatas seperti iblis. Dia bisa melakukan apapun supaya anak-anak itu bisa tetap hidup dan menghasilkan uang untuknya. Sudah, kembali berjaga.”

Setelah mendapat komando dari pemimpin mereka, para penculik melangkah untuk berjaga di luar gedung teater.

_“With my eyes closed, I paint you_

_I’ve seeked for you in my heart with the light shining inside.”_

Denting piano terdengar tiba-tiba dalam gedung teater. Mulanya, orang-orang itu mengira mereka salah dengar karena bunyi itu begitu pelan, tetapi...

_“I can’t let go the eternal happiness_

_Can you see me? Please call me anytime.”_

Salah satu dari para penculik itu menoleh dan sangat terkejut melihat lima belas pemuda dengan jubah opera dan _Venetian mask_ muncul di panggung. Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu dengan perlahan ketika menghampiri korban penculikan yang sudah bersimbah darah.

_“Open your heart, I’m here, call me to your side.”_

Salah satu dari mereka yang memakai jubah opera putih tulang menyentuh lembut puncak kepala Francis.

_“I will stand by you. I love you. Let’s be together, forever...”_

Para penculik itu terpaku di tempat. Lima belas pemuda itu memang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, tetapi mereka tetap tahu.

Lima belas pemuda tampan. Jubah opera. _Venetian mask._

Sudah mati lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda dengan jubah putih tulang mengangkat wajahnya ke arah para penculik. Senyum _angelic_ yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya saat menghampiri Francis kini berganti menjadi seringai mengerikan.

***

Tengah malam, gemuruh badai salju membangunkan Francis. Satu kehangatan yang nyaman menyapanya. Pikirannya yang baru saja tersadar segera mencari seseorang. Untunglah, Stephen yang ia cari terbaring di sampingnya, berselimutkan...

...jubah opera?

Francis mengalihkan pandang ke atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia juga terselimuti jubah opera, hanya dalam warna yang berbeda.

“Wah, Dennis, lihat ke sini!” Seorang pemuda mungil menghampiri Francis. Ia tersenyum ramah dan secara otomatis, Francis membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. “Anda... siapa?”

Pemuda berwajah kekanakan dan (sedikit) cantik itu menggenggam telapak tangan Francis dengan dua telapak kecilnya. “Namaku Nathan. Salam kenal.”

“Dan aku Henry!!” Tiba-tiba saja, muncul seorang lain yang berkulit lebih cerah dari Nathan, dengan wajah yang jauh lebih manis dan pipi tembam.

“Huh, memang penting ya berkenalan dengan orang baru?”

Komentar pedas itu berasal dari si rambut ikal yang duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di panggung. Henry cemberut. “Jangan sok. Kau memang menyebalkan,” ejek Henry, lalu kembali lagi pada Francis, “Maafkan dia, ya. Dia itu setan kecil kami, namanya Marcus. Kalau setan yang besar namanya Casey, tetapi dia... hm... ke mana Casey?”

“Oi, aku dengar apa yang kau katakan!” Ada suara asing lagi yang memasuki pendengaran Francis, tetapi tak terlihat siapa yang bicara. Nathan tergelak. “Dia pasti ada di _backstage_ , berdandan!”

“Aku tidak menghabiskan hidupku cuma untuk berdandan! Dasar kalian anak kecil yang hobi mengejek!”

“Kalian ini.... umur sudah banyak, kelakuan tetap saja seperti anak-anak.” Tawa renyah terdengar semakin dekat. Francis mengalihkan matanya pada pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih dan pantalon warna pudar. Nathan dan Henry sedikit salah tingkah karena dinasehati pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu. Sekilas, Francis bisa merasakan kharisma orang yang baru datang ini. Dia pastilah pemimpin dari semua orang yang telah menolongnya.

“Anda siapa?” tanya Francis ketika pemuda berlesung pipit itu mendatanginya.

“Namaku Dennis. Salam kenal,” jawab pemuda itu, lalu membantu Francis duduk, “Kau tidak apa-apa? Merasa pusing? Minumlah, tenggorokanmu pasti kering.”

Setelah minum dari gelas yang dibawa Dennis, Francis mulai bisa mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas. Anak-anak yang diculik dengannya, termasuk Stephen, banyak yang masih belum sadarkan diri, tetapi bocah tinggi dengan mata elang itu—Kevin—dan sepupunya, Leonard, sudah tersadar. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang berkaki panjang, juga seorang lagi yang hampir sama tinggi, tetapi memiliki wajah yang lebih teduh.

Menyadari Francis sudah sadar, Kevin mengalihkan pandang dari lawan bicaranya. Ia menatap Francis dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa, tetapi di balik tatapan dingin itu, tersembunyi suatu kelegaan. Entahlah, penculikan ini membuat keduanya cukup terikat secara batiniah.

“Hai.” Francis memecah kesunyian yang menggantung di antara ia dan Kevin. Awalnya, Francis khawatir ia tak mendapat respon dari pemuda yang menyeramkan itu, tetapi yang mengejutkan, Kevin membalas senyumnya. “Jadi, kau sudah sadar.”

“Ah, kau ini benar-benar seperti Bryan. Tampan, tetapi tersenyum hanya sesekali saja.” kata pemuda berwajah teduh di depan Kevin. Yang dipuji hanya memalingkan muka, sedang Leonard menertawakannya. “Dia memang seperti itu, Joshua. Keponakan-keponakan kami selalu lari kalau bertemu dengannya karena takut dimarahi.”

“Benarkah? Kau tak boleh bersikap begitu pada anak kecil. Kau tahu, di sini kami punya empat anak kecil: Nathan, Marcus, Henry, dan Bryan.” Pemuda berkaki panjang dengan kontur wajah yang sama tajam dengan Kevin menunjuk satu persatu orang yang disebutkannya.

“JOSEPH!!!” teriak Nathan, Marcus, dan Henry bersamaan, tak terima disebut anak kecil. Pemuda berkaki panjang tadi, Joseph, terjajar mundur saking kagetnya. “Aku mengatakan hal yang benar. Apa salahnya?”

“Iya. Kau benar kok. Kalian jangan protes,” tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat berkulit cerah muncul dari _backstage_ , suara beratnya menelan gaung teriakan teman-temannya, “Kita ini memang yang paling muda, ‘kan?”

“Bryan, kau kok mendukungnya sih?” Marcus terlihat kesal saat menunjuk Joseph. Bryan hanya mengangkat bahunya santai. “Apa salahnya jadi anak-anak? Bukankah anak-anak tak punya keriput? Lihat saja Dennis, Casey, Joshua, dan Jerome. Sudah kisut semuanya.”

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik, lalu...

“BRYAN!!!”

Seorang pemuda cantik keluar dari _backstage_ dan langsung ‘menerkam’ Bryan. Joshua, masih tersenyum kegelian, mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Bryan, sambil mengancam, “Ayo bilang lagi!” Dennis pun protes dengan bilang, “Apa maksudmu ‘kisut’? Dasar bocah nakal; Casey, hukum dia!” Sedangkan Jerome hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Bryan dari jauh. Dia tidak keberatan dibilang tua kalau Bryan yang bilang. Karena Bryan... adalah adik yang sangat dirindukannya. Begitu pula dengan Nathan, Marcus, dan Henry yang mendukung Bryan habis-habisan dan meminjam istilah Bryan untuk mengejek ‘pria-pria tua’ mereka: kisut.

Akhirnya, setelah semua kekacauan itu disudahi, semua korban penculikan terbangun. Trio bodoh Spencer-Aiden-Matthew membantu beberapa anak untuk berkumpul di depan panggung. Mereka menyuruh anak-anak itu saling berkenalan terlebih dahulu supaya mereka lebih akrab. Dengan kikuk, Francis memulai perkenalannya, lalu diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya.

“Kami sudah memperkenalkan diri kami. Sekarang, giliran kalian.” tuntut William yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan orang-orang yang menolongnya. Dengan lancar, Dennis memperkenalkan satu persatu anggotanya. Semua terkagum-kagum dengan Dennis yang mampu memperkenalkan empat belas orang secara akurat. “Kalian pasti sudah lama sekali dekat.” kata Alex.

“Begitulah kira-kira.” Andrew tersenyum. Para korban penculikan bisa merasakan atmosfer persaudaraan yang kental di antara lima belas orang itu. Francis mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah korban yang lainnya, berharap bisa menjalin suatu kedekatan yang sama.

“Penculik-penculik itu sudah tidak ada lagi.”

Francis terkesiap. Pernyataan Kevin yang tiba-tiba itu menyadarkannya. “Benar juga. Ke mana mereka pergi? Dan... kenapa malah kalian yang ada di sini?”

Vincent mengerjap cepat. “Penculik? Siapa?”

“Kalian sungguh tidak melihat mereka?” tanya Thomas, “Kami diseret ke sini oleh beberapa pria kekar. Pria-pria itu menyiksa kami sampai kami pingsan.”

“Benarkah? Jadi kalian ini diculik?” Casey menanyakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Para korban terheran-heran. Harusnya, kalau orang-orang itu sudah lama berada di sini, peristiwa penculikan dan penyiksaan itu akan terlihat jelas.

“Jelaskan kenapa kalian yang ada di sini.” Kevin meminta penjelasan. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh kecurigaan.

“Santai, bocah tinggi. Kami tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti kalian. Kami memang sering ke sini lewat pintu belakang teater, jadi kami tidak melihat para penculik itu,” jelas Casey, “Sejujurnya, kami ingin berlatih di sini untuk teater kami, tetapi kami malah menemukan kalian terluka, jadi kami merawat kalian sampai sembuh.”

“Kalian pemain teater?” tanya Leonard dengan mata berbinar. Ia sangat menyukai pertunjukan, tetapi orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajaknya menonton teater lagi sejak ia beranjak remaja.

“Ayo, tunjukkan keahlian kalian!” Stephen kelihatan tak sabar. Dennis dan Casey saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum pada anak-anak yang mereka tolong. “Hm, mungkin apa yang akan kami tampilkan agak berbeda dari apa yang biasa kalian saksikan di teater kota. Apa tak masalah bagi kalian?” tanya Dennis.

“Iya, tidak apa-apa! Kami ingin nonton! Ayo, cepat, cepat!” Richard dan Bernard melonjak-lonjak di duduknya sambil bertepuk tangan. Jerome geleng-geleng kepala. “Ah, kita punya duo bersemangat pengganti Spencer-Aiden, rupanya. Aku akan putar gramofon, semoga saja bunyi benda tua itu masih cukup keras.” kata si pemuda berkepala besar sambil berjalan ke belakang tirai.

Musik diputar. Para penolong sibuk mencari jubah opera mereka, mengenakannya dengan agak sembarang, lalu bersiap di posisi.

 _“I found the treasure in love and you are the treasure that I am searching for_  
You keep stirring my world  
Even the ice will burn if it meets you

_It is not right to be too urgent and if you push too hard the love will be broken  
It is not right to be too slow. I back off with my heart_

_oh too perfect! I appear in your eyes.  
I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me”_

Para korban menyaksikan pertunjukan dadakan yang disuguhkan dengan hampir tak berkedip. Apa ini? Ini bukan drama, bukan juga suatu pertunjukan tari, pertunjukan musik pun bukan. Semua digabungkan! Tari, lagu, musik, ekspresi, dan kostum megah, semuanya berpadu!

“Francis, kalau ini namanya pertunjukan apa, ya?” tanya Stephen dengan polosnya. Francis hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Nikmati saja pertunjukannya, baru setelah itu kita tanya pada mereka.”

 _“Your brows and eyes, your side face, your neck, your charm_  
your everything from head to heel  
I have already fallen for you.

_My heart has become one side of the pocket  
Just for you, continuously giving and giving (this love)._

_Is it right to love you like this?  
I wonder that and become more and more infatuated with you at the same time._

_It is not right to be too urgent and if you push too hard the love will be broken  
It is not right to be too slow. I will back off with my heart_

_oh too perfect! I appear in your eyes.  
I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me!”_

Tarian ini terlalu enerjik, bahkan untuk para penampil muda jaman sekarang. Musik berdentam, tidak melembut sama sekali seperti lagu-lagu teater jaman itu. Kostum yang dikenakan sangat konvensional—berlapis-lapis dan hanya berhias rantai, bulu burung gagak,atau sebuah batu cameo pada brosnya, tidak seperti jubah jaman sekarang yang hanya selapis dan terlalu banyak hiasan. Baritone dan tenor berpadu dengan sempurna, membuat jiwa-jiwa apresiator seni yang sesungguhnya berdegup tak karuan, seperti anak-anak itu misalnya.

Pertunjukan selesai. Lima belas pemuda itu membungkuk dalam. Sebelas dari dua belas orang itu memberikan standing _applause_ (Kevin yang cool bertepuk tangan juga, sama kagum, tetapi tidak berdiri). Richard dan Bernard yang paling bersemangat. “Wooow!! Kereeen!!!”

Aiden mengusap-usap tengkuknya canggung. “Hehe, padahal kami sudah lama tidak melakukannya, lho. Masih bagus, ya?”

“Tentu saja! Orang yang tidak menganggap itu keren adalah orang bodoh!” komentar Richard.

“Bagaimana kalian melakukan itu? Kenapa kalian sampai terpikir menggabungkan konsep drama, tari, dan nyanyian secara bersama-sama? Itu benar-benar luar biasa!” tambah William.

“Kami ingin melakukan yang seperti itu juga! Kami mohon, ajari kami juga, ya!” pinta Alex.

“Kalian mau seperti kami juga? Bagus! Ayo, kita latihan ber—“

Tiba-tiba, telinga Bryan yang peka menangkap derak kereta kuda. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela besar teater. Bryan berdecih pelan. “Spencer, latihannya bisa kita tunda dulu?” potong Bryan.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

Bryan melirik ke jendela besar dan seketika, Spencer serta yang lain paham apa yang harus mereka lakukan. “Maaf sekali, Alex, sepertinya latihannya harus kita tunda besok,” kata Matthew sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, “Kami akan mencarikan kalian kereta untuk pulang.”

Ah, benar. Status mereka saat ini adalah sebagai orang yang diculik. Edison tertunduk. Ia sedikit rindu rumah, rupanya, tetapi ia masih enggan meninggalkan teater ini. Paham hal itu, Joshua menghampirinya. “Jangan khawatir. Kalau kalian ingin kembali, kembali saja besok. Kami akan selalu menunggu kalian,” katanya, “Nah, sekarang, beberapa dari kami akan mengantarkan kalian kembali ke rumah.”

Jerome dan Marcus membimbing dua belas orang itu menuju persewaan kereta kuda terdekat. Anehnya, mereka berdua tidak mengantarkan sampai dekat persewaan.

“Kalian tak mau menyewakan kereta untuk kami juga?” tanya Stephen. Francis menyikut lengan Stephen sedikit, sungkan pada Jerome dan Marcus karena terlalu banyak meminta.

 “Ada tamu yang harus kami sambut, jadi kami harus cepat-cepat kembali.” kata Jerome sambil menepuk puncak kepala Stephen.

“Kalian bisa ‘kan menyewa kereta sendiri?... Ah, benar, uangnya,” Marcus merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas pada Francis, “Segini cukup, ‘kan?”

Francis mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. “Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga kami.”

“Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Hati-hati pulangnya. Kuharap kalian tidak bertemu orang jahat lagi di jalan,” Jerome menatap intens Francis dan Kevin, “Jaga teman-teman kalian.”

“Baik. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.” Kevin meyakinkan Jerome. Senyum Marcus akhirnya terkembang setelah sekian lama ia bersikap tak ramah. “Bagus. Jadilah seperti Dennis, Casey, Joshua, dan si kepala besar ini yang bertanggung jawab pada adik-adiknya.” katanya saat menunjuk Jerome dengan ibu jari. Kontan Jerome mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala Marcus.

Tak lama kemudian, Francis dan sebelas anak lainnya sudah naik ke kereta menuju _manor_ mereka masing-masing. Francis dan Kevin sepakat untuk menjaga anak-anak yang lebih muda, jadi mereka meminta kusir untuk mengantarkan sepuluh orang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum kereta berangkat, Jerome dan Marcus melambaikan tangan mereka pada anak-anak itu. Stephen dan Francis yang melihat itu melambaikan tangan mereka balik. Francis kembali fokus ke jalan di depan, waspada kalau-kalau si kusir tidak mengantarkan mereka ke rumah dan malah menculik mereka. Stephen masih melihat ke arah Jerome dan Marcus. Pemuda itu sangat kaget karena ketika Jerome dan Marcus berbalik, tubuh mereka berdua memudar bersamaan.

***

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan bekas gedung Sapphire Theatre. Kusir membukakan pintu untuk seorang bangsawan yang naik keretanya. Pria berjubah hitam keluar dari kereta itu, membayar si kusir, dan menyuruh kusir itu pergi bersama keretanya. Angin  yang sangat kencang, juga salju yang turun dengan deras tidak menghalangi orang itu untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya.

“Lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang dibawakan orang-orang itu untukku?”

Pria tua itu berjalan tenang ke dalam gedung teater yang telah lapuk itu. Dibukanya pintu menuju hall pertunjukan, tempat di mana para penculik itu berjanji akan menunjukkan hasil tangkapan mereka.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, anehnya, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia hanya mendengar musik yang sayup-sayup dari sebuah gramofon tua.

Musik yang berdentam ini... rasanya tak asing di telinga pria tua itu.

Tiab-tiba saja, sepuluh orang pria berbadan kekar menari dengan asal di atas panggung. Lebih tepatnya sepuluh _mayat_. Ya, para penculik itu sudah tewas. Tangan dan kaki mereka dikendalikan oleh tali yang melilit mereka. Tali-tali itu terhubung ke langit-langit panggung, entah siapa yang mengendalikannya. Mulut mereka terbuka dan lidah mereka sudah tidak ada.

Pria tua itu terpaku. Ia sering mendengar masalah kutukan dan semacamnya, tetapi ia tak mempercayai itu semua.

Mau tak mau, kali ini, ia harus percaya.

Orang suruhannya telah tewas. Anak-anak yang dimintanya tak ada di tempat.

Hingga musik selesai dan tubuh sepuluh pria kekar itu terangkat ke langit-langit panggung oleh tali pengendali, pria itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak takut. Seorang psikopat tak memiliki rasa takut, tetapi ada suatu getaran aneh yang bangkit dari dalam dirinya.

“Mencari kami, Sir Montagne?”

Pria tua itu terbelalak. Lima belas pemuda muncul dari balik tirai.

“Hm, atau haruskah kami memanggilmu... Sir Elven? Manusia yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan manusia lain, begitu julukanmu, bukan?” tanya si pemuda dengan jubah opera putih tulang.

“Kau mencari anak-anak baru yang akan kau perbudak? Maaf saja, mereka sudah pulang barusan.” Pemuda dengan jubah biru tua menyeringai lebar. Mengerikan.

Sir Montagne, orang yang membayar para penculik untuk menangkap dua belas anak dari kota, ternyata adalah Sapphire Elven yang sudah lama menghilang. Sapphire Elven sang omniscient devil, memiliki kemampuan yang begitu luas. Orang yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan manusia paling berkuasa sekalipun, sehingga ia bisa menemukan dan ‘menolong’ anak-anak yang sekarat, memoles mereka hingga berubah menjadi pangeran yang tampan tiada tanding, dan merencanakan pertunjukan berdarah yang tak tanggung-tanggung menyakitkannya. Orang itu kini jatuh terduduk. “Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian harusnya sudah mati!”

“Kami _memang_ sudah mati,” _lead_ _dancer_ tinggi tampan menekankan kalimatnya, “Kami sudah bukan manusia lagi saat ini, omniscient devil, sehingga kami bisa mengalahkanmu.”

“Sejarah kami tak akan berulang kembali pada anak-anak yang masih murni itu.

Kami akan menghentikanmu sampai di sini, Sapphire Elven.”

Jrak!!

***

Keesokan harinya, berita tentang kembalinya anak-anak yang diculik menjadi besar. Orang tua mereka sangat lega karena hal itu dan mengetatkan peraturan keamanan untuk anak-anak mereka. Padahal, hari itu, Francis dan sebelas anak lainnya ingin pergi ke Sapphire Theatre untuk latihan seperti yang dijanjikan. Dengan usaha yang keras, akhirnya mereka menemukan celah sepulang sekolah dan berjalan bersama menuju Sapphire Theatre setelah semuanya berkumpul.

“Jadi, di rumah kalian pun, kalian mengalami kesulitan?” tanya Francis pada Richard. Pemuda yang tinggi tak karuan itu mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Aku tahu mereka mengkhawatirkan kita, tetapi kalau pengamanan untuk kita diketatkan sampai seperti itu, susah juga sih...”

“Benar. Padahal, ‘kan ada kau dan Kevin yang menjaga kami.”

Francis sedikit salah tingkah karena dianggap sebagai penjaga kelompok. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Leonard tadi terlalu berlebihan, tetapi memang, sejak keluar dari tempat penculikan, Kevin dan Francis-lah yang mengusahakan jalan bagi mereka berdua belas untuk bertemu plus mengamankan jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sampai di pusat kota, mereka terhalang oleh keramaian. “Ada apa ini? Banyak sekali orang...” keluh Edison. Karena banyak orang di kerumunan itu menengadah dan berteriak-teriak ketakutan, Edison hendak menoleh ke atas juga, tetapi Kevin cepat menutup mata adik sepupunya itu. “Semuanya, jangan lihat ke atas!!”

Patuh, semuanya menunduk. Francis tahu apa alasan Kevin berteriak seperti itu. Ia refleks menutup mata Stephen ketika ia melihat boneka yang aneh menari-nari dari atas sebuah bangunan tua.

Boneka itu terlihat seperti manusia yang tangan dan kakinya dikelupas sedemikian rupa hingga hanya menyisakan tulang. Persendian tangan dan kaki boneka itu terliliti tali panjang seperti pada boneka marionette. Tubuh bagian tengah yang tak dikuliti sudah tak berbentuk lagi, tepi-tepinya sudah membusuk. Wajah boneka itu sangat mengerikan. Matanya terbuka lebar, begitu pun mulutnya, dan lidahnya sudah terpotong. Boneka itu bergerak-gerak terus oleh tali yang mengendalikannya, membuat semua orang ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya, siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu.

“Whoops!”

Francis dan Kevin terkesiap ketika mata mereka tertutupi oleh telapak tangan yang hangat.

“Kalian juga tidak boleh melihat! Bukan hanya adik-adik kalian saja yang tak boleh melihat itu!”

“Siapa?” tanya Francis, suaranya agak gemetar karena takut.

“Menolehlah langsung padaku, dan kau akan tahu.”

Telapak tangan itu terlepas dari mata Francis dan Kevin. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Dennis di sana. Jordan juga ada. “Ah, ternyata hanya kalian. Kami kaget sekali.” Francis mengelus-elus dadanya yang bergemuruh.

“Kalian lama sekali datangnya, jadi kami menjemput kalian,” jelas Jordan, “Ternyata, kalian terhalang keramaian ini. Ada jalan pintas menuju teater; untuk apa repot-repot lewat sini?”

“Y-ya sudah, pokoknya antarkan kami saja. Aku mulai takut nih...” Bernard mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil terus menunduk. Dennis menggamit tangan Bernard. “Baiklah, ayo kita pergi.”

Sesampainya di gedung teater tua, dua belas anak itu disambut dengan delapan orang yang sedang latihan di atas panggung: lima orang penari dan tiga orang penyanyi.

_“Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. who care about me?_

_I guess I have no choice but to tolerate who was lost outside  
Even though I close my eyes”_

 “Wow, itu lagu yang keren.” Michael refleks berkomentar.

“Itu lagu untuk kalian.” kata Dennis tenang.

“APA?!”

Gara-gara teriakan kaget dua belas anak yang baru datang, kegiatan delapan orang di atas panggung terhenti. “Wah, kalian sudah datang? Ah, Dennis, mestinya kau tahan dulu mereka di luar!” keluh Aiden.

“Ya, kau merusak kejutannya, Dennis.” tambah Henry. Dennis hanya meleletkan lidahnya. “Biarkan saja. Toh akhirnya mereka juga tahu.”

“Karena kalian semua sudah datang, ayo mulai latihannya!” Nathan menarik Francis dengan semangat menuju ke atas panggung.

_“Wouldn’t we face our eyes anymore?  
Wouldn’t we communicate? Wouldn’t we love?  
Tearing up to the reality that hurts  
Sa_ _y if you can change it_ _! Say it!”_

Senja menjelang. Francis dan kawan-kawan sudah menguasai separuh koreografi, tetapi Casey menghentikan latihan mereka. “Kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Kalian pulanglah.”

“A-apa? Kenapa? Apa kami tidak bisa menarikannya dengan bagus? Ataukah suara kami yang tidak merdu?” Thomas kelihatan panik. Ia tidak mau langkahnya untuk menjadi sehebat para penolongnya terhenti begitu saja. Casey bisa membaca ketakutan itu. Sedikit trauma bangkit dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang sakit ketika sang pelatih membentak dan menyuruhnya berhenti karena kesalahannya. Melanjutkan perjuangan sendirian dengan lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Casey tak ingin seorang pun dari mereka  merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu, jadi ia melunakkan nadanya ketika berkata, “Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya saja, hari sudah gelap, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir kalau kalian tak pulang-pulang juga.”

“Lagipula, tak baik berlatih terlalu keras hingga kelelahan.” kata Joseph.

“Tapi bukankah.... kelelahan hanya satu-satunya jalan menuju kesuksesan? Guruku pernah bilang begitu padaku.” kata Leonard. Bryan menggeleng cepat. “Kesungguhanlah jalan meraih kesuksesan itu, bukan kelelahan dan energi yang diperas habis. Kalian tak perlu terlalu memaksa, mengerti, ‘kan?”

“Sebagai penampil, kalian juga harus sayang pada diri kalian sendiri, baru setelah itu, kalian akan disayangi oleh para penggemar.” Jerome menambahkan.

Stephen hendak protes lagi, tetapi Kevin mencegahnya. “Baik kalau begitu. Kami akan pulang dan beristirahat. Jika kami ingin berlatih besok, kami hanya harus kembali ke sini, ‘kan?”

Dennis mengangguk. “Kami tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.”

Akhirnya, setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa, anak-anak yang masih excited itu mau pulang juga. “Oh ya, supaya kalian lebih semangat lagi, bagaimana kalau kalian kami beri nama?” kata Spencer sebelum ‘anak didiknya’ pulang.

“Eh? Namaku Willam, lho.” William menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Donald ikut-ikutan, ia bahkan menyebut nama lengkapnya. “Kalau aku Donald J. Sutherland.”

Vincent menepuk dahinya. “Ternyata, ada yang lebih payah daripada Spencer dan Aiden di dunia ini,” keluhnya, “Maksud kami, nama bersama, bukan nama kalian masing-masing, jadi setelah kalian terkenal nanti, kalian tidak akan lagi dipanggil Francis, Kevin, Richard, Bernard, dan yang lainnya. Kalian akan dipanggil dengan satu nama—nama tim kalian.”

“Oh? Jadi kami berdua belas memiliki nama panggung sendiri yang melambangkan bergabungnya diri kami?” Francis mengkonfirmasi. Joshua mengangguk. “Nama yang cocok untuk kalian itu apa, ya?”

“Kalau masalah pencarian nama, serahkan saja pada Dennis. Hei, kau punya ide?”tanya Jordan.

Dennis mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menjentikkan jari. “Aku dapat! Nama panggung kalian nanti adalah Emerald Descendants!”

“Wow!!! Kedengarannya keren sekali!! Tapi apa artinya?” Richard melongo.

“Emerald itu melambangkan jiwa muda kalian, seperti daun-daun di musim semi yang baru berkembang. Descendants melekat pada diri kalian karena kalian adalah penerus kami dalam seni panggung ini!” jawab Dennis sambil mengangguk-angguk cepat.

“’Penerus’? Itu artinya, kalian sudah membentuk nama panggung kalian sendiri?” tanya Kevin, “Kalian sudah debut terlebih dahulu sebelum kami?”

“Mungkin kalian tak pernah melihat kami di teater kota karena kami tak pernah tampil di sana lagi, tetapi ya, kami memang debut duluan.”

“Apa nama panggung kalian dan apa artinya?”

“Sapphire Miracle,” senyum Dennis terkembang lebar, “artinya keajaiban dengan kilau safir yang turun dari langit biru.”

***

_“Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. who care about me?_

_I guess I have no choice but to tolerate who was lost outside  
Even though I close my eyes_

_Answer me, why did the people change_  
Did they notice the existence of that time  
I have forgotten how to just hear, love and care, no longer but lost  
Turning their backs while working while living

 _Full of envy behing that anonymous mask_  
Even after seeing the end, you’re still full with hunger  
Are you satisfied now?

 _Wouldn’t we face our eyes anymore?_  
Wouldn’t we communicate? Wouldn’t we love?  
Tearing up to the reality that hurts  
Say if you can change it! Say it!”

Dua belas remaja belia menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung Royal Opera, menyihir berpasang-pasang mata duke dan duchess yang ada di sana. Mereka, penikmat seni generasi baru, tak pernah melihat seni yang seperti ini. Pantas saja harga tiket untuk menikmati pertunjukan ini sangat mahal karena pertunjukan yang disajikan pun sepadan. Tak ada satupun dari penonton yang menyesal sudah membeli tiket itu, malah mereka merasa beruntung menikmati seni panggung sehebat itu.

Setelah berlatih selama beberapa lama, Emerald Descendants dilepaskan dari pengajaran para seniornya, Sapphire Miracle, untuk berkarir sendiri. Mulanya, mereka berdua belas tampil di sebuah ball yang sedang in di kota, lalu karena bakat mereka yang luar biasa, banyak orang mulai menawari mereka pekerjaan di sana-sini. Walaupun sibuk, para personel selalu kembali lagi ke teater tua tempat mereka ditempa untuk menjadi seorang seniman, menghormati para senior mereka dan tak jarang meminta mereka untuk tampil bersama. Dengan rendah hati, para personel Sapphire Miracle menolak ajakan itu. _Ini bukan jaman kami lagi, tetapi jaman kalian, jadi rebutlah siraman cahaya panggung itu untuk kalian semuanya_ , itu yang sering diungkapkan para personel Sapphire Miracle pada Emerald Descendants.

Evelyn Shaw, seorang jurnalis yang sangat terobsesi dengan fenomena baru ini, sangat tertarik untuk menulis tentang Emerald Descendants. Ia yakin, ada hal yang belum terungkap dari kehebatan Emerald Descendants ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mewawancara mereka lebih dalam lagi. Setelah penampilan di Royal Opera, Evelyn mengejar para personel ke _backstage_.

“Mewawancarai kami?” Francis sedikit kikuk saat Evelyn yang tampak menggebu-gebu datang ke _backstage_.

“Aku ingin tahu rahasia latihan kalian. Boleh, ‘kan?” Evelyn mengangkat kameranya, menjepret beberapa foto personel yang membuat mata para personel berkunang-kunang.

“Kalau ingin mewawancarai kami, nanti saja, temui kami di gedung teater sebelah utara kota. Untuk saat ini, mohon maaf, kami harus tampil lagi di Palace of Theatre.” tegas Kevin.

“Jam berapa aku bisa menemui kalian?”

“Pertunjukan itu selesai pukul lima. Perjalanan dari Palace of Theatre sekitar satu jam, jadi jam enam Anda baru bisa menemui kami.” kata Francis.

Evelyn mengangguk. Ia senang anak-anak muda ini tidak begitu sulit diwawancarai, bahkan tidak keberatan diwawancara secara pribadi.

Pukul enam petang, Evelyn menyewa sebuah kereta untuk mengantarkannya ke gedung teater tua yang dikatakan Kevin. Sang kusir terkejut ketika Evelyn bilang mau pergi ke gedung teater itu. “Maksud Anda Sapphire Theatre?”

“Kalau itu adalah sebuah gedung teater tua di sebelah utara kota, maka ya, aku ingin pergi ke sana.”

“Apakah Anda tak tahu bahwa di situ banyak cerita seram?”

“Bangunan tua memang identik dengan cerita seram yang dikarang-karang. Sebagai jurnalis, saya sudah tahu tentang itu. Sapphire Theatre tidak berbeda dengan yang lain,” jawab Evelyn dengan angkuh, “Aku akan bayar berapapun, pokoknya antarkan saja aku ke sana. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku liput.”

“Tentang bangunan itu?”

“Ish, memangnya penting untukmu, Pak Tua? Pokoknya jalan saja!”

Sikap Evelyn yang tidak sabaran ini membuat kusir tua sedikit kesal. Ia memacu kereta kudanya dengan cepat, sedikit mengganggu untuk Evelyn yang tidak suka derak kereta kuda yang berisik. Akan tetapi, rasa tegang akan mewawancarai artis terkenal menguasai jiwa jurnalis muda yang cantik itu. Ia tak peduli dengan berbagai legenda yang ia anggap omong kosong.

“Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk, sebenarnya. Hanya tempatnya saja yang agak terpencil.” batin Evelyn sesampainya ia di Sapphire Theatre. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki teater. Semakin dekat dengan hall pertunjukan, bunyi musik semakin jelas. “Aku tak pernah mendengar lagu ini. Apakah di dalam, Emerald Descendants sedang berlatih? Ah, kenapa juga mereka memilih tempat sekotor ini untuk berlatih?”

Evelyn mendorong pintu hall pertunjukan. Pintu itu berderit. Evelyn takut pintu yang rapuh itu akan hancur, tetapi ternyata tidak. Ketika Evelyn melangkah masuk, ia sangat terkejut. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda kesannya dengan yang di luar. Hall ini sangat terawat, seolah-olah ada penampil yang secara rutin tampil di sana. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kristal secara intens menerangi ruangan. Keadaan hall besar itu begitu bersih. Di kursi penonton baris terdepan, dua belas pemuda duduk menghadap panggung. Wajah mereka begitu serius, begitu terkagum-kagum. Evelyn sedikit bingung melihat itu. “Apa yang mereka lihat? Di atas panggung itu tak ada apa-apa.... Hm, tunggu, kok musiknya menghilang?”

“Oh, Ms. Shaw sudah datang!” seru Edison ketika menyadari derit pintu. Evelyn tersenyum. “Aku tidak sedang mengganggu kalian, ‘kan?”

“Tidak sama sekali,” Francis lalu menoleh ke panggung, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian, mulutnya terkatup dan ia menoleh kembali pada Evelyn, “Baik, Ms. Shaw, langsung saja kita mulai wawancaranya.”

Evelyn mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang biasa ia ajukan kepada artis-artis baru. Personel Emerald Descendants menjawab dengan jujur, kadang diselingi celetukan khas anak muda. Suasana wawancara kali itu santai saja hingga akhir.

“Kami juga ingin berterima kasih pada pelatih kami sekaligus senior kami, Sapphire Miracle. Mereka berlima belas melatih kami tanpa kenal lelah dan memberi kami semangat, pun tidak terlalu memaksa kami untuk jadi sempurna.” ucap Stephen setelah sesi wawancara ditutup. Evelyn melebarkan matanya sedikit. “Sapphire Miracle?”

Leonard mengangguk. “Mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang tadi tampil di atas panggung ini. Mereka hebat, ‘kan? Tetapi mereka mungkin terburu-buru pergi ke suatu tempat, sehingga pergi tanpa pamit dulu.”

Seketika jantung Evelyn melompat. Ia ingat kisah neneknya yang penggemar opera. Sapphire Miracle memang sangat terkenal di jamannya, tetapi ketenaran mereka diiringi rasa sakit dan luka yang tak bisa sembuh hingga akhir hayat mereka. Sapphire Miracle juga terkenal karena penampilan mereka yang total untuk para penontonnya, mengesampingkan segala rasa sakit yang mereka dapat. Lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu dan berita yang sempat mencuat di permukaan itu pun hilang, tak pernah dibahas lagi. Bukan mustahil jika Emerald Descendants tak mengetahui tentang Sapphire Miracle.

Tak disangka, Evelyn mendengar nama itu lagi di sini.

“Oh ya, jika kau mau tahu, Dennis dari Sapphire Miracle-lah yang memberi kami nama ‘Emerald Descendants’. Katanya itu melambangkan diri kami sebagai seniman-seniman berjiwa muda yang akan meneruskan kisah Sapphire Miracle.” tambah Francis.

“O-oh,” Evelyn mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Sapphire Miracle, “kalau begitu, sebagai penutup, bisakah aku mengambil foto kalian di atas panggung ini?”

“Tentu! Kami selalu siap difoto kapan saja!” Alex dengan percaya diri melompat ke atas panggung. Supaya mudah, Evelyn meminta mereka untuk duduk di kursi. Dasar wajah artis yang amat senang difoto, beberapa personel Emeral Descendants bahkan menata sendiri kursi mereka di atas panggung dan duduk manis di atasnya selagi Evelyn memotret mereka.

***

_Dua belas pemuda korban penculikan pada Sabtu, 15 Juni kembali dengan selamat ke rumah masing-masing di hari yang sama, dini hari. Menurut keterangan para orang tua, anak-anak mereka kembali dengan kereta sewaan tanpa terluka sedikit pun._

_16 Juni, konseptor pertunjukan terkenal pada masanya, Sapphire Elven ditemukan tewas secara tak wajar. Mayatnya yang digantung dan dimainkan dengan tali menarik perhatian warga kota yang melintas dekat Brick Motel. Tali pengendali mayat Elven yang dimainkan seperti boneka berasal dari salah satu jendela Brick Motel, tetapi ketika polisi menyisir kamar dari mana tali tersebut berasal, tidak ada jejak-jejak seseorang pernah tinggal di sana._

“Anak-anak yang diculik saat itu sekarang menjadi personel Emerald Descendants. Kematian Sapphire Elven yang tak wajar juga mendukung satu teori tentang ‘kembalinya’ Sapphire Miracle ke panggung mereka. Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan berita tidak logis begitu,” Evelyn memijat tangannya sendiri yang dari tadi menari di atas mesin ketik, “Apa yang harus kutulis? Kalau aku hanya menyuguhkan profil Emerald Descendants, artikelku tak akan menarik perhatian pembaca...”

“Eve, nih, aku sudah mencetakkan foto artikelmu,” seorang pria berkumis putih masuk membawa setumpuk foto untuk artikel Evelyn, “Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga cepatlah pulang; jangan terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaanmu. Kau itu perempuan.”

“Yes, Dad.” Evelyn mengiyakan dengan nada mengejek. Pria tua yang tadi menyerahkan foto memutar bola matanya. “Kau memang keras kepala. Ya sudah, aku pulang.”

Pintu ruang kerja Evelyn ditutup dari luar. Evelyn kembali mengetik artikelnya dengan serius, mengungkapkan analisisnya tentang beberapa berita terkait Emerald Descendents. “Fuh, selesai. Begini saja deh. Kuharap mereka tidak menganggap ini nonsense.” Evelyn menyentil kertasnya, lalu mengambil dan menempelkan foto satu demi satu untuk melengkapi artikelnya.

Namun, ketika sampai pada foto terakhir, Evelyn berhenti.

“Tunggu... Ini, ‘kan...”

Evelyn cepat-cepat menutupkan foto terakhir ke meja. “Tidak mungkin.” Dada Evelyn bergemuruh saat mengucapkan itu. Sial. Dia hanya sendiri di kantor percetakan yang sudah gelap ini. Sekali lagi, Evelyn melihat foto yang terakhir itu. Foto yang ia ambil saat Emerald Descendants berada di Sapphire Theatre.

Foto itu harusnya hanya berisi dua belas orang yang sedang duduk.

Akan tetapi, di dalam foto itu, ada 27 orang.

Lima belas orang berdiri di belakang dua belas orang yang duduk; terbalut jubah opera, melepas Venetian _opera mask_ mereka, menunjukkan wajah-wajah tampan tanpa cela yang akan melumpuhkan hati setiap wanita....

....kecuali Evelyn. Jurnalis muda itu meletakkan foto terakhir di dalam laci kerjanya, segera membereskan artikelnya, dan lari pulang.

* * *

_  
Penderitaan para penampil tak akan lagi ada.Cukup kami saja yang merasakannya._

_Karena rasa sakit hati kami sudah pergi, kami akan terus tersenyum untuk menghibur semua orang yang menderita._

_Datanglah ke teater kami. Anda tak akan kecewa._

_Datanglah ke teater kami dan tersenyum selamanya bersama kami semua._

**TAMAT**


End file.
